Another 'Moony' Generation
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Remus Lupin has to take care of his niece after she suffers a tragic werewolf bite. His brother lends her to his care, trusting his way of safety as he himself a werewolf. Silvia Lupin survives at Hogwarts with this tragic burden. Please R&R. based on OTP
1. Decision of Wits

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **_**Harry Potter **_**characters or the stories that J.K. Rowling created. I do however own my OC, Silvia Lupin, Remus' niece (and his brother who is fictional as well) FYI: story is based on the books, not the movies. Please R&R and Enjoy. **

_**Another 'Moony' Generation**_

_**Based on the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Decision of Wits **_

Silence. It wandered throughout the night as the moon shown full with its brilliant, lunar rays. The neighborhood was quiet, but it was eerie and disturbing within the darkness. Suddenly a howl was heard within the night, giving a spine-chilling echo throughout the neighborhood. A hideous creature stalked through the shadows, approaching a darkened house. There was a scream a horrific, terrible scream! Then everything blackened…

The next day came and went, as silent as the grave some may say. The sun set quickly under the horizon, allowing the night to overlap the light with blinding darkness. The moon rose within the starry sky although the light on its face was slowly deteriorating. Suddenly, there was fierce banging at the door of a darkened home far from civilization. After a few moments of the continuous ruckus, a light illuminated the front room with a shadow of a man passing it swiftly.

The door opened fiercely, showing a weary man behind it. Remus Lupin stood behind the door, prepared to yell out at the scoundrels who were disturbing his sleep. He was exhausted for the previous night was a transformation night, the night of a full moon. Fortunately for him, he had his inventory of Wolfsbane Potion with him, making him harmless and controllable of his actions as a werewolf. His eyes were weary with exhaustion as he stared down at the guests at his door.

"Will you get out of here you unforgivable-" he began but he ceased from saying anymore. His eyes widened with anxiety as he spotted a familiar sight. His brother.

"Markus," he greeted with astonishment. He hasn't seen him since after Hogwarts when he was leaving to live into the wizarding world, where people would actually accept him into society. Markus stood before him with a bundle in his hands. Remus looked at his brother with curiosity and anxiety.

"What are you-?" Remus began to question.

"You don't mind letting your old brother in do you?" Markus asked wearily. He looked exhausted and positively beaten up from whatever he's been through. Remus let his older brother in, locking the door behind him anxiously.

"Markus what are you doing here?" he asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"It's like hell out there," Markus replied. He placed the large bundle that was covered in a silver blanket onto the couch.

"Why? What on earth happened to you?" Remus asked.

"There was another…creature, like that dog that bit you some time ago when mom and dad were still alive," Markus replied. "It approached my house yesterday. Cynthia and I ran away from that fiend, but it just went after us like a dog running for red meat. And then she fell behind. That hellhound got to her, and I was too late to get him away from her. I finally was able of getting him off her but it was too late."

"Who? Who did he get?" Remus questioned with worry. Markus pointed over at the couch where a lifeless bundle laid. Remus looked at his brother with a troubled look. He approached the wrapped up bundle slowly, then uncovered the blanket. He gasped in horror. It was his ten-year old niece that lay motionless on the couch.

"Silvia," Remus whispered in horror. He moved the blanket just a bit further, noticing a deep gash on the poor girl's arm. "She was bitten."

Suddenly, there was the sound of sobs coming from the other end of the room. Remus averted his eyes from his niece towards his horrified older brother. He started to see how much his brother had changed in the past decade. His hair used to be long and healthy black, his eyes a brilliant shade of dark blue, his structure used to be fit and civilized. Now his appearance seemed to have been catching up with his age. His hair was still dark but becoming concealed with strands of gray, while his illuminating eyes were fading from their brilliant youthful shine. His face was being drawn with wrinkles along his eyes and mouth.

Markus looked up from his head in his hands, his eyes watery with fear and sorrow. Remus stayed with his niece but stared at his brother with concern for his safety amongst the incident. He too was bleeding from his arms and chest. He looked at his younger brother with pain in his eyes.

"Remus," he called out weakly. With his cry, Remus immediately went up to his older brother in aid. Markus held his brother's hand tightly in his grip.

"You're bleeding, you must have caring for," Remus informed anxiously.

"Don't worry about me Remus," Markus pleaded. "Just help my daughter."

Remus looked at his brother with puzzlement.

"Silvia?" he questioned with uncertainty. Markus nodded. "Markus I already have enough trouble fighting my own battles of this curse."

"I trust your guidance," Markus commented.

"Markus. I…I-I can't," Remus begged.

"Remus!" Markus exclaimed anxiously. Remus stopped his begging and looked at his brother with reassurance. "You are the only one that can save her from this. You're the only one…who can take care of her."

Markus' breathing was becoming heavy with exhaustion as if he was suffering intense pain.   
"Please let me help you," Remus begged as he grabbed one of his flasks of potions in a wooden chest on his living room table. He came back to his brother anxiously, about to pour the concoction to heal him from his wounds, but a hand ceased him from doing so. Remus stared at his brother with concern and worry washing over him.

"No, I'm fine," Markus informed anxiously.

"I promise I know what I'm doing," Remus informed him, trying to confront his brother's stubbornness.

"No please, I'll just go to the hospital in town," Markus protested.

"You'll never make it without severely damaging your wounds," Remus explained. "Just drink some of this before you head off I beg you."

"Not unless you promise to take care of her," Markus shot back determined not to give up on his offer. Remus looked at his brother now becoming stubborn himself. He already had enough to deal with on his own accord; having two victims with the same burden would be unbearable.

"Please. This is the only thing I ever asked of you Remus. You are the only one I can trust," Markus begged. "Cynthia and I can't take on this curse if we know nothing of your struggles.

"Besides," he continued. "We cannot bring her into the muggle world in which we live in. There is already a hellhound roaming around the towns. We don't want the muggles suspecting that it is our daughter roaming around the streets on a full moon."

Remus glanced back over at Silvia with anxiety, sighing with defeat.

"All right, I'll keep her here with me," he accepted the deal. With that Markus sighed in relief, smiling weakly.

"Thank you," he said grateful for his brother's aid. After a few moments, he stood from his place on the patched up chair, and headed towards his daughter who lay there resting on the couch silent.

He rubbed her platinum blonde hair from her eyes, feeling his eyes water painfully. He kissed his daughter on the forehead, whispering his love to her and bidding her farewell, as she remained unconscious from a deep sleep. He turned, looking again at Remus and smiling weakly. Remus stood from his place approaching his older brother.

"Keep in touch Remus. Cynthia and I will give you word as soon as we return home safely," Markus informed. He hugged his brother comfortingly. "Take care of my daughter."

"I will don't you worry about her," Remus comforted backing away from their brotherly embrace and staring into his brother's eyes. He stood there as Markus made his way to the door and departed from the room, leaving Remus alone within his own household. For Remus and Silvia, it was only just the beginning…

_**Five years later**_**…**

"Silvia?" a voice called out into the boundaries of her dreams. "Silvia?"

The girl gasped in surprise as her dreams were disturbed her calling. Remus stood over her as she awoke from her reckless slumber. She looked over at her uncle with reassurance.

"What is it Remus?" she questioned with alertness.

"Come, we need to leave now. Now get your trunk with your things and let's get moving," Remus demanded in a whisper. Silvia nodded in understanding as her uncle departed from her room, leaving her in the darkness.

Silvia Lupin was going into her fifth year at Wizarding School. Although she was more like home schooled. Since her uncle left Hogwarts two years ago by his own accord, (after only attaining in one year of teaching there), he was capable of teaching her the basics and allowing her to use his used books from years ago. She had never actually been brought up in the school environment, even if it was just for the wizarding world. This year however would be different, but she didn't know it yet.

"Come on Silvia," he called out, from the other room. She grabbed her trunk with her clothes already within it and rushed out of the room. She had grown quite tall, and thinner over the past five years. Her hair grew darker, into almost a shade of dark black. Her eyes although were bright silvery blue. Remus always mentioned how much she looked like her parents (but I guess just about everyone gets that compliment).

Through her uncle's guidance, she learned her techniques of magic properly and her werewolf traits of control by something as simple as the doses to about the complication of ingredients that were required within the Wolfsbane Potion. It was a struggle the first couple times and hard to get used to, especially at a young age, but somehow some way her stubborn uncle managed to make her drink the concoction on the days of the full moon.

Apparently whatever her uncle was anxious for was something extremely important. She rushed out of the house with Remus as he grabbed two broomsticks from a hidden compartment in the closet and headed out the door. Remus made sure that her luggage would follow behind them without actually putting that much weight upon the broom.

"_Locomotor Trunk_," Remus enchanted, allowing her trunk to float above the ground effortlessly. With that they were ready to proceed into whatever urgency they were needed in. Remus kicked off from the ground while upon his broom, waiting for Silvia. She hesitated but then finally kicked off, holding on for dear life. She hated flying, she could never get used to the technique of flying in mid-air.

With one more adjustment, Remus confirmed a spell of the Disillusionment Charm to disappear from any muggle's sight. Within a flash, they were off into the town, dodging passed shining buildings and moving traffic. Finally they slowed their speed, approaching a house hidden the apartments of muggles. They approached the area of Number 12 Grimmauld Place although the house was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Remus extinguished every light on the block until there was nothing but pitch-black darkness. Within seconds a house began to emerge from the tight space of number 11 and 13 of the neighborhood. Silvia watched in astonishment as her uncle pushed her along across the empty streets and into the house that was protruding out of from the small empty gap of the apartments.

"Hurry now," Remus commanded, his hand at her back as her trunk remained following in the air behind her, while her broom in her hand. He tapped on the door, which was attached to a peeling, shabby house that looked like it would clasp any second just by touching it. Suddenly, sounds of clicking and unlocking metal was heard from behind the door, causing the door swing open with a haunting creak following it as it was released of it's secured state.

Remus pushed his niece inside gently for guidance, giving her permission to proceed inside the fortress.

"Wait here for a moment as I close the door. Oh and don't touch anything," Remus begged as he turned around, relocking the door from behind him. As he finished his achievement of relocking this strange house, he guided her down the hall into a kitchen where voices were being overheard within the next couple steps. They made their way down the hall and into the kitchen where a various amount of people were gathered discussing their plans amongst one another.

Lupin stood behind his niece, as she remained silent with the broom in her hand and the trunk still floating behind them. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The whole gathering of people, supposedly close friends Silvia assumed, looked up from their busy talk, staring up at their presence.

"Hello everyone," Remus greeted with a small smile that only lasted for a second; Silvia felt a slight bit of tension rising within her.

"Remus! How good it is to see you," Mrs. Weasley announced with a cheerful smile, moving away from her busy cooking for the whole family plus the whole gathering of people that stayed in the house. She approached them as the others stared at them with surprise.

"And who is this lovely girl?" she questioned her hands folding in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my niece Silvia," Remus introduced, his hands over Silvia's shoulders as if to comfort.

"Silvia, what a pretty name. Well good to see you dear, I'm Molly or Mrs. Weasley," she introduced grabbing Silvia's hand into hers in comfort. "That's my husband Arthur and my children are upstairs in their rooms. But I suppose I could introduce them later. Do you think that we should show the room to her now Remus?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Is that all right with you Silvia?" Remus asked politely.

"Sure," Silvia replied trying to smile.

"Good, now follow me deary, I'll show you your room and then we can introduce you to the rest of the group," Mrs. Weasley explained, grabbing Silvia by the hand and leading her up the creaking steps her trunk following her from behind. They went up towards the second floor of the home, approaching towards an open room.

"Here you go dear. You could sleep with my daughter and Hermione in here. You don't mind sharing a room do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"No," Silvia informed plainly.

"Good, now you could put your trunk right here and your broom too dear," Mrs. Weasley continued, assisting the girl of her things then smiled cheerfully. "You'll see the children later when the meeting begins but right now I want you to introduce you to the Order."

"Order?" Silvia questioned unknowingly.

"Yes dear, that's what we're called: The Order of the Phoenix. But you mustn't tell anyone of it otherwise," Mrs. Weasley warned as she guided her down the stairs and back to the kitchen where the others remained since their departure. As they returned to the kitchen, Remus approached her with a smile on his face.

"Silvia, I like you to meet my good friend Sirius," Remus informed, grabbing her shoulders while leading her from behind to the famous Sirius Black. He had long, black messy hair with ragged black clothing that hung about his person. His skin pale from being incapable of leaving his home to the outside world for days at a time; he gave a cheerful smile as the girl approached him nervously.

"Glad to finally meet you Silvia. Remus has told me all about you from time to time," Sirius informed with a smile. Silvia smiled nervously, shaking his hand that was held out to her. "Well she definitely looks like you Remus, but considering your stories she could be the next Moony of your family."

Remus just laughed humorously, recalling his nickname from all the way back to his Hogwarts days as a child.

"We'll see Padfoot. We'll see," Remus commented a smile on his face.

"Well Silvia, welcome to the House of Black," Sirius added his smile remaining. "Soon enough you'll get to see my godson Harry. I bet he'll be happy to meet you."

"Thank you," Silvia thanked, respecting his kindness.

"By the way Sirius, are the others ready to get Harry?" Remus questioned while he rested his hands against his niece's shoulders from behind.

"Yes actually, they were waiting for you to arrive," Sirius replied.

"Fine let's get to it then," Remus suggested. "All right all of you let's shove off!"

With that in mind the members of the order (with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Sirius who remained at the house with the children), were off and grabbing their brooms, ready to head out. Remus looked at his niece for a few moments.

"You have to stay here with Mrs. Weasley and the others until I get back understand?" Remus explained.

"Be careful," Silvia commented as she hugged him good-bye and watched as he and the rest of the members of the Order headed out of the house with great speed. Mrs. Weasley approached her once again with a cheerful smile.

"Sweetie, perhaps you want to stay upstairs and meet the children while Remus is out and about getting Harry," Mrs. Weasley suggested grabbing her hand once again and leading her upstairs onto the second floor on the door to the right. It was closed slightly although the sound of anxious whispering came from inside the room.

Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door before entering then opened the door. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the beds within the room, ceasing their discussion, their eyes directing towards Mrs. Weasley and Silvia as they entered into the room.

"Sorry dears but we have a new guest in our midst. This is Silvia, she's Professor Lupin's niece. Do you mind if she stays with you until Harry comes?" Mrs. Weasley questioned in her polite way.

"Sure no problem," Hermione replied without hesitation.

"Good, have fun dear," Mrs. Weasley encouraged to Silvia as she departed from the room leaving the girl alone with them.

Silvia stood there…_they have no idea what they're getting themselves into_.


	2. Another Strange Outcast

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Another Strange Outcast**_

Silvia stood there motionless; the silence became awkward and unwanted. Hermione finally stood up from her place next to Ron placing her hand out in welcome.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced trying to smile, as Silvia stood there unsure. She shook her hand in return.

"Silvia Lupin," Silvia introduced, taking the clever witch's hand in respect. Hermione cracked open a smile that lasted only for a moment, (considering the circumstances with Harry I wouldn't blame her). Ron stood from his place greeting the girl with a short smile as well.

"Ron Weasley," he introduced, his blazing red hair glistening in the small bit of light that illuminated in the room.

"You want to sit down?" Hermione offered, as they stood there silent. Silvia had her hands in her jean pockets looking at her two new acquaintances with uncertainty. Sure they were nice but she was more worried of what they would think of her. The only person who knew about her secret was her uncle, and not to mention her parents long ago.

Silvia stared the two friends as they stared back at her silently. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence, Silvia shook her head, excepting Hermione's offer on sitting down. She just sat on the dusty, hard-wooded floor that was chipped and creaking by old age and being unkempt. She stared at them as they sat on the bed in front of her, silent as the grave. Silvia sat there her legs folded underneath her, playing with her long black sleeves of her oversized sweat jacket.

"So you're Professor Lupin's niece are you?" Hermione questioned trying to start off a conversation. Silvia nodded in response, leaving an awkward pause between them.

"Do you live with your parents?" Hermione continued to inquire. Ron nudged her shoulder as if to not get to personal with the girl's life. For all they knew her parents might even be dead.

"I live with my uncle. I don't really remember my parents," Silvia explained with a soft, uneasy tone. It was true; she never really saw her parents. They were on the other side of London, far away from where she and her uncle, Remus, lived. Since the werewolf dilemma was taken place, she rarely had recollections of any past memories of her real parents, Markus and Cynthia Lupin. She just always remembered being with her uncle.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized as if she brought up a horrific memory. Silvia shook her head as if to push away the sympathy.

"So how come we never seen you in Hogwarts?" Ron began to question with curiosity.

"I was taught by Remus, I never actually went to a wizarding school of any kind," Silvia replied.

"Well do you know any magic?" Ron asked.

"Only a little, I still need a lot of practice with it. Plus the capability to fly without feeling as if I'm going to fall off my broom," Silvia replied with a smile.

"Well perhaps one day one of us can help you," Ron suggested. "Although I think Harry would do a better job than me if it comes to flying."

"Who is this Harry that everyone's talking about?" Silvia questioned with curiosity rising within her.

"Your uncle must've told you about him," Hermione commented with disbelief. Silvia shook her head in response.

"You know Harry Potter?" Ron continued. "The boy who was the only one to survive from…You-Know-Who."

Silvia remained clueless. She may have heard of a boy named Potter before in the _Daily Prophet_, but she never actually heard his story or why he was getting the front page of the news every other month during the school year. And maybe now that she thought about it, she had heard conversations from Remus on how this one boy needed major assistance against the dementors. She had however heard of You-Know-Who, or Voldemort, her uncle bravely told, as the news kept piling up on his return since the end of the last school year.

It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament and it was in the paper every week of that year, announcing winners and ridiculous stories of reputation by Rita Skeeter. Silvia never really liked her work; it was too vandalizing to the wizarding celebrities. It was like she wanted to bring them down for no real reason other than destruction of their reputation.

Silvia just looked at the two of them as they stared at her blankly.

"Well at least Harry will be happy not to have another adoring fan over his shoulders. Especially now that he's in this mess," Hermione commented.

"When is he coming?" Ron asked.

"They should actually be here any minute. It shouldn't take any of them long to get back from getting him out of his aunt and uncle's house," Hermione replied with certainty. Suddenly after a few moments, the door opened without warning.

Silvia jumped in alert, not expecting the door to swing open. She turned around, scrabbling to her feet as a shadow of a tall boy entered into the room. Hermione suddenly threw herself at the visitor hugging him without a second thought. Silvia backed away towards Ron as the boy entered into the room fully with Hermione remaining in front of excited.

"HARRY! How are you? Is everything okay? You're probably so mad with us," Hermione kept rambling on and on like an anxious ten year old girl finally getting a present she always wanted.

"For heaven's sake, let him breathe Hermione," Ron demanded, grinning as he closed the door behind his two best friends. Hermione let go of the boy, still excited as ever about his arrival. Without warning, a white creature flew around the room, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" he greeted with joy. He stroked his snowy white owl comfortingly as it remained on his shoulder, clipping its beak.

"Yeah now she's calm. She pecked us half to death when she gave us your last letters. I mean look at this!" Ron commanded showing his right hand that was covered with a half-healed cut that must've been rather deep before hand.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to get some answers," Harry explained apologetically.

"Believe me mate, we wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore -" Ron began to explain.

"-made you swear, I know," Harry finished plainly. He looked over at Silvia who stood there motionless.

"Who are you?"

"Harry this is-" Hermione began to introduce but was interrupted by Silvia herself.

"Silvia Lupin, Remus is my uncle," she introduced. Harry stared at her for a moment then went back to his friends. He suddenly had a bit of anger rise at the pit of his stomach, the joy and happiness of seeing his best friends totally disintegrated. Harry nodded at his new guest, and then ignored the others as he continued to stroke Hedwig without another word. This was becoming awkward for the three of them.

"Dumbledore knows best Harry," Hermione mentioned, trying to release some form of tension between them but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Yeah, he must've figured you would be safe with the Muggles," Ron added.

"Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?" Harry questioned, feeling the fury and annoyance rising in him. His patience seemed to be running low.

"No that's why the Order were tailing you the whole time," Hermione replied nervously.

"Well it didn't work did it?" Harry questioned his insides ready to burst. Silvia looked at the three of them nervously, trying to decide whether or not to leave them be or remain in the room.

"He was so angry Harry," Hermione informed, her voice becoming shaky.

"Well if Mundungus didn't leave I suppose I would've never left Private Drive," Harry shot back rather coldly.

"What about the Ministry of Magic? Aren't you worried?" Hermione questioned concerned.

"No," Harry lied. He walked around the room, feeling the tension rise within him. He passed by Silvia without a word, his patience running low as his thoughts ran wild with fury. "Did it ever occur to you to ask him why he left me in the dark?"

"We did mate. But since then we've only seen him twice the whole summer while we were here. He told us not to write anything important," Ron mentioned with a worried tone.

"He still could've said something that was going on you know," Harry shot back his anger rising.

"He told us not to right _anything_," Hermione commented.

"Why? Am I not to be trusted now?" Harry questioned. Silvia could feel the intensity of his voice rising as she stood a few feet away from him.

"Don't get thick," Ron intervened, feeling suddenly uneasy as Harry continued to ramble on about how must've thought that he was careless and untrustworthy now to Dumbledore.

"Then why do I have to stay with the Dursley's while all of you get to pitch in on what's going on, eh?" Harry questioned his words trembling. "I bet you even know what's going on."

He looked over at Silvia with a stern, unforgiving look.

"Don't accuse me of anything, I just got here and I'm just about as far in the dark as you are," Silvia protested nervously. She started to think that maybe it was best she didn't know about this boy; he was starting to turn to a mental breakdown.

"Look Harry, don't drag her into this. She just got here," Hermione intervened.

"Mum won't let us into any meetings!" Ron protested. "We're apparently too young!"

Suddenly Harry started shouting at the top of his lungs. He was rambling about how bad his luck had ever been and how he did all this courageous crap and he's still stuck in the dark. His irritation and frustration was pouring out of him without stopping with his tone getting colder and his references getting bitter. Ron's mouth was half way open, Hermione was struggling to hold back her tears of anger and fear. Suddenly she burst from his continuous rampage.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" she shouted desperately, the tears finally given in to her defeat of will power. "I would be furious if it was me!"

Harry only stared at her for a moment then started pacing up and down the room, feeling his body still shaking from his anger. Silvia watched as he passed her once or twice, feeling unable to breathe from his tragic raging outburst.

"Where are we anyway?" he finally questioned breaking the tension of silence between the four of them.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," Ron replied instantly.

"Are any of you going to explain what-?" Harry began to question.

"It's a secret society," Hermione answered at once, wishing not to anger him again. "Dumbledore found it."

"Who's in it?" Harry questioned with uncertainty.

"There's more then twenty people we seen already," Ron replied.

"_Well _what's happening with_ Voldemort_?" Harry questioned.

"We can't tell you because we weren't allowed in meetings Harry," Hermione reminded nervously. "Although we do know the general idea."

"Fred and George invented Extendable Ears and they're really useful," Ron explained. "Only we stopped using them lately since Mum found out so Fred and George had to hide them. But we do know enough, some of the Order with following Death Eaters, spying on them you know."

"Some recruiting to the Order and others standing guard for something," Hermione added.

"I thought you guys said you were busy?" Harry snorted with disbelief.

"We have actually. We've been cleaning up this place, it's ancient you know. We've actually managed to clean out the kitchen, bedrooms and we're doing the drawing room tomo – AARGH!" Hermione screamed as two very tall boys with fiery red hair appeared from thin air. Silvia jumped as well, not expecting the sudden appearance of these two strange boys.

"Ah! I wish you would stop _doing_ that!" Hermione announced weakly as the twins stood beaming at the three of them.

"Hello Harry," George greeted. "We thought that was your dulcet tones we heard."

"You know you shouldn't bottle up like that Harry. You should let it all out for I don't think the people fifty miles away heard you," Fred added his smile remaining.

"You two passed your Apparation tests?" Harry assumed, considering they weren't allowed to perform that kind of magic without passing.

"With distinction," Fred announced, holding a piece of flesh colored string. George nudged his brother on the shoulder, noticing Silvia's presence. Fred turned around with him, they're smiles still beaming.

"Hello, didn't see you there," Fred commented. Silvia just looked at them unsure.

"What's your name love?" George questioned as the twins walked up to the girl without hesitation.

"Silvia Lupin," Silvia replied flatly.

"You're related to Professor Wolfman?" Fred questioned. Silvia nodded.

"What is he your brother? Cousin?" George asked.

"Uncle," she corrected.

"Ah," the twins said in unison.

"Pleasure to meet you Silvia. I'm Fred and this is my trusty brother and partner of pranks George," Fred introduced. They both shook her hands playfully and then guided her towards the rest of the group.

"You want to see something really brilliant than let's get these Extendable Ears working shall we?" George suggested. "Harry you're interfering with reception. We want to hear what's going on downstairs.

"If Mum sees this again…" Ron warned.

"Little brother, it is times like these where you have to risk it," Fred informed. Suddenly, without warning, the door opened loudly, with a young, long-red haired girl entering in without welcome. Silvia jumped in surprise.

"Hello Harry!" Ginny's greeted, her face bright and cheerful. "I thought that was you earlier."  
Silvia looked at the twins with an amusing smile.

"Do any of you ever knock?" she questioned.

"No," the twins replied in unison.

"Mum cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door. The ears would be useless," Ginny announced. "Tonks told me how to find out. There's no way of getting the ears under the gap."

"I would've really fancied what Snape's been up to," Fred mentioned

"Snape?" Harry questioned in surprise. "He's here too?"

"Yeah. He's giving a top secret report to the Order," George mentioned, closing the door without a sound and heading towards one of the beds with Fred and Ginny following him from behind.

"He's on our side now," Hermione mentioned.

"He's still a git," George commented.

"Who's Snape?" Silvia questioned curiously.

"One of the biggest gits of our time," Ron replied with a smirk.

"He's one of our teachers at Hogwarts," Hermione explained ignoring the boys' ridiculous comments.

"Bill still doesn't like him," Ginny mentioned.

"He's here too?" Harry asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"Yeah, he applied for a desk job to join with the Order," Fred explained.

"And remember Fleur Delacour?" George questioned. "She got a job to _eemprove 'er Eeeenglish._"

"Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred sniggered.

"Charlie's in the Order too," George added. "But he's not here. Dumbledore wants him to recruit a few more to the Order."

"Couldn't Percy do all that for Dumbledore?" Harry suggested. Everyone exchanged glances as if he mentioned something bad.

"Don't mention anything about him in front of Mum and Dad," Ron warned. "Mum would start crying and Dad will break whatever is in his hands."

They explained the incident with their older brother Percy and how he had some incidents with the Ministry of Magic that infuriated his father. It seemed like their relationship with him seemed to sound as if falling apart.   
"Plus above all that, Dumbledore's name in the Ministry was in the mud lately. They don't believe You-Know-Who's back," Fred informed.

"Fudge even suspects Dad since he is so close to Dumbledore," George added. "Dad suspects that Fudge wants to keep Percy to spy on the family."

"It got worse between him and Dad," Ron commented dully. "Mum's not any better with the incident, crying and all that."

"And the _Daily Prophet's _no better. They've been trying to sneak in a few comments about you here and there," Hermione mentioned. "And of course they never did report the dementors attacking you."

They put aside anything that involved Harry's experience with the dementors and began to listen. Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard, causing Fred to retrieve the Ears and retreat with his brother by a loud crack in the room. Mrs. Weasley stood behind the doorway.

"The meeting's over and everyone can come down now for some dinner. Everyone really wants to see you Harry," Mrs. Weasley mentioned with a bright smile. "Now all of you wash up before dinner please."

Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley leaving the four of them alone and on their own. Silvia stared at the three of them, feeling the tension rise within the room once again.

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave you three to clear up some problems," Silvia commented before passing Harry and leaving the room. "Nice to meet you three."

She headed down the stairs, hearing voices grow clearer within the hallway. She watched as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were busy with the door locks as they made their way back towards the kitchen. After a loud _crash_ yelling was heard throughout the whole house. Silvia jumped from the unexpected threatening and swearing that came from a nearby picture. Harry, Ron and Hermione were downstairs staring at the painting that kept screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sirius came running down from the kitchen covering the picture, making it shut up.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I see you met my mother."

Silvia passed Sirius and Harry, walking alongside Ron and Hermione as they directed themselves to the kitchen. Everyone was crammed into the small room; the long wooden table with various chairs, with goblets spread out and about the table. Mr. Weasley and Bill were quietly conversing with one another at the end of the table.

The Order gathered within the small room helping setting the table and taking seats to eat their dinner after a long night's worth of discussing important meetings. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the twins for using magic to set the table although they weren't getting their chore down properly. Forks and knives flew across the table nailing into the wood. One knife almost hit Sirius as he was talking to Harry.

"We're just making things faster Mum," Fred informed her. "Sorry mate."

Both he and Harry laughed at the incident. The stew was placed on the table. Silvia sat beside the twins as they sat on either side of her, chowing down on the stew Mrs. Weasley stirred up earlier. Everyone drank the butterbeer and ate their soup with hungry stomachs. As Sirius explained to Harry that he could ask questions about the Order and Voldemort, the twins suddenly burst out in protest.

"Hang on!" George demanded.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred continued.

"You haven't told us a single thing in the past month!" George mentioned angrily.

"_You're too young to be in the Order_," Fred mocked.

"It's not my fault your parents didn't tell you anything," Sirius announced. Suddenly this argument with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius commenced causing the children to look at the two of them go back and forth. Until finally Lupin stepped in, ceasing their argument for a mere moment.

"I think it is better that Harry gets the facts, just the general picture. From only us," Remus announced.

"All I'm saying is that Dumbledore must have reasons for not telling Harry everything that's going on," Mrs. Weasley defended calmly.

"Molly just know that you're not the only person who cares for Harry. "And Sirius _sit_."

There was a long pause.

"Harry's old enough to decide for himself," Lupin continued.

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry announced.

"All right the rest of you off to bed!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. The children begged to stay but they were harshly denied. But with some efforts and facts brought out from Mr. Weasley just about everyone remained in the kitchen except for Ginny. She scowled then finally went upstairs. Silvia was about to follow the girl but was stopped instantly.

"Silvia, you stay here, I want you to know all that's going on," Remus informed, beckoning her to come into the kitchen beside him.

It took about a good hour until everything was finally cleared up. The scandals with the Ministry, the return of Voldemort and whatever else was to be explained was revealed to all of them.

"All right all of you to bed now," Mrs. Weasley commanded, looking at the Weasley children along with Hermione and Silvia.

"You can't boss us," Fred told her.

"Anything else about the Order you might as well just let him be a part of it straightaway," Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically.

"I'll join. I want to," Harry begged.

"No," Lupin refused. "The Order only accepts overage wizards, those that aren't in school. Molly's right, we said enough for now."

"Fine all of you off to bed. Go, go," Mrs. Weasley commanded pushing them out of the room.

"Hold on Molly, I wish to talk to my niece," Lupin announced. "Silvia?"

"Okay," Silvia accepted, allowing the others to run off to bed forced by their mother.

With that in mind, Silvia and Remus remained in the kitchen with a few other members. She had no idea what was coming to her.


	3. A Choice of Risk

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Choice of Risk**_

Silvia sat down with the rest of the members of the Order remaining in the room. Remus sat in front of her with a smile on his face. Suddenly, his smile faded from his expression, leaving an awkward silence between them.

"What is it Remus?" Silvia questioned with curiosity. It took a moment for Lupin to answer.

"Silvia, I have had quite some thought about some things," Lupin began then a smile formed on his face. "And…I want you to go to Hogwarts just your father and I did."

Silvia's mouth gaped in surprise and disbelief.

"You're kidding?" she commented, but Remus shook his head, laughing.

"No I'm not. I want you to go to Hogwarts for your fifth year," Remus replied. "You'll get a lot more information in that school in one year than if I taught you."

"How did you-?" Silvia began to question.

"Dumbledore. I told him about your…conflicts and he agreed since he allowed someone like you years ago. Perhaps you could take a guess at that," Lupin commented with a wink. Suddenly, Sirius walked up to Remus from behind.

"It's a great school Silvia. You'll meet a lot of friends there. I mean Moony here found us and now so many years later we're still best mates," Sirius commented, throwing an arm over Remus' shoulders.

"Yes it's true," Remus agreed. He smiled at his niece as she stared at him with excitement in her eyes. "So what do you say love? Are you up for it?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Silvia agreed with excitement in her tone. "Thank you uncle."

She threw herself at Remus embracing him affectionately with gratefulness.

"I did it just for you love. Now why don't we get your things tomorrow so that when school starts you'll have everything you'll need," Remus suggested. "Oh and perhaps tomorrow while we get all that settled we can go over a few more serious procedures about your 'once every full moon' experiences."

Silvia suddenly flashed back into reality; she was a werewolf. How could she possibly go into school with others her age or even younger with a risk like that? Remus could see the look on her face by the realization.

"Don't worry my dear. If I survived my problems in that school while I was a student, then I believe that you'll be perfectly capable of doing that yourself as well," Remus commented with hope in his tone. With that mentioned, Silvia began to relax, trusting her uncle's word. Remus smiled as she began to relax.

"Now," Lupin began giving his niece a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you get to sleep? You'll need it for the big day tomorrow."

Silvia nodded in reply, hugging her uncle once again, then heading upstairs to her room with Hermione and Ginny whom were already in bed, but it seemed as though they were still awake. She snuck into the room, trying not to disturb either of them, but it seemed as if they hadn't drifted into a night's slumber yet. Silvia for once smiled as she saw Hermione and Ginny raise their heads to get a blurred look at her arrival in the dark.

"Why did you come up later than the rest of us?" Ginny questioned in a really low whisper.

"Remus wanted to talk to me for a moment," Silvia replied.

"What about?" Hermione asked anxious to know if she received any more information on the meeting.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Right now I'm tired as anything," Silvia explained with a yawn. With that said, the girls backed off on questioning their new acquaintance any longer. Silvia jumped onto her bed, throwing the covers over her head and instantly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_The night was dark, the air silent. A shadow lurked into the neighborhood. Silvia sat up at the sound of what sounded like someone scraping through the door. Growling was heard; hideous growling and snarling of like a dog. Silvia realized she was in her old bedroom; the door was banging loudly as if the intruder wished to proceed into the boundaries of her room. She felt her heart beating out of her chest as the door released from the lock, revealing a hideous, wolf-creature standing behind her door. She watched, getting out of her bed and looking around hastily for an escape, but she was trapped. Suddenly, her father approached her with a wand at the ready. He stunned the beast grabbing his daughter and leaving the home and ran into the woods with his wife and daughter. _

_Silvia ran as fast as she could, the beast on their tail. Suddenly, she tripped falling onto the damp, muddy ground, while her parents ran forward. Silvia yelled for help but the beast was already standing before her. Without warning the he leapt onto her and bit her fiercely in the arm, allowing the blood to release from her skin. She screamed in horror and pain as the werewolf preceded its wretched attack. Then everything blackened… 'Silvia? SILVIA!'_

Silvia awoke from her nightmare, seeing that the twins were standing over her. She could feel a cold sweat dripping down her forehead. Fred and George looked at her for a moment with a bit of concern but then smiled.

"Having a bad dream?" Fred questioned. Silvia just nodded in reply.

"Good thing we came by then eh?" George added with a smile. Silvia just sat up in her bed.

"Mum wants everyone downstairs," Fred informed.

"She has breakfast for you," George added. Then with a loud crack in the room, they Apparated out of the boundaries of the girl's bedroom, allowing them to get dressed and have their privacy. The girls dressed into some clean comfortable clothes and headed downstairs to eat.

Silvia allowed the others to head out without her, trying to give her moment to recompose herself of her nightmares. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and then proceeded into the kitchen, joining the others for breakfast. Everyone ate quickly for Mrs. Weasley needed assistance in the drawing room later on that morning. Apparently there were filthy scoundrels like doxies and dead puffskeins still within the room that Mrs. Weasley found beforehand.

After their meal they all headed to the nasty drawing room where everyone gathered about for instructions. Mrs. Weasley told them to grab a rag that she gave out to each of them and tie it around their noses and mouths for protection.

"Grab a spray everyone and keep your mouths covered," Mrs. Weasley demanded. Everyone obeyed grabbing a thick, black liquid that were in sealed bottles. "I've never seen an infestation this bad my whole life. I have no idea what that useless house elf must've been doing all these years."

Hermione gave a weird look at Mrs. Weasley as she heard her rambling on how useless Kreacher was within this house.

"Kreacher can manage a lot of things it's just whether or not he feels like being a good house elf rather than a scoundrel," Sirius commented as he entered into the room with a bag that was covered with blood from the package of dead rats he was carrying beside him. Silvia looked at Sirius with a grimace expression. "Food for Buckbeak. He's upstairs in my mother's bedroom."

He dropped his bag onto an armchair and went to an old cabinet on the other side of the room, which was shaking violently. Silvia looked at the cabinet with curiosity and fear, having no idea what could possibly act so violently within a locked drawer.

"Looks like a boggart Molly," Sirius commented squinting through a rather small keyhole that peered inside the cabinet. "Although I would rather have Mad-Eye take a look. Considering how my mother is it could be something far worse."

"Right," Mrs. Weasley agreed without protest. Suddenly there was a loud bell that was ringing from the downstairs causing the screaming portrait of Sirius' mother wailing at the top of her lungs.

"I told them not to ring that bloody doorbell!" Sirius exclaimed in annoyance, departing from the room rather hastily. Silvia looked over at Harry who raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Could you close the door Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely. After a few moments, the portrait stopped its shameful threats and continuous wailing; Harry shut the door, taking his time with it. He finally closed it completely rejoining the group as they waited for further instruction. Everyone rolled their eyes as they noticed the reference Mrs. Weasley was looking into: _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_.

"All right, now be careful with doxies, they do bite and their teeth are poisonous. I have just in case the antidote but hopefully none of us will need it if we're careful and we do this right," Mrs. Weasley instructed. They all prepared themselves. "Now as soon as I give the signal, spray!"

"One…two…_Squirt!_" Mrs. Weasley ordered causing the group to start spraying frantically about the room as the devilish doxies flew around the room with their beetle wings and showing off their needle sharp teeth. Everyone was spraying crazily, hitting them directly in the faces and throwing them into the bucket provided to them. Silvia was turning around frantically, spraying as many as she could, stunning the little buggers from trying to bite her from their menacing snapping of their tiny jaws. She noticed the twins were taking the captive doxies that they sprayed, whispering nonsense about a candy that can make you sick. It took almost the whole morning to finish the drawing room. Finally when they finished with all this chaotic mess; the bucket was filled with the unconscious little imps, with their black eggs beside them.

"We'll take care of _those_ after we get some food in our stomachs," Mrs. Weasley announced, as she pulled down her scarf. She pointed over towards the cabinets, which were filled with very odd instruments and objects of some kind. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, causing Mrs. Black's portrait to start rambling on again rather fiercely. Mrs. Weasley ordered them to stay where they were, as she would bring up some sandwiches.

As soon as she left the room, everyone bolted towards the window without hesitation. They noticed a very unkempt man that stood with a full stock of cauldrons in his grip.

"Mundungus?" Hermione questioned with curiosity. "What is he doing with all those cauldrons?"

"I don't know, but I would find it rather suspicious that anyone would have that many cauldrons just for themselves," Silvia commented.

"Was that what he was doing all night when he was supposed to be tailing me?" Harry inquired with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah! Oh…Mum's not going to be happy," Fred mentioned. As the twins tried to listen behind the door, the portrait ceased from shouting and was replaced by Mrs. Weasley's own infuriated voice. It was rather unexpected, causing all of them to jump in surprise.

"I love it when Mum gets mad at someone else," Fred commented with a mischievous smirk.

"It's a nice change that's for sure," George added with an equally mischievous look.

"I suppose that means she nags on you half the time," Silvia mentioned with a smirk on her face, her arms folded about her chest.

"More like all the time," George corrected.

"But that's just because dear old Mum loves us the best," Fred explained with a sarcastic tone with he and his brother laughing humorously. But as George began to close the door, the filthy creature Kreacher entered into the room uninvited.

Silvia grimaced at the house elf's appearance; he was old, filthy, his ears droopy and the only thing covering his person was a loincloth that was covered in dust and scum from the years of living in this house without a mistress to assist. He was not shy about saying his true feelings about Sirius and Harry, calling them traitors and other fowl things.

"Hello Kreacher," Fred greeted continuing to close the door from behind the fowl creature. The poor creature jumped in surprise unconvincingly, turning around from the boy's greeting.

"Kreacher did not see the Young Master," the elf informed. "And it's twin, unnatural beasts they are."

Kreacher continued saying false accusations of the group, feeling no need to cease his nagging. He stopped at Harry and Silvia who stood there motionless as the fowl-smelling creature stared at them with bug eyes.

"Kreacher hasn't seen them before," he announced in a low tone.

"Kreacher this is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced, pushing Harry in front of her.

"I see the scar, it must be the boy that stopped the Dark Lord," Kreacher muttered. "But who's this strange girl?"

"Silvia if you must know," Silvia introduced her arms about her chest. She didn't want to talk to this pest. He reeked from lack of cleaning and he was just unpleasant all together.

"Strange girl came with Master's friend. Perhaps she strange too like the beast," Kreacher muttered as if talking to another person in his mind.

"What do you want Kreacher?" George questioned, interrupting his moment of confusion.

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf shot back.

"Likely story," Sirius' voice announced from behind the doorway. "Now what are you really up to?"

"Kreacher only serve the noble house of Black," Kreacher replied.

"Well it's gets filthier every day," Sirius announced. After a few moments of arguing with the unkempt creature, Sirius threw the elf out of the room, slamming the door in the elf's face. Hermione tried to defend the inconsiderate creature but Sirius kept his thoughts about his mother's house elf.

"Why do you keep that thing in here anyway? He obviously isn't doing anything," Silvia commented.

"He knows too much about the Order. I can't risk the idea of setting him free," Sirius explained his voice low. Sirius left the room making his way across the hall and into the tapestry where Harry followed him, leaving the others at the other side of the room.

"So Silvia, what did you say Professor Lupin told you about last night?" Hermione questioned as Silvia stood there observing both Harry and Sirius of their private discussions. She snapped out of thought, turning to the bright witch who stood there beaming at her. Ginny approached her as well, standing alongside Hermione with equal curiosity.

"Oh, um," Silvia began. "He told me some good news."  
"What is it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I've been accepted to be a student at Hogwarts. Remus was able to talk to Dumbledore before hand," Silvia replied.

"That's fantastic," Hermione commented.

"Yeah it really is, although we never had a quiet year so far so don't be surprised if some strange things happen during the course of the year," Ginny warned. Silvia just smiled from the remark.

"What's all this now?" Fred questioned, hearing their excitement rise in the room.

"Silvia is going to Hogwarts with us," Hermione replied. The twins smiled and approached Silvia with amused grins. They stood on either side of her, beaming.

"Is that right?" George asked.

"Yes," Silvia replied with a smile.

"Well then, we'll have to give you some expert advice," Fred mentioned.

"After all we are the brains of this family," George added.  
"We've been through secret passages-" Fred began.

"-pulled a few pranks here and there," George added.

"And if you ever need us," Fred continued.

"We can help," the twins said in unison with sly smirks upon their faces.

"If anything, don't ask them how to please a teacher," Hermione warned. "They'll just get you into some kind of trouble."

"Yeah right," the twins protested. But then, Mrs. Weasley who had a tray full of sandwiches and cake caused them to cease their argument with Granger. Mrs. Weasley was still very angry from the incident a few moments ago with Mundungus that her face was still scarlet from her outburst. Harry and Sirius remained where they were, continuing their private discussion.

"By the way Silvia," Mrs. Weasley began getting the girl's attention. "I'm afraid we're far too busy today to get any of your school things. But I promise as soon as I get the time I'll go out and get your things at Diagon Alley."

"Oh please, you don't have to," Silvia protested.

"Nonsense dear, Remus gave me some money for your things and I eventually have to go shopping anyway for my own children," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"All right, if you insist," Silvia gave up, taking a finger sandwich from the tray and eating it hungrily.

The next few days were very busy and hard working for all of them. They redid some of the problems with the drawing room, had a few incidents with Kreacher that caused a ruckus and the annoyance of the doorbell ringing continued several times a day, leaving Sirius exhausted from shutting his mother up from her continuous and disturbing wails of disgust.

There were countless visits from Snape and other members of the Order in order to have private discussions of their recent planning. Even Lupin had to exit the boundaries of the house, leaving Silvia with the company of the others. She sometimes worried about him, wondering if whatever he was doing was dangerous or even something simple. She was just relieved of his return every time he re-entered into the House of Black safe and in one piece. Then there was the tension between this Harry character.

He seemed rather upset and worried every once in a while and Silvia was afraid he might burst again like his first night at the Grimmauld Place. But fortunately enough, he seemed calm and stable enough to actually look like he was enjoying his stay at his godfather's childhood home. But one night the children gathered downstairs in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley who made a delectable batch of pork chops for dinner.

"I ironed your best clothes Harry dear. I want you to wash your hair tonight for a good first impression can work wonders," Mrs. Weasley told him with a hopeful smile. Silvia looked at the woman along with the others who ceased their personal chatter and continued to stare at their close friend with eager anxiety. Silvia had heard about the hearing many times from the others and from her uncle when he had time to spend with her on his time off from Order business.

"How am I getting there exactly?" Harry questioned with uncertainty.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," Mrs. Weasley replied. Mr. Weasley tried to smile with hope and encouragement.

"Don't worry, you can wait in my office until it's time for your hearing," he informed.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think that it's a good idea for Sirius to come along with you, which I think-" Mrs. Weasley began to state her opinion until interrupted by the Grim himself.

"-he's _quite right_," Sirius finished with a smirk. He sat at the table quietly with them after that, not arguing another word.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry asked in great curiosity.

"Last night, after you went to bed," Mr. Weasley replied sternly. Harry started to feel worse; his negative feelings started to rise again, reminding himself that he was again left in the dark.

Suddenly, Lupin entered the room without warning.  
"Sorry I'm late Molly," he apologized, walking around the table and sitting next to Silvia.

"No need Remus," Mrs. Weasley told him. "We've all been busy lately."

She handed him a plate of pork chops and a fried potato, which he took gratefully. It was a while since Silvia had personally seen him. He was around the house but she never actually had the opportunity to speak to him for a long time.

"Harry has his hearing tomorrow," Lupin commented quietly.

"Yeah I heard," Silvia remarked. "What is it that makes it so…_serious_?"

"Well he used the Patronus to get away from dementors. The Ministry just thinks it's just an act of ignorance and stupidity," Lupin explained.

"So they think that Harry just cast a spell just to do it?" Silvia questioned.

"Not only that but he cast a spell in front of a Muggle," Lupin replied. "Plus the Ministry is too stubborn to believe that there are dementors wandering in Muggle territory."

Silvia remembered what Remus taught her about dementors, she even saw pictures of them from old Defense Against the Dark Arts books. They were nasty looking creatures they were; they were like the assistants of the grim reaper. Considering the stories about them, she didn't want to even witness a dementor attack even if it wasn't on her. She had enough problems with just her being a werewolf.

"Do you think that he'll be cleared?" Silvia asked, waiting for a candid opinion.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. It depends on how the Ministry thinks of the incident and whether or not they'll believe it," Lupin replied. "Although, Harry has gotten out of serious things before and with just a little hope, perhaps he'll pull through."

Silvia nodded her head in understanding, accepting her uncle's beliefs of the trial this poor boy had to face.

…

Everyone went off to bed and didn't see Harry until noon the next day. Silvia and the others were downstairs in the kitchen, waiting patiently for Harry's arrival. When he finally entered the room, everyone went ballistic, especially the Weasley children.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. "He always gets away with it!"

"They had to clear you, there should've been no case against you," Hermione commented quite calmer than Ron and the Weasley twins along with Ginny who were jumping around singing '_he's got off_!' a million times over.

"Be quiet!" Mr. Weasley commented but the children ignored him, continuing their excited fiasco. "Listen Sirius, I saw Lucius Malfoy talking to Fudge on level nine then they went off into his office. Dumbledore should take note of that."

"Absolutely," Sirius agreed. "Don't worry we'll tell him."

Fred, George and Ginny continued their excitement without hesitation, causing Mrs. Weasley to order them to stop their shenanigans.

"That's enough," she said, losing her patience. "Harry come and eat some lunch."

Ron and Hermione moved on either side of Harry, waiting to hear the details of his once in a lifetime experience with the hearing. Silvia sat there watching them, hearing bits and pieces of his experiences at the Ministry.

"'Course Dumbledore was on your side," Ron mentioned happily. He was helping his mother dish out mash potatoes for lunch.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, feeling a bit of relief rise within him. "Although it was strange. He didn't even look at me."

Suddenly, without warning, his scar burning to high heaven, forcing his hand to slap against it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Scar," he mentioned simply. "It's been doing that all the time lately."

Silvia stared at the boy with curiosity. She eyed him as he desperately rubbed his scar in pain while the others ignored him (except for Ron and Hermione of course).

_How could he possibly live like that? With a scar that just becomes a burden? What am I thinking; I have a burden like that too. So I guess it's not that hard to believe_, Silvia thought as she remained watching the three of them. With that in mind the day grew longer and when everyone finally settled down after dinner, it seemed like everything was about to change.


	4. Preparation for a New Year

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Preparation for a New Year**_

The days began to pass, coming closer and closer to the new year. Silvia tried to react with the others more often, considering she would probably be spending more time with them at school now that she is going to be entering into Hogwarts. Although, everyone has been quite different, especially Sirius; he became quiet and isolated from the group, barely making contact with anyone within the household. Silvia could see that Harry seemed rather troubled by his godfather's strange behavior. Lupin had also been pretty distant lately.

He had been running off to errands, being called by perhaps Dumbledore or he had to assist one of the members of the Order for some unknown reason. Silvia was happy to be going to Hogwarts and to be in a real school environment, but she also felt as though depressed considering she only had a few days left until she had to leave. She wanted to see her uncle for at least one more time before she left for the year.

On the last day of summer, Silvia decided to join Harry in his room for company. Remus still didn't come home for he had been out for the passed week without any word. She started to get antsy. What about her instructions for being a werewolf? Should she tell the others of her secret? Her mind was jumbled with questions as she watched Harry clean out his owl's cage. He glanced over at Silvia, noticing her tense with worry about her uncle.

"Are you all right?" he asked curiously. Surprisingly enough this was the first time he really ever spoken to her alone like this.

"I'm just nervous," she replied. "Remus hasn't been here all week and we're leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, you're going to Hogwarts too? I thought Professor Lupin taught you at home? Or at least that's what Hermione had said," Harry questioned, uninformed of her news that only Hermione, Ginny and the twins knew about.

"Yeah, my uncle made a deal with Dumbledore weeks ago apparently," Silvia replied. Harry smiled by her response.

"That's great. Congratulations," he commented.

"What's it like? Hogwarts I mean," Silvia questioned, feeling great curiosity and excitement rise within her. She sat on the bed, folding her legs from under her. Harry started getting his daydreams of Hogwarts return to him then he smiled at her, moving away from his chore. He sat down next to her thinking how to say what he truly felt about Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess the best way to describe it is that it's a home. You learn whatever stuff you need to know, you meet new people and you have a feeling as if you're in the comfort of your own home. You're accepted and sometimes you might not want to leave," Harry explained. He realized that he was describing what he thought of Hogwarts. It was a home only for him, a place where he had people who cared for him, a true home.

Silvia smiled at him with excitement.

"Well then I can't wait to see it then," she commented her smile beaming at Harry. He smiled too for only a moment until Ron walking into the room interrupted them.

"Booklists have arrived," he announced, throwing envelopes towards both of them and keeping one as his own. "It's about time too."

"I thought they would never come," Harry commented as he and the others tore open the envelopes fiercely.

"Only two new ones," Ron informed. "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5,_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"Well it may be only two new books for you but I still need to get the rest of these," Silvia commented, looking at the various titles of wizard books she never even heard of before.

Suddenly, without warning, Fred and George Apparated into the room with a loud _crack_ that followed them from behind. Silvia and Harry gotten so used to them that they didn't even jump from their entrance.

"You never knock, do you?" Silvia questioned with a laugh.

"Nope," the twins replied in unison.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book?" Fred questioned.

"Because it means Dumbledore hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George mentioned.

"About time too," Fred added. "We overheard Mum and Dad with the Ears weeks ago and they said Dumbledore was having trouble finding a new teacher for the job."

"Not surprising, look at the last four," George commented.

"I see what you mean," Harry mentioned remembering every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that remained in the school since his first year.

"The only reason my uncle left was because people found out about his…problem," Silvia defended. "He would've stayed if the parents weren't so demanding to fire him."

"He was probably one of the best that we had," Harry commented.

"Yeah but no one really wants to have a werewolf as a teacher too often," Fred mentioned.

"No offense," the twins added in unison. Suddenly everyone looked at Ron, noticing his mouth gaping in surprise.

"What's up with you Ron?" Fred asked curiously. He approached him, glancing at his notice, looking over his shoulder. Suddenly his mouth fell open too.

"What's with him?" Silvia questioned.

"Prefect?" Fred questioned in disbelief. With that word, George rushed beside him with disbelief.

"No way," George commented in a low voice.

"What's a prefect?" Silvia questioned with curiosity over Harry in a low voice.

"Someone who is picked from the headmaster. They usually are pick the fifth and six years. They are like the people who watch over the first years and all that rubbish," Harry explained while Fred and George teased their little brother of being head boy of Gryffindor house.

"Oh mum's going to be revolting, getting all over her youngest ickle Ronnie," George moaned. Suddenly, moments later, Hermione came flying into the room with excitement. She noticed the badge in Harry's hand as he examined it. This made Hermione shriek.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I got it too Harry!"

"It's not me, Ron's the prefect," Harry told her head on. With that said, Hermione's jaw dropped in embarrassment, her face turned scarlet.

"I…well…Well done Ron! That's really-" Hermione began but couldn't find the right words. Silvia looked at the two of them with a smile of amusement on her face.

"Unexpected," George finished but Hermione refused. But as soon as she was about to look for the right words, Mrs. Weasley entered into the room with a basket of clean robes for each of them.

"Ginny told me the booklists came in," she announced. "Give them to me so I can get your books this afternoon and you start packing. Ron I need to get you more pajamas dear, what color do you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," George suggested with a sly smirk.

"His what?" Mrs. Weasley questioned placing Ron's pile on his bed.

"His _badge_," Fred repeated. "His bright new _prefect's badge_."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them with puzzlement. As soon as Ron held up his badge to support his brothers' taunting, she let out a shriek.

"Oh Ron! Now that's everyone in the family! How wonderful!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"What are Fred and I, your neighbors?" George spat out as she hugged Ron tightly in her bear hug. She kept on putting out how proud she was of her youngest son hugging him and kissing him. It was probably extremely embarrassing for Ron, since he tried pushing her away.

"So what do you want? We gave Percy something when he turned Prefect," Mrs. Weasley recalled. "You already have an owl."  
With serious thought, Ron finally gotten over the fact that he could technically have anything. So finally he said his wish.

"Mum, can I have a broom? Nothing expensive just a new one," Ron informed, seeing that her face fell for only a second but then she smiled at his request.

"Of course…Well I better get moving. Oh by the way, Silvia, while I get Ronald's broom I'll get your robes too, all right dear," Mrs. Weasley reminded. "Remus told me your size already."

"What about my books?" Silvia questioned, not to give her something else to do or anything.

"Oh Remus is downstairs, perhaps I could ask him to get your things, while I get everything else," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "I'll be back as soon as I can dears."

With all that in hand, she went off and left the room, excited about her son being a prefect and all. Fred and George exchanged mischievous looks at one another.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you Ron?" Fred began.

"We could curtsy if you like," George continued.  
"Shut up you two," Ron commanded, giving them an evil look.

"Or what?" Fred provoked. "Going to give us a detention?"

"I'd like to see him try," George agreed with an evil grin as equally related as his twin.

"We better watch our step George," Fred teased.

"Yeah it looks like our law-breaking days are over," George played along. With that they laughed hilariously, and then Disapparated behind a loud _crack_. Hermione gave an annoyed look, where the twins disappeared.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jealous," Hermione suggested to Ron.

"I highly doubt it," Ron refused to believe. He left the room, leaving Harry, Hermione and Silvia alone together.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously, feeling uneasiness at the pit of her stomach.

"Well done," he announced although his eyes did not look at her. "Prefect. Great."

"Thanks, um can I borrow Hedwig to tell Mum and Dad? I think they'd be pleased-" Hermione began.

"Yeah, no problem," Harry accepted. "Just take her."

It took a few moments until he heard the door finally close leaving he and Silvia alone in the room, as quiet as can be. He stood there leaning over his trunk silent. Silvia didn't know what to do; he just stood there in his place, silent as if had never spoken before.

"I'm sorry Silvia but can I just have some time to myself," Harry commanded finally with a bit of sternness in his tone. Silvia nodded in reply.

"Sure, I'll see you later then," she commented then headed for the door and exited the room, leaving the poor boy in the room alone. She made her way towards her room with Hermione and Ginny already packing their possessions in their trunks. Hermione was busy writing her letter to her parents with an excited scribble. She signed her name then gave the envelope to Hedwig after sealing it tightly. The snow owl clipped its beak and flew off out the window.

"Well now that that's settled," Hermione commented, returning to her trunk and gathering her things, carefully placing them one by one. Everyone was packing hastily, retrieving books and possessions that were all about their rooms. It was not 'til early evening at six o'clock that Mrs. Weasley returned from her errands. She dropped by the girls' room giving Silvia her new uniform robes that fit her perfectly.

She was so excited when she stuffed her new clothes into her trunk, readjusting the things she packed in there already. A few minutes later, as the Hermione and Ginny went downstairs for dinner, Remus entered into the bedroom, noticing Silvia pack her things. She noticed a box that held her wand, which she hadn't used for the passed few weeks. It was made of ash with the core magic of a dragon heartstring and was about twelve and a half inches long. She remembered when she went with her uncle five years ago to buy it for a birthday present. She was extremely excited; she took it out of the case and held it in her hand. Lupin smiled as he knocked on the door, holding her stack of books and some supplies that she needed for various classes. She turned to see the visitor, smiling to see it was him. She stuck the wand in her pocket as she hugged him.

"Hello love, sorry I haven't arrived 'til now. That place is torture, especially at this time of year," Remus commented with an amused smile. He placed her new possessions on her bed, giving off a tired sigh. As he stood up, Silvia hugged him tightly, feeling joy rush through her.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you," Silvia mentioned, her eyes looking into his.

"Now why would I miss my only niece's first day at Hogwarts without saying goodbye?" he questioned, holding her in his arms. "No I really needed to talk to you beforehand anyway. Come now, sit."

She and Remus sat on her bed, avoiding sitting upon her things and looked at each other.

"Now I know this is a big step for you, but it's also a step for me as well. I'm giving you responsibility for your actions. You have to be more cautious while you are at this school understand?" Remus began, leaving Silvia a nod in reply. "Now I bought more Wolfsbane Potion while I was at Diagon Alley for you. I also have a chart of the rest of this year and next years days of full moon so you could stay on top of that. I don't want to hear Dumbledore telling me that he had a werewolf problem just because some girl forgot to take her required doses of Wolfsbane."

"What about the others? Should I tell them?" Silvia questioned with anxiety.

"If you can keep it to yourself but if someone knows then you just need to be careful," Remus warned. "For who knows what they might do."

Silvia nodded with understanding then hugged Remus tightly with thanks.  
"You'll love it there," he mentioned as he embraced her tightly in his arms. "Oh and one more thing."

He pushed her far enough to look straight into her eyes.

"If anything should go wrong, with your transformations. There is a trap door underneath the Whomping Willow on the outskirts of Hogwarts. It will lead you to the Shrieking Shack. Stay in there until morning when you turn to your normal state. That's how Dumbledore protected me on the grounds when Wolfsbane Potion didn't even exist," Remus explained with a serious look. "If you have any other problems I'm sure Dumbledore or Professor Snape could assist you. If you run out of the potion, Professor Snape will hopefully give you a normal dose if he has the ingredients in stock."

"Okay," Silvia replied in full understanding.

"Are we clear on everything?" Lupin question to make sure she didn't have any worries about her upcoming challenges. Silvia nodded her head, her face somewhat worried.

"Good girl, now lets get downstairs and have something to eat, I'm just anxious to have some of that butterbeer Molly has downstairs," Remus commented with a smile on his face, helping Silvia up from her place and heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

Silvia felt more relieved now, as she and her uncle gathered with the others who celebrated both Ron and Hermione's choice of being prefects for Gryffindor house. Everyone was there, enjoying the party. Silvia remained with her uncle as he and Sirius made up a small conversation in the corner. She noticed Harry approach them as she grabbed three mugs of butterbeer for Sirius, Lupin and herself.

Ginny was asking if Sirius was ever chosen to be prefect but Sirius just laughed in amusement.

"No one would ever pick me as prefect. I had spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin, however, was the good boy and he got the badge," Sirius explained with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were a prefect Remus," Silvia announced.

"Well Dumbledore thought I could perhaps teach some discipline to my friends. Unfortunately I failed only on that assumption," Lupin replied with a playful smile. But as soon as Hermione began to talk to him about elf rights, Silvia had to escape. She couldn't stand hearing the girl talk about boring politics of magical creatures. Plus what was the point of all of it? She moved over to where Mad-Eye was, watching the Weasley twins bargain with Dung on Venomous Tentacula seeds (not that she knew what they were).

"So," Mad-Eye began, his eyes on her. "Remus tells me that you are going to Hogwarts this year."

Silvia looked up, realizing that he was talking to her. She nodded in reply.

"I also hear that you have the same…trouble once every full moon," Mad-Eye continued. With that said, Silvia looked at Mad-Eye suspiciously. "Don't worry kid, you're secret safe with me."

"Thanks," Silvia nodded over then noticed Harry approach them.  
"You all right, Potter?" Moody asked noticing his disturbed look.

"Yeah fine," Harry lied simply. Silvia could tell something was bothering him by the look on his face the whole night they were downstairs.

"Here, Potter, I got something that might be of interest to you," Mad-Eye mentioned pulling out something from his pocket. It was an old moving photograph, taken years ago by the look of its dusty and worn outer edges. Moody pointed out everyone in the picture that he remembered to Harry as Silvia stood beside them and took a fresh look. After a few moments however, Harry decided to run for it.

"I just realized that I haven't packed my…" Harry began to excuse himself but then Sirius fortunately distracted Mad-Eye for him so that he could get out of his presence. Silvia watched as Harry left then decided to follow him anxiously.

He paced up the stairs without anyone noticing, (except for Silvia of course) and stopped at the foot of the steps. He noticed Silvia had followed him.

"Harry?" she asked with concern in her tone, then approached him. She stood beside him as he continued to tiptoe up the steps and onto the first landing.

"Shh!" he commanded, not wanting anyone else to follow him. Then all of a sudden they heard noises, most likely in the drawing room. Silvia stood beside him as they stood there in the darkness listening.

"Do you hear that?" Silvia whispered. She proceeded down the hallway with Harry following her from behind. They reached the door of the drawing room, which remained slightly ajar. Harry pushed Silvia aside for a moment as he stood by the door.

"Hello?" he called out but no one answered. Someone still was crying behind the door. They entered into the room, noticing a shadow leaning against the wall, wand in her hand. She was shaking drastically. The two of them entered the room fully. Suddenly Silvia gasped at the sight of a body that was dead; it was Ron. Harry looked over on the carpet, his breathing stopped in disbelief.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called out in realization after a few painfully silent moments. It couldn't truly be Ron; he after all was down stairs showing off his broom.

"_R-r-riddikulus_!" Mrs. Weasley cried her wand violently shaking in her hand. But it was useless; the blasted creature just transformed into Bill, his eyes wide open.

"_R-riddikulus!_" Mrs. Weasley cried out again but it just turned into Mr. Weasley into the same lifeless position.

"No! _Riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!" _Mrs. Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs as frightened as ever.

"Harry, help me get her out!" Silvia screamed. She came over to Mrs. Weasley grabbing her arm along with Harry but she wouldn't budge. Silvia stood in front of the boggart taking her wand out of her side pocket. The boggart stared her down, ignoring Mrs. Weasley and focusing on his new victim. Suddenly Lupin entered into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked. Suddenly, as Silvia looked back at the creature, a werewolf took form, growling at her grimly. She stared at the beast for a moment, thinking of something that she could do. But it was useless; her uncle stood in front of her for protection, allowing the fowl thing to transfigure into a silver orb of the moon.

"_Riddikulus_!" he enchanted causing the image to disappear in a puff of smoke. Harry stared at the two of them with curiosity as he stood there with Mrs. Weasley sobbing uncontrollably. Lupin looked at Silvia for a moment then towards Mrs. Weasley to give her comfort. Harry remained looking at her, confused. She averted the boy's gaze feeling a sense of uncertainty rise within her.

Silvia looked at her uncle, suddenly feeling the intense fear of what just occurred. That very thing she feared every night in her dreams. She felt herself break down, regretting even trying to help with something as severely disturbing as a boggart. She passed the members of the order, making her way towards her room, not wanting to listen to any more of what was happening. She slammed the door, realizing she was the only one there. She sat on her bed, her head in her hands as she tried to breathe deeply in order to calm down.

"It was just a boggart," she told herself over and over. "It wasn't the real thing."

She lay down on her bed, trying to wash her nightmares away with happy thoughts like tomorrow when she would be getting on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. Without knowing it, she fell fast asleep, allowing everything to disappear around her.


	5. Beginning of it All

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Beginning of it All**_

"Silvia! Come on get dressed! We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry," Hermione warned shaking her awake. Silvia slipped on a pair of clean jeans and a dark blue shirt that was covered by her over-sized black sweat jacket. She threw on her shoes and held onto her wand in one hand and her trunk in the other, with all of her things packed in it fortunately. Everyone was rushing down the stairs hastily, and accidentally Fred and George's trunk hit head on into Ginny causing her to be knocked down two flights of stairs.

With the entire loud racket, Mrs. Black's portrait was set off again, louder than ever. Silvia helped Mrs. Weasley with Ginny from her small cut that she received thanks to her older brothers.

"Stay here with Ginny, will you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Silvia politely as she yelled up at the rest of the crew. Ron came down and the only ones they were waiting for was Harry and Hermione for only a few moments.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from below making everyone jump. Harry and Hermione arrived downstairs instantly.

"Harry, come with me and Tonks and leave your things to Alastor, he'll take care of Hedwig and your luggage," Mrs. Weasley informed. Sirius stood in front of Harry in his dog-like transformation, wagging his tail like a good dog. Mrs. Weasley sighed, giving up on trying to control the man. Silvia went with Fred, George and Ginny who gathered up with Lupin, the others with Mr. Weasley. They all rushed to King's Cross Station, with great haste. It was a bit of a ways on foot. Mad-Eye took care of the luggage behind everyone.

Soon enough they reached the station on time, passing by a few familiar faces as they entered the station to where the Hogwarts Express lay. Silvia and the others arrived just behind Harry with Lupin gathering for one last confirmation.

"No trouble?" Moody asked.

"Nothing at all," Lupin replied honestly. "Well all of you look after yourselves. You too Harry."

He shook hands with the rest of the group until he looked at Silvia.

"Well this is it," he said with a smile. She smiled hugging him.

"I love you so much Remus," she commented.  
"I love you too Silvia," Lupin replied with a grin, and then pushed her away. "Now go aboard before the train leaves without you."

"I'll write as much as I can I promise," Silvia told him as she ran up to the platform onto the train with the others.

"I'll take your word on it," Remus announced as he waved his niece off as she went aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Silvia stood beside the trio and Ginny as they waved out the train window as it commenced down the tracks with a farewell whistle. The figures of the members of the Order faded and blurred as they moved faster and faster along the tracks. Finally, they turned the corner and the station disappeared from their sight. Silvia closed the window as the group gathered in the hall of the train.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione mentioned with anxiety.

"Oh lighten up," Ron commanded. "The poor bloke hasn't seen daylight in like forever."

"Well, we would love to stay and chat but we have business with Lee to discuss," Fred announced then he and George disappeared into the corridor on the right.

"Shall we go and find a compartment then?" Harry suggested, but in return Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of regret.

"Sorry Harry but Ron and I have to go to the prefect's carriage," Hermione explained.

"Oh. Right. Fine," Harry replied quickly.

"I don't think we have to stay there the whole time," Hermione informed, hoping to cheer him up.

"Oh well then I might see you later then," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I would rather – well you know I'm not like Percy."

"I know," Harry replied with a grin. With that said and done, Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks down the corridor, leaving the three of them alone. Silvia looked over at her two companions with questioning glances.

"Come on," Ginny commanded. "If we go now we could save them a seat."  
"Right," Harry agreed picking up Hedwig and his trunk from behind. Silvia followed the two of them from behind, observing the faces as she passed each compartment. Some of the glances she received were rather unneeded and it gave her a nervous twinge in her stomach. They walked all the way down to the last carriage of the train, reacquainting with Neville Longbottom who was holding onto his trusted frog Trevor.

"Hi Harry, Ginny…Every where's full…I can't find a seat," he announced.

"There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here," Ginny informed, entering the compartment with ease. "She's all right."

Ginny entered in first, then Neville then Harry and Silvia from behind. They dragged their trunks into the compartment, noticing a strange girl reading as if she hadn't even noticed them enter.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny greeted cheerfully as she gotten everything settled. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The strange girl with messy, dirty blonde hair and strange eyes glanced at the four of them for a few long moments. She then nodded at Ginny's question, accepting their company. Silvia glanced at this girl with great curiosity. Each of them set their trunks over in the compartments above their heads and sat down silently. Neville realized Silvia's presence but didn't say a word. Silvia was too distracted by this girl named Luna. She was reading this magazine upside down (it was funny for Silvia actually turned her head to the side to see what the title read).

"Did you have a good summer, Luna?" Ginny questioned, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes," Luna replied with a dreamy way. Silvia noticed her stare at Harry as she said this. "It was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're _Harry Potter."

"I know," Harry replied causing Neville to chuckle. Luna then turned to the chuckling boy.

"Although I don't know you," Luna mentioned.

"I'm nobody," Neville replied quickly. Ginny smiled then introduced him properly.

"Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. She's my year only in Ravenclaw," Ginny introduced. "I don't think you met Silvia either Neville."

"No I haven't," Neville informed. Silvia smiled cheerfully.

"Silvia Lupin," she introduced shaking his hand.

"Lupin?" Neville questioned. "You're related to Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle," Silvia explained. Neville smiled.  
"I never knew that he had a niece," Neville commented then remained silent as Luna proceeded to read her _Quibbler _magazine upside down.

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure_," Luna sang, causing everyone to fall silent within the compartment. Harry and Neville raised their eyebrows as Ginny and Silvia laughed softly by their reaction.

The ride was beginning to prolong. The sun was becoming dimmer with a shield of dark gray clouds. The silence broke when Neville showed off his plant that he had gotten for his birthday.

"It's a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he announced with pride. "It's very rare that I don't even think Professor Sprout has one in her Greenhouse even."

"What's it do?" Silvia questioned looking at the strange plant that looked rather diseased and revolting.

"Loads of stuff!" Neville responded with excitement. "It has an amazing defensive mechanism. Harry hold Trevor for me."

Before Harry could even protest, the toad was already landed on his lap as Neville desperately searched in his schoolbag for a quill. Silvia watched him then glanced over towards Luna who peered her eyes over from reading her magazine. She wasn't sure what this was going to do as Neville targeted his point then gave a sharp poke into the plant with the quill. The plant burst out liquid through every boil of its skin. The thick, stinking liquid went everywhere without warning. Harry got hit directly in the face while Ginny had some on her fiery red hair. Silvia shook off the stuff from her now green jacket that used to be pure black until now.

She glanced over at Neville, realizing he was soaked, head to toe in the slimy goop.

"Sorry…I never done that before," Neville confessed. "Don't worry though it's not poisonous."

Suddenly without warning, Cho Chang opened the door greeting Harry.

"Um…bad time?" she questioned giving a smile. Harry cleaned off his glasses, recognizing the voice.

"Oh…hi," he greeted when he spotted her. He didn't know what else to say to the pretty girl.  
"Well I just wanted to say hi…bye then," Cho informed leaving as quickly as she came and closing the door behind her.

"Does anyone have any bright ideas on how to clean up this stuff?" Silvia asked wanting to get rid of this slim that surrounded them. Ginny took out her wand.

"_Scourgify!_" she enchanted, wiping the whole place clean off the Stinksap. Silvia looked about her in relief.

"Thanks Ginny," she thanked grateful to be clear of that stinky plant sap. Neville apologized again then remained silent for a good long time.

Within an hour, Ron and Hermione finally arrived, as the gang went off eating whatever snacks were purchased from the trolley. Ron snatched a Chocolate Frog from Harry as he settled down on the seat beside him.

"Well there are two prefects of each House. Boy and girl," Hermione informed as she took an empty seat beside Luna.

"Guess who's Slytherin's prefect?" Ron questioned.

"Malfoy," Harry replied with disbelief.

"Oh of course," Ron agreed bitterly.

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione added.

"What about Hufflepuff?" Harry questioned with curiosity.  
"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," Ron replied

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil are in Ravenclaw," Hermione announced.

Luna suddenly spoke about how Patil didn't like Harry as a date at the Yule Ball because he wasn't a good dancer, then without another word, she retreated back to her _Quibbler_ magazine, leaving everyone staring at her. Ron seemed rather antsy, checking his watch from time to time.

"Waiting for a date or something?" Silvia teased as she sat with her arms folded about her chest. Ron looked at her for a moment.

"No, we're supposed to patrol the corridors every once in a while," Ron replied. "We can give out punishments too…I just can't wait to bring out something with Crabbe and Goyle."

"You're not supposed to do it Ron!" Hermione intervened of his mischievous planning.

"Oh like Malfoy's not going to abuse his position either," Ron shot back. That was when they were going back and forth at each other.

"I could just imagine him now writing:_ I must not look like a baboon's backside_…" Ron explained, writing in midair. As everyone laughed, the strange, Luna Lovegood seemed to laugh much louder and harder than the rest of them. She laughed so hard that she even dropped her magazine onto the floor. It took very long moments until she finally settled down.

Harry took a look at her magazine reading the headlines of the _Quibbler _with deep interest. Silvia glanced over his shoulder, noticing a title that read: '_**Sirius Black: Villain or Victim**__'_ then it led to the article that scandalized Black's reputation. After a few moments, Harry put it down, unable to read anymore. By the looks of it, Silvia wouldn't blame him. It was jeopardizing Sirius' true identity, revealing only his criminal ways that happened years ago.

"Anything good?" Ron questioned as he put the magazine down.

"Of course not. _The_ _Quibbler's _rubbish," Hermione commented without hesitation.

"Excuse me," Luna intervened, her tone changed into a stern pitch. "My father is the editor."

That stopped Hermione from any more criticism. Silvia's eyebrows raised in embarrassment for Hermione as she stuttered to find a way out.

"I'll have it back thank you," Luna implied snatching the magazine back into her grasp. After that, she didn't say another word as she hid her face behind the pages.

Suddenly the compartment door opened, revealing the menace himself, Draco Malfoy with his trusty henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. He was smirking at Harry for no reason.

"What?" Harry questioned irritably before Malfoy had any chance to speak.

"Manners, Potter, or I might just give you a detention," Malfoy commented slyly. "I made prefect which means I have the power to give out punishments."

"Yeah, we heard," Harry informed. "But unlike me, you're a git, so just leave us alone."

"Tell me Potter, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley?" Malfoy provoked.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione demanded. He just smirked in amusement. He looked around at the, to his view, the loser group. He noticed a new face, and that was Silvia. He made sly smirk and nodded over towards her. She ignored him, feeling uncertain.

"Will you leave already?" Harry questioned in annoyance.

"Sure after you tell me who your friend is," Malfoy replied with a sly smile.

"I'm afraid my friends asked you to leave," Silvia replied. Malfoy just chuckled under his breath then looked at Harry before he left.

"I'll keep my eye on you Potter," Draco mentioned then was forced by Hermione who stood, closing the door on him.

"So that's the famous Malfoy you guys have been chatting about," Silvia mentioned. "I wouldn't blame you for being so hostile towards him."

"Yeah, well he's a real git most of the time. Let's just hope you don't arrive make it into Slytherin with him," Ron mentioned.

"I forgot about that, they still need to choose your house by the Sorting Hat," Hermione recalled. Silvia looked at each of them with curiosity then nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if you're going to be heading off with the first years?" Neville questioned.

"I doubt it, I mean she is of fifth year, why should she join them?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Silvia mentioned. Suddenly, the rain began to fall as the sun faded from the sky. It was only moments later they had a good glimpse of Hogwarts from the dark shadowed night.

"We better change," Hermione suggested, causing everyone in the compartment to shuffle through their trunks for their uniforms. It was hard to open them, but they managed; hastily they switched into their uniforms as the train began to slow down. Hermione and Ron pinned their prefect badges onto their robes, checking it every so often. Silvia looked at herself in the black of the window, examining the new uniform. She suddenly felt a huge smile being drawn across her face. It fit just right and she noticed the train was slowing down almost to a complete stop.

Silvia locked her trunk back up after putting her other clothes into its space. The surroundings were becoming rattled with the racket of the students and the stopping of the train engine. Ron and Hermione disappeared from the carriage, for they needed to become in charge of all of this, although they left their pets with them.

"I'll take your owl," Luna offered as they gathered their things along with their own pets.

"Thanks," Harry accepted with uncertainty as he grabbed Ron's owl Pigwidgeon watching Neville stuff Trevor in his pocket.

"I'll take her cat," Silvia told as she grabbed her trunk and made her way to Crookshanks who remained on the top of the trunk compartment. The cat hissed at her furiously causing Silvia to back off. She noticed the cat stared at her with protective eyes, her purring became growling.

"Okay maybe I don't," Silvia announced. Ginny went beside her.

"Oh for heaven's sake Crookshanks, be nice," Ginny commented, grabbing the fat, orange fur ball from her place.

The feline squirmed in Ginny's grip but the poor girl had to grip onto her so she wouldn't run off. The group exited the carriage taking a step onto the platform, leaving them curious for they had not heard or seen Hagrid greet the first years.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry questioned with curiosity.

"I don't know, but we better get out of the way. We're blocking the door," Ginny warned, causing the group to scrabble out of the way from the first years.

Although when they did so, the crowds of students that hastily made their way onto the platform separated them. Silvia tried to dodge a few oncoming students that passed her. Finally she found Harry and Ginny once again, forcing her way through the crowds. She finally approached the two of them, as they were looking around for any sign of their big loveable giant Hagrid. They were waiting for Ron and Hermione with their pets in their grasp as they watched the students separate into different directions, some to Hogsmeade Station others to the boats for the first years.

The group of them finally approached the surroundings of Hogsmeade Station, where all the carriages were sitting in place for the welcoming students. Silvia walked with the group, her eyes wandering within the darkness. Suddenly, Ron reunited with them once again.

"Where's Pig?" Ron questioned, looking for his tiny owl.

"That Luna girl has him," Harry replied, turning to face him. "Where do you think -?"

"–Hagrid is? No idea," Ron finished his sentence. Then a few seconds later, Hermione approached them from the crowd.

"I swear I'm going to report Malfoy one of these days. He's was torturing a first year…Where's Crookshanks?" Hermione ceased of her annoyance with Malfoy and phased back to reality.

"Ginny's got him over there," Harry replied pointing over the red head's direction. Silvia noticed Harry stare at absolutely nothing for a long time. His eyes were wide with wonder and astonishment as he stared in what looked at nothing except air.

"What _are_ those things?" he questioned, his eyes not moving from their spot.

"What?" Ron questioned turning around but seeing nothing.

"Those horse-" he began but ceased as Luna gathered with them, giving Ron his twittering owl.

"Sweet owl…what were you saying Harry?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone.

"What are those horse things?" Harry repeated suddenly becoming annoyed. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in one of the vacant carriages looking at Harry with oddity.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm talking about…Look!" he commanded, becoming very frustrated as if they were children ignoring him. "Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

"Are you all right Harry?" Ron asked becoming unsure of his best friend's behavior. Harry looked at him, feeling anxious but then gave up on trying to convince them that something was pulling the carriages, something for some reason they couldn't see.

"I…yeah…" he replied hopping into the carriage with Ron and the others. Silvia hopped in from behind, suddenly becoming concerned of Harry's strange behavior.

"It's all right," Luna comforted in her dreamy tone. "I can see them too."

"Can you?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Luna replied with a cheerful smile. "I've always been able to see them since first year. They've always pulled the carriages."

The carriage preceded onward, following the others in their usual a single file way up to the castle. It was a rough ride until the carriages finally went into a halt at the entrance of the two large oak doors. Suddenly, Mr. Filch was standing in front of the entrance as if waiting for them. The carriage halted, causing the caretaker to sneer his impatient sneer.

"Are you Silvia Lupin?" he questioned in a low rough tone. Silvia looked at the scruffy caretaker with his small bug eyes holding his cat Mrs. Norris in his arms.

"I am," Silvia replied with uncertainty.

"Come with me girly," he commanded, helping her off the carriage. She turned back as she left the others staring down her way.

"We'll see you later," Hermione called out, causing Silvia to nod, as the caretaker was dragging her into the castle.

Mr. Filch didn't take her into the Great Hall; she was being dragged down the stone corridors of the school. He paced down the hallway to the sealed entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," he intoned, causing the door to reveal itself and to activate the spiral staircase with the Golden Phoenix spinning along with it. Filch pulled Silvia onto the moving staircase and climbed up the steps. Silvia tried to keep up with this messy caretaker as he finally reached the door to her relief.

As Mr. Filch entered into the Headmaster's office, a rush of astonishment spread throughout Silvia's entire mind. The instruments, the portraits, the trinkets of priceless value; it was all so fascinating.

"Don't touch anything," Mr. Filch warned as he let go of her arm, stroking Mrs. Norris and watching her like a guard dog.

"Where are we?" Silvia questioned as she wandered through the office.

"Headmaster's office, although I don't expect him until after the feast," Mr. Filch replied, his glaring eyes remaining on her.

"If everyone else is at the feast, why am_ I_ here?" Silvia asked, starting to feel bewildered.

"Sorry girly, Dumbledore's orders," Mr. Filch replied, as Silvia remained in her place watching the moving portraits stare at her with equal curiosity.

Then, something caught her eye, a creature with red and golden feathers that remained at its side, its black eyes staring down at the newcomer. It was Professor Dumbledore's special companion, his phoenix Fawks. Silvia looked at the humble creature with astonishment and disbelief. She heard about these fascinating creatures but never actually had the pleasure of seeing one face to face.

Without warning, a figure burst through the door as if to attack. Silvia and Mr. Filch looked back in surprise at the unexpected intruder. Of course it was only Severus Snape who barged into the Headmaster's office without invitation. His black eyes were staring down at Silvia with an unreadable, silent expression. Mr. Filch turned to the potions master with curiosity.

"Professor, I didn't know you would be joining us," Mr. Filch commented with a sly smile.

"It seems that the Headmaster wishes for me to keep an eye on the girl while he rounds up the students to their dormitories," Snape informed, his eyes moving towards the caretaker. "That also requires your leave. Now."

Mr. Filch just bowed his head, then departed the room, leaving the poor girl and hated potions master in the room alone. As soon as the door closed, it was awkwardly silent.

"So you are niece of Remus J. Lupin," Professor Snape commented within the silence. Silvia just looked at him strangely, waiting patiently in her place as he approached her slowly. Each step echoed in the silence of Dumbledore's office. He reached about two feet away from her, his black eyes still staring with great intensity.

"I understand we have a situation on our hands with you," he mentioned his hands folded in front of him. Silvia looked at him funny. Was he talking about her werewolf problem? Did he even know of it?

"You seem troubled," Snape commented flatly. "I'm fully aware of your dangerous well-being Miss Lupin."

With that said, Silvia looked at him strangely. Should she even trust this man? How should he know of her well-being?

"Yes I've heard of your behavior during your walks in the moonlight," Snape continued, a sly smirk upon his face. "I trust that you'll take extra care of you evening classes during those nights."

He leaned in rather close to her face, his eyes piercing into hers and through her skull. Silvia just stared at him, feeling very uneasy. After that awkward moment, Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall entered into the room, causing Snape to back away from the girl. Silvia jumped in surprise by their sudden arrival.

"Ah Severus, I see you met one of your new students," Dumbledore announced with a cheerful smile.

"Yes Headmaster," Snape agreed. Dumbledore and McGonagall approached the two of them, ceasing to a halt.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Silvia," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster. This is one of my colleagues, Professor McGonagall. And I see you already met Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you dear," Professor McGonagall greeted with a welcoming smile, shaking Silvia's hand. Silvia smiled back in return then noticed Professor Dumbledore holding a very strange and worn out hat in his aging hands.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore requested, walking over to his desk and offering a seat in front of him. Silvia obeyed respectfully, taking a seat in the vacant chair. Professor McGonagall stood beside Albus as he took a Chocolate Frog from his pocket that he must've saved for later.

"I'm sorry you had to miss the feast. It was a rather delectable one indeed," Dumbledore mentioned. "But I guess we'll have one like that at the end of the year. Plus there are so many choices for breakfast, lunch and dinner in this place."

Silvia couldn't help but laugh at this elderly man's cheerfulness.

"Now, Remus has told me a lot about you. He also mentioned your troubles on certain nights," Dumbledore mentioned. With that the room felt awkward once again. She nodded suddenly feeling like an outcast, (being a witch or a wizard was nothing compared to being a danger to yourself and others just because of some hideous creature biting you because you weren't looking).

"But you should not worry yourself my dear. We have had at least one student we took care of and look how he turned out. He's one of the most polite gentlemen I have seen in my years," Dumbledore complimented, trying to cheer her from her position. Silvia smiled in thanks. "My colleagues will keep an eye out for you; especially Professor Snape for he has the ingredients to help you if you run out. Also I must advise you to leave your Tower to the seventh floor, you may not see it at first but if you concentrate on what you need the most, you'll see what it is."

Silvia nodded in understanding.

"Now that that is all settled, let's see what your House is shall we? Minerva if you will do the honors," Dumbledore requested, as Professor McGonagall nodded. Silvia noticed that she grabbed the hat from his desk and placed it on her head. It was large upon her head and she was bewildered by what was going to happen.

"_Oh I thought I was done this job,_" the Sorting Hat commented, waking up from its silent tranquility.  
"This is your last one. This is Silvia Lupin," Professor McGonagall introduced, allowing the magical hat to do its work.

"_Hmmm…Oh now this is something I haven't seen in years…yes brave, not a bad mind…quite talented and a peculiar sense of caution and fear about you…But where to put you? You have fears but you are very determined so that leaves out Hufflepuff…Hmm…Smart but something about you that makes it leave out Ravenclaw. You can be strong and sometimes…ruthless if not handled correctly...Makes me think Slytherin…But there is respect and control, leaving you to have a natural reaction to love your piers…I say…GRYFFINDOR!_" The Sorting Hat yelled with great enthusiasm. Dumbledore and McGonagall clapped in return, smiles on their faces. Professor McGonagall took off the hat from her head, smiling proudly.

"Well done. Now I believe you would wish to go retire for the night," Dumbledore requested. Silvia nodded in reply.

"Wait, sorry sir, but what about my things?" Silvia questioned with curiosity, remembering she left her trunk on the carriage.

"Don't worry, they'll be in the Gryffindor Tower as soon as you arrive," Dumbledore replied. "Now Silvia, get some rest for you have a long year ahead of you."

"Thank you Professor," Silvia thanked gratefully.

"Now dear I'll show you to the Tower so you can rest," McGonagall commented. Silvia nodded then departed with her to start her new life in this wondrous place.

This was the beginning of something she couldn't imagine. And it was all thanks to her uncle.


	6. First Day in a Strange World

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First Day in a Strange World**_

Professor McGonagall walked through Hogwarts' corridors, leading her new student up the continuous moving staircases towards the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady was smiling at herself in a handheld mirror she had in her grasp as Silvia and McGonagall approached.

"There's a password in order to get into your common room. You have to memorize it for you'll need it all year, understand?" Professor McGonagall explained then she leaned over. She whispered the password to Silvia and she nodded believing she had it. "Go on dear."

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," Silvia intoned, having a bit of difficulty at first. The fat lady smiled, gladly opening the secret entrance into Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall watched her enter into the Tower.

"Miss Lupin," she called out before the door closed all the way. Silvia turned from her call.

"Yes Professor?" Silvia asked, holding the door.

"I'll have your schedule tomorrow in the Great Hall, so be prepared for your first day," McGonagall replied. "And good luck."

"Thank you," Silvia thanked allowing the Professor to leave from her presence to turn in. Silvia turned then entered fully into the Gryffindor common room. She noticed that the Weasley twins along with Lee Jordan with Ron and Hermione were still in the common room with a few more Gryffindor students. Silvia approached Ron and Hermione and tapped them on the shoulder as they stared into the fireplace, extremely quiet.

The two of them looked up while Hermione shrieked.

"You're in Gryffindor!" she yelled hugging her. Silvia laughed then had a smile from Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Silvia asked taking a seat next to Ron.

"He went to bed already. Where were you? We didn't see you at the feast," Ron mentioned.

"Oh…Professor Dumbledore needed to sort me into a house plus he had to straighten some things out for me. You know since I'm new and all," Silvia replied.

"Well you missed the weirdest feast of our time," Ron commented.

"It wasn't that bad Ron," Hermione disagreed.

"Why? What happened?" Silvia asked in curiosity.

"Professor Dumbledore hired a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes," Hermione replied. "And she works on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. She interrupted Dumbledore of all people."

"Twisted she is," Ron commented. "Plus Hagrid is being replaced by Professor Grubbly-Plank for our Care for Magical Creatures class. The poor bloke, I hope he's all right."

"Well I'm going to bed," Hermione announced, standing from her place.

"I'll go with you, I'm pretty tired myself," Silvia mentioned, following Hermione away from the common room. "Night Ron."

"Night," Ron commented as they went into the direction of the girl's dormitories.

Silvia walked up the stone steps into the girl's dormitories where some were already dressing into their nightclothes. She looked around, finding her trunk in front of one of the four-post beds. She searched it, finding everything there and then changed into more comfortable attire.

"What time do we have to get up Hermione?" Silvia asked as she finished dressing into her pajamas and hopping into her bed.

"Early but I'll make sure that you're up when I am," Hermione replied. She hopped into her bed across the room from hers.

"Thanks, night," Silvia thanked before she drifted off to sleep. This was her new home away from home…

_The growling…the haunting sound of that massive, hideous beast; that horrific creature grabbed a hold of her arm, waving it around as if to tear it from her body like a turkey at a thanksgiving dinner. Silvia screamed in agony and fear but then, all went black as the wound on her arm deepened and was concealed with dark pools of blood. She began to scream until…_

"Silvia wake up!" Hermione's voice demanded from outside of her nightmares. The calling that disturbed her unwanted dreams startled Silvia; she sat up in her bed in alert. She looked over beside her noticing Hermione hovering over her, with her long curls in her face.

"You all right?" Hermione asked with concern. "You seemed a bit horrified."

"Yeah…I'm…fine," Silvia replied taking a deep breath. Hermione nodded with understanding.

"Come on, if we don't get down there now we might not be able to get a seat," Hermione explained, pacing over to her bed to change into her robes. Silvia did the same, searching through her trunk, grabbing some clean robes from within its contents. She rushed putting them on, remembering to grab her wand from within her case that she left within the trunk. She was ready as she and Hermione headed downstairs to the common room. They noticed Harry and Ron depart from their dormitories as well.

Harry had an annoyed, irritated look, (from his conflicts with Seamus the previous night in the dorms) as he and Ron approached them.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked with concern as she and Silvia followed them for breakfast. "You look absolutely…oh for heaven's sake."

They followed her line of sight, noticing her stare at the common room notice board. Fred and George supposedly already started their business, trying to persuade some of the first years by their notice of "Gallons of Galleons!" really big that you could probably see it from the other side of the room. Hermione put down the sign in frustration and disgust.

"We'll have to talk to them Ron," she announced as she finished tearing down the incredibly large sign.

"Why?" Ron asked, thinking of how his brothers would torture him like they did a couple days ago.

"Because it's our job! We're prefects!" Hermione reminded in an irritated tone. But Ron didn't respond from her commands. "So what's wrong Harry, you seem rather angry about something?"

"Seamus believes Harry is lying about You-Know-Who," Ron replied, since Harry could not have the nerve to respond.

"Lavender's the same too," Hermione mentioned with a sigh.

"Telling her about whether or not I'm lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry questioned infuriated.

"No, I told her to keep her fat mouth shut about you. By the way Harry if you forgotten, we're on _your _side," Hermione shot back. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Sorry," Harry apologized; now feeling guilty of his ruthless behavior for the passed few weeks.

Finally after chatting about the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore's speeches, they followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall. The trio looked around the staff table, but they were disappointed at the remaining disappearance of Hagrid. The sky about them was gray, rain pouring down upon them as it disappeared above their heads. Silvia looked around with intrigue; she began to regret not seeing this the previous evening at the feast.

"Wow," she whispered aloud.

"You know Dumbledore didn't mention anything about how long Grubbly-Plank was staying," Harry mentioned as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe…maybe he didn't want to draw any attention of Hagrid not being here," Hermione concluded.

"How could we not notice?" Ron questioned. It was true, for how could you miss a half-giant within the halls of Hogwarts? It would be rather difficult to say the least. They sat down at their table, making space in a gap on either side. Silvia sat next to Hermione as they sat across from the boys. Suddenly, Angelina, a tall pretty black girl from the Quidditch team, walked next to Harry as he took his seat.

"Hi Angelina," Harry greeted.  
"Hi. Listen I've been made Gryffindor Captain," Angelina announced with a grin.

"Nice one," Harry commented beaming at her.

"Well we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are Friday at five o'clock and the whole team has to be there."

"Okay," Harry understood as she gave him one more quick smile then let them be.

Suddenly, there was a _whoosh_ of owls that entered into the Great Hall, dropping off packages and gifts to their receivers. The creatures were wet from the outside rain, their feathers damp. Hermione had to make way for a large barn owl that dropped off a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her.

"Why do you still get that?" Harry asked with irritation as he ate his breakfast of eggs and toast. "I'm not bothering with that load of rubbish."

"I just want to know what they're saying is all," Hermione replied, skimming through both sides of the paper. She rolled it up almost as soon as she opened it.

"Nothing?" Silvia questioned.

"Nothing about you or Dumbledore," Hermione replied, looking at Harry.

"Wow, considering what Remus was saying this whole summer, I thought there would at least be something about him or the Headmaster," Silvia commented. "But I guess it's for the best right now."

She took a gulp of her orange juice after finishing off a piece of toast in her hand. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was passing out the schedules to each of them hastily. The four of them grabbed them with intrigue, glancing at their schedules for the day. Suddenly, Ron moaned in disbelief.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…that's Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!" Ron announced with disappointment. "I wish Fred and George would get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked as both him and George arrived beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects don't request such things?"

"Well why don't you just look at what we got today," Ron suggested. "It's the worst Monday I ever seen."

"Fair point, you can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you really want it," Fred suggested. Silvia looked at them strangely.

"Why is it cheap?" Ron asked.

"Because you'll keep bleeding 'til you shrivel up and we don't have the antidote yet," George explained as he reached for some food.

"I wouldn't risk that kind of thing if I were you Ron," Silvia warned. "For all we know you could be sent to the hospital with something like that."  
"Yeah, I think I'd rather take the lessons," Ron replied.

"By the way you can't advise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board," Hermione ordered.

"Says who?" George questioned.

"Me and Ron," Hermione replied.

"I'm not a part of it," Ron shot back. The twins just sniggered.

"Well you say that now but soon enough you'll be begging for them," Fred mentioned.   
"Why do you think I'd do something as ridiculous as that?" Hermione questioned with disbelief.

"It's fifth year, O.W.L. year and you have exams coming up. Sooner or later you'll want an excuse to get out of it," Fred commented. The two of them mentioned how some kids weren't able to stand most of the year because of the O.W.L. exams. Silvia lingered off and on within their conversation. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, announcing the dates of when the next full moon occurred.

"What date is it?" she questioned.

"The first, why?" Hermione asked.

"I just needed to know a few things that's all," Silvia replied.

"Why are you planning on escaping from the school already?" Fred questioned.

"No I was just planning ahead is all," she explained. Then as she looked on the piece of paper that moved with the waning light of the moon for that evening, it warned how many more days until the full moon. It started flashing for five more days! Saturday! Silvia suddenly had a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"You know what I just remembered something, have you guys heard of the Shrieking Shack?" she questioned, recalling the warning if something were to go wrong then she would flee there.

"Have we heard of the Shrieking Shack she asks," Fred replied with a smile.

"Of course we know what it is," George commented. "It's one of the most haunted places in London."

"They heard screams in that place. Haunting screams," Ron pitched in.

"No one likes to go near it," Hermione added. Silvia wondered why but nodded her head. Harry looked at her with curiosity. Silvia noticed his questioning stare but averted his gaze.

"We better get moving, I still need to get my books for the first couple classes," Hermione mentioned, rising from her seat.

"Me too," Silvia followed, folding the piece of parchment in her hand and stuffing it in her robes for safekeeping.

…

The four of them entered into the classroom for History of Magic with Professor Binns who was in fact a ghost teacher. Silvia looked around the room as she sat beside Harry at the end with Ron and Hermione to his left. She noticed many dull and disappointed expressions among the students as they gathered into the large classroom, taking their seats.

"Did someone die or something?" Silvia questioned over to Harry as he rested his head against his fist.

"Yeah our teacher. He's a ghost and you'll be lucky if you do survive this class," Harry replied with a dull voice.

"It can't be that bad," Silvia assured.

"Believe me, you'll reconsider after this class," Ron pitched in, hearing their conversation. Silvia just shrugged as Professor Binns commenced the first class of the day.

She listened for a few moments, taking down notes as the ghost continued without a pause in each of his sentences. She did find it rather difficult to remain conscious as her quill scribbled against the parchment. The subject included the giant wars, which took about an hour and a half's worth of suffering until he finally ceased of his uncontrollable dribble. The students exited the room with cheerful expressions, (if you're wondering why, they just escaped the most boring, incredibly dull classroom in the whole entire school. They were finally free!).

"How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this whole year?" Hermione questioned sternly, referring to the incident when Ron and Harry played hangman during the entire session of class.

"We'd fail our O.W.L.s! You wouldn't want that on your conscience now would you?" Ron protested.

"Well you would deserve it. Besides you two don't even try to listen," Hermione persisted.

"We do try. But you know how bloody boring that bloke is. You at least have the brains and memory to stand all of it. So tell me is it nice to rub it in?" Ron inquired mockingly.

"Stop giving me that rubbish," Hermione demanded. Thankfully the argument stopped for a few moments as they walked along the damp courtyard, which there was still a slight drizzle floating amongst them.

"Well I wouldn't blame you guys for hating that class but even I could concentrate every so often. I just listened for what seemed like more important stuff," Silvia mentioned.

"See! Even I'm not the only one who listens," Hermione commented lastly as they took a seat by an isolated corner.

"So what do you think Snape's going to put us up to this year?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know, probably the same old rubbish," Harry replied.

"Is he the Potion's teacher?" Silvia asked curiously.

"That plus he's the biggest git besides along Malfoy, which he adores the most I should mention," Ron explained.

"I think this year it would be a lot more difficult," Hermione commented.

"Yeah I think you're right," Harry agreed. Ron nodded his head. Suddenly, an unexpected face turned up to greet them…or at least Harry specifically.

"Hello Harry," a very feminine voice greeted. Cho Chang approached them, beaming and unaccompanied. Silvia just watched as she stood beside Ron, staring at this girl she recognized from the train.

"Hi, so…er…have a good summer?" Harry questioned, his voice sort of stuttering and his face growing red.

"Oh, it was all right you know…" Cho replied pausing for a long time. Suddenly, Ron broke the awkward silence between them.

"Is that a Tornado's badge?" he questioned pointing at a sky blue badge. "You don't support them do you?"  
"Yeah I do," Cho replied.

"Have you always or just the winning league?" Ron continued, disturbing Harry's brief but short conversation with Cho. Silvia noticed that Harry must've liked this girl to act around her this way.

"I've been with them since I was six," Cho replied coolly. "I'll see you Harry."

Cho walked away, leaving the four of them how they were beforehand. Harry turned to Ron frustrated, his face red in embarrassment. Silvia could feel the tension rising within the group again.

"You are so tactless!" Hermione remarked coldly.

"What? I only asked her if-" Ron began to explain but was interrupted.

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?" Hermione questioned as if it were the most plain, obvious thing in the world.

"So? She could've, I wasn't stopping-" Ron began to protest.

"What on earth was the point of attacking her Quidditch team?" Hermione inquired.

"Attacking? I was only-" Ron began once again.

"What does it _matter_?" Hermione questioned but finally the bell rang for them to stop their bickering.

"There's the bell," Harry informed dully, relieved that they stopped their arguing for a few moments. Unfortunately that didn't stop them from continuing to argue amongst one another. Silvia would've figured that Harry would be the one fighting within this battle, not his best friends about the girl he apparently had a crush on. It was suddenly getting irritating, she had to move and walk beside Harry. They finally reached the dungeons before Professor Snape was even in the room.

They filed into the classroom taking their usual seat in the back, chatting a little bit before Snape gave them order. He mentioned a reminder about the O.W.L.s and continued to mention that he would only take the best next year for N.E.W.T. Potion classes. Finally he got down to business on what they were doing.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace," Snape began staring at each of his students. "It's a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. But be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you need to pay very close attention to what you are doing."

Silvia's heart began to throb in her chest; Hermione sat up attentively in her seat. Snape flicked his wand, revealing the ingredients needed on the chalkboard and the cabinets opened for the students to begin and retrieve their contents.

"Start," the strict professor commanded, causing the class to bustle about the dungeons. It was absolutely nerve racking. You had to put the ingredients in order at the right amount and right time in order to get the instructions right on the spot. It was the longest class all of them ever experienced.

Finally, when there was only ten minutes left until the bell rang, Snape announced that there should appear to be a silver vapor rising from the contents of the potion. Silvia began to reach mental panic as she stared down at her own cauldron. She prayed for a miracle, hers was turning purple then fading into a lighter coating of vapor. The Slytherins in the front seemed to be respected in judgment from their Headmaster of the House. But as he swept along the line of the Gryffindor students, some of the comments were harsh and very criticized.

Silvia stared at hers, as it continued as the vapor turned from a dark purple to silver in a matter of seconds. She sighed in relief; she suddenly jumped at the sight of Snape as he observed her potion.

"Tell me Miss Lupin did you follow the instructions on your own or did you allow Miss Granger here help you with a few steps?" Snape questioned sternly.

"No sir, surprisingly enough I was quite capable of doing this on my own," Silvia replied; oh how she hated that piercing stare of his.

"Well congratulations for making your first potion with me then Miss Lupin. Perhaps you are of some use in this class after all," Snape commented coolly. Silvia just nodded, allowing him to criticize on the rest of the line. She exhaled, feeling herself holding her breath for a few seconds.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Snape suddenly inquired with a grim smirk. With that said, everyone in the class turned to see Harry's failure of the assignment. After convincing Harry of him missing a step on the third line of instructions, he vanished the contents in his cauldron, forcing him to do it over.

"Now those of you who _have _done my instructions, put a sample of your potion in a flask with your name on a label and put it on my desk," Snape ordered. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and is uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Everyone did as they were told, putting their samples upon the desk filing out as the bell rang for lunch. Harry finally joined them outside of Snape's dungeons as they waited for him. Silvia noticed Malfoy pass by them with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He eyed her as he passed them and then laughed at Harry's failings at Potions. Harry had an annoyed, hopeless expression on his face. They finally reached the Great Hall for lunch, taking their seats with ease.

"That was pretty harsh of him don't you think?" Silvia asked, referring to Professor Snape.

"That was really unfair," Hermione agreed. "I mean Goyle's potion was worse considering it set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, but when was there a time when Snape was ever fair to me?" Harry reminded. It was true; Snape had picked him on ever since he got into Hogwarts on his first year. With that in mind, neither of them answered.

"I suppose he was never very fond of you, eh?" Silvia inquired breaking the silence for a moment.

"He always was like that to Harry since our first year. He's a miserable git that's all," Ron replied.

"Although he might actually be better this year," Hermione mentioned with some hope in her tone. "…I mean…since he is in the Order and everything."

Suddenly, the two close friends began to fight over whether or not Snape should be considered a trustworthy companion. It was driving both Silvia and Harry insane; it was starting to actually irritate Silvia too, and she was beginning to feel slightly confused on how to react towards their nagging behavior.

"Shut up! The both of you!" Harry suddenly commanded, causing his two friends to cease their argument and freeze from continuing. "You're always having at each other and it's driving me mad!"

With that said, Harry grabbed his school bag, leaving them at the table by themselves. Silvia looked at the pair with widened eyes then started collecting her things. Ron and Hermione looked at her with curiosity, although still stunned by Harry's recent outburst.

"Where you going?" Ron inquired as Silvia stood up from the table.

"I'm going to talk to him," Silvia replied simply.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione protested silently.

"Well no offense, but I wasn't the one who drove him 'mad'," Silvia commented, trying the best to keep her voice subtle and not rude. "I'll see you in Divination."

She grasped onto her bag and hastily followed Harry whom was troubled by his irritable friends. It took a few long strides to finally reach him from the gathering crowds of students. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump from the unexpected presence.

"Just leave me-" he began but noticed it was her.

"Alone," Silvia finished with a sympathetic look. Harry bowed his head for a moment.

"Sorry," he apologized as he began walking again with her at his side.

"It's all right," Silvia mentioned as they began to pass the picture of Sir Cadogen. "Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere away from them," Harry replied haughtily. They went up the stairs towards the North Tower. They were the only ones who climbed up the stairwell, their footsteps echoing softly.


	7. An Unforgivable Statement

_**Chapter 7**_

_**An Unforgivable Statement**_

Harry and Silvia paced their way, climbing the steps of the North Tower in silence. It was a bit awkward really, considering the boy's emotions were burning off some negative thoughts bottled inside him. Silvia tried to open her mouth but couldn't find the words to release him of his infuriated mood.

"So why didn't we see you when Professor Lupin was teaching here?" Harry all of a sudden inquired, breaking the silence.

"I uh…stayed somewhere while Remus moved here for the year," Silvia replied in a very hesitant way. She had suddenly remembered where she was held, but if she told him or the others, they might have been suspicious of her…problems. "He thought it would be best if I stayed somewhere instead at home."

"Did you stay with your parents?" Harry questioned. Silvia shook her head.

"Just…somewhere," she exhaled, regretting the lack of a better answer. Harry looked at her suspiciously but the bell rang, fortunately ending the conversation. The two of them entered through the open trap door into the North Tower; Ron followed who was a few moments behind them. Harry and Silvia sat down at a nearby table followed by Ron shortly after.

At first it seemed rather awkward until Ron spoke up.

"Hermione and me stopped fighting," he announced sitting beside Harry.

"Good," Harry replied, feeling not all that convinced.

"But she did say that it would be nice if you just stopped taking out your temper on us," Ron added with a bit of sternness in his tone. Harry was about to object but Ron interrupted by saying: "Just passing on the message."

"Good day," Professor Trelawney greeted with her dreamy tone and her enthusiastic smile. "Welcome back to Divination. I'm glad to see that everyone has returned to Hogwarts safely. Now, you will find on your tables copies of _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is the most important means of divination."

At first Silvia didn't think much of it until she began to sink deeper into the idea of "dream reading". _Oh no!_ she thought anxiously. _If she or anyone finds out what I dream, it'll be a disaster._

"Read the intro then divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on," Professor Trelawney instructed allowing the group of Gryffindor students to scatter about the room. Silvia didn't move; she remained at her spot next to the boys. Fortunately enough though, reading the introduction of _The Dream Oracle_ took up most of the lesson; leaving only ten minutes left to actually interpret dreams. Silvia looked at the two of them with uncertainty. There was no way that she would tell these two of her daily nightmares.

"I never remember my dreams," Ron mentioned with uncertainty. "One of you has to say one."

"You must remember one of them," Harry commented. He too wasn't going to share his strange nightmares that have been haunting him since the death of Cedric last year. Silvia began to feel tense with uncertainty. Ron thankfully did throw out one after thinking for a long moment.

"I had one where I was playing Quidditch the other night," he pointed out but he seemed to be struggling on what to recall of it. "What do you think it means?"

"Probably that you'll turn into a giant marshmallow or something," Harry replied, uninterested in the boring subject. Silvia just shrugged.

"I don't suppose you have anything better?" Ron questioned her. As soon as he asked her eyes widened, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat and her mind racing. Harry's eyes just glanced at her dully, noticing her strange expression.

"I…uh…" she began looking around desperately. _What bloody thing can I use? _She exclaimed in her mind. She looked around but finally was saved by the ringing of the bell. She sighed in relief. Professor Trelawney announced that she wanted the class to keep dream diaries for a month as homework. The class filed out, making their way down the latter. Silvia took a little time to recuperate from her anxious mind, allowing Harry and Ron to leave without her. _Well I guess I dodged a bullet there for now_, she thought breathing deeply.

She left the strange fortune-teller's quarters, departing down the ladder of the trap door exit. She paced down the stairs behind fellow Gryffindors catching up to Harry and Ron at the end of the stairwell. She caught up with them after passing a few students throughout the corridors. She heard Ron complaining about the loads of homework that was placed amongst them. The three of them made their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, awaiting the questionable teachings of this new instructor.

Professor Umbridge's attire was rather questionable considering what she wore wasn't really reflecting the seriousness of the subject. Wearing a brightly shown pink cardigan that was fluffy on some parts of the fabric, she beamed at the students as they entered. As Silvia followed the pair, she sat behind them on an empty desk until another student decided to take the vacant seat beside her. The way Professor Umbridge's attention and greeting was, it made Silvia look at her with suspicious and a rather uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Just by the fist glance of this woman made her think strange of her.

Her smile was too perky for such a serious and important subject. Her attire too bright and unusual and those eyes oh those piercing eyes. She was starting to feel that Snape was more tolerable to look at than her. Finally she began by yelling, "Good afternoon!" with great enthusiasm, her smile widening; although the class was not enthused as much as the new disciplinarian. She gave an unsatisfied expression forcing the class to repeat their greetings with more volume and enthusiasm.

"There now," she accepted with satisfaction and acceptance. "Wands away and quills out please."

The class looked at her with bewilderment and dull expressions, finding it hard to believe that they were about to participate the most serious class within the entire school and not have their wands out for _defense_. Even though Silvia was new at this school, she was even puzzled at the fact of not using magic and required just to write notes that were told by this strange woman. With a flick of her wrist, Professor Umbridge jotted down in neat, scribbled cursive:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Now, your teaching has been rather divided. Considering your teachers year after year had been constantly changing. Many of which did not seem approved by the Ministry by their curriculum. Which I may point out is far below what we expect of your O.W.L. this year. But I have good news," Umbridge announced. "We the Ministry have found an approved curriculum that was carefully structured for the defensive magic for this year."

Silvia felt her insides fuming with disgust at this teacher. She was insulting her uncle by explaining that his curriculum wasn't "Ministry-approved". So just because he didn't follow this dull structure of writing pointless notes about Defense Against the Dark Arts by actually using magic, means that he wasn't an accurate teacher? Surely she must be out of her mind. At least he did something in this course that made some confident about defending themselves from dark magic. Silvia's mind was interrupted when she heard Professor Umbridge announce: "Copy these down."

With another flick of the wrist, the board erased, rewriting an introductory of what the course is supposed to accomplish. Silvia looked at the three "course aims" shaking her head in disbelief. _Understanding the principles?_ _Learning to recognize situations and use magic legally?_ _Placing the use of defensive magic in context for practical use?_ _Are we even in the right classroom? _Silvia thought anxiously as she scribbled the notes in her notebook with dull enthusiasm and disappointment.

"Now does everyone have their couple of _Defensive Magical Theory_?" Umbridge questioned. The class just made a dreary moan of boredom. Umbridge's smirk faded with disapproval once again. "Now when I ask a question I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No Professor Umbridge'."

She repeated the question once again leaving the class to reply only slightly more loudly than the last. The class after that seemed very dull and tedious; her instructions were becoming pointless and the class seemed prolonged than needed. Hermione even, the one who followed all rules, didn't even glance at the pages that needed to be read. Suddenly everyone was staring at the 'brightest witch' within their group noticing her unusual behavior of not listening to the teacher's instructions.

Suddenly, Umbridge noticed Hermione's actions of being quiet but not achieving the task at hand.

"Did you have a question about the chapter dear?" Umbridge asked as if in a concerned tone but secretly annoyed that Hermione wasn't completing her instructions.

"No, not about the chapter," Hermione replied simply.

"If you have any queries about the chapter we'll discuss them at the end of class," Umbridge explained sternly.

"I've got a query about the course aims," Hermione answered honestly, causing the professor to raise her eyebrows with intrigue and question.

"And you're name is?" Umbridge asked.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Well Miss Granger the course aims are quite clear if you read them through," the professor told, her voice sweet and melodious. Silvia looked over at Hermione who sat diagonally from her, feeling a bit of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I don't," Hermione mentioned sternly with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "There's nothing written up there about _using _the defensive spells."

_Here we go,_ Silvia thought with horror, knowing that this couldn't end well with Umbridge and the rest of the class. Umbridge just laughed as if a humorous joke was said. "Why I can't imagine any situation of arising in my classroom that would require you to _use _a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not using magic?" Ron questioned with disbelief.

"Students raise your hands if you wish to speak, Mr. -?" Umbridge asked.

"Weasley," Ron answered raising his hand into the air. Professor Umbridge just smiled. Silvia noticed that many of her classmates among her raised their hands with eager anxiety.

"Miss Granger, you wish to say something else?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of Defensive Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione pointed out in an obvious tone.

"Well if that were true it would be of a Ministry-trained educational expert to decide. Are you one of those experts Miss Granger?" Umbridge inquired with stern seriousness and also a mocking manner. Hermione just shook her head about to object but Umbridge stopped her from making any further conflicts with the situation. "Then I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide then. You'll be learning in a risk free way."

"What is the use of that?" Harry suddenly intervened.

"_Hand,_ Mr. Potter!" Umbridge demanded, her patience running low. Harry obeyed with a disgusted expression but instead she went to another student instead of him. She called on Dean Thomas who seemed equally concerned with Harry's response.

"I repeat," Umbridge explained her tone becoming stern and impatient. "do you expect to be attacked during classes?"

"No," Dean replied also about to object but was once again interrupted by the professor.

"I do not wish to criticize but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty laugh. Silvia was felt her fist tightening. She was just about to pass it off until Umbridge finished with, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"Now wait just a minute!" Silvia suddenly burst out amongst the class. She suddenly stood from her seat, her eyes fuming with anger. Umbridge was about to demand something until Dean interrupted grabbing her attention.

"Now if you're talking about Professor Lupin he was the best we," Dean was about to finish until he was interrupted.

"_Hand_! Mr. Thomas! As I was saying," she was about to continue but Silvia interrupted by instinct.

"Professor!" she announced in a loud tone. Her mind was becoming infuriated, feeling that she would really turn into a werewolf right now and show her a dangerous half-breed.

"Excuse me Miss, and who might you be to interrupting me while I'm teaching?" Umbridge questioned her tone becoming irritated.

"Silvia Lupin," Silvia replied sternly, feeling as if she was hissing through her teeth. The whole class looked at her with astonishment and curiosity, (at least those who didn't know her, which only excluded Harry, Ron and Hermione). Umbridge looked at her awkwardly then smiling, laughing lightly.

"And what made you have such an outburst Miss Lupin?" Umbridge questioned.

"I suggest that you take back what you said about my uncle," Silvia replied, feeling her voice harden, still standing firmly from her seat.

"Well I can't take it back, I just was saying my firm opinion is all, deary. I meant no offense," Umbridge informed unconvincingly.

"My uncle is a good man, and by the looks of it you'll see that my classmates, they said he was one of the best," Silvia continued.

"Miss Lupin I suggest you sit down unless you want to see me after class in detention," Umbridge warned.

"I won't do anything unless you apologize and take back what you said about my uncle," Silvia informed, feeling her legs shaking underneath her.

"Sit down Miss Lupin!" Umbridge demanded with a squeak of her voice. "Sit down or you shall spend the whole week in detention with me!"

Silvia hesitated but then knew she couldn't afford a detention with this crazy, insulting woman. She forced herself to sit, no matter how much it hurt to hear the woman ramble on about her uncle being an _irresponsible wizard_ and a _dangerous half-breed_. This woman had no idea whom she's dealing with. The crazed professor called on Parvati who announced her name after being called.

"Isn't there a practical bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts on our O.W.L.? Don't we actually do the counter curses?" Parvati asked with curiosity and concern; although, the response didn't seem accurate to the question and seemed to make the class even more concerned.

"As long as you studied them in theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be capable of performing them," Umbridge replied passively. This woman couldn't be convinced of performing the defensive spells otherwise. It was driving the class insane and Silvia could see the look in Harry's eyes, which reflected fury and hatred among this pointless teacher.

"And what's good theory going to be in the real world?" he questioned rather loudly, finding it rather annoying that Umbridge was giving them pathetic and meaningless answers.

"This is school not the real world," the crazed woman corrected as if it were an obvious answer to know.

"So you're telling us not to be prepared for what's out there?" Harry questioned infuriated, his voice rising among the students.

"There's nothing waiting," Umbridge announced. "Who could you possibly imagine could attack young children such as yourselves?"

"There is plenty out there, Professor," Silvia intervened raising her hand. "Especially if you think there are dangerous half-breeds out there in the open."

"Oh and uh let's think," Harry added mockingly in a thoughtful tone. "How about _Lord Voldemort_?"

With that said, just about the whole class expressed their fear out in the open. Some gasped, others screamed and even Neville lost his balance and fell off his stool. Silvia stared at Umbridge seeing that her eyes were on Harry intently.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," she announced. She suddenly stared at Silvia, who was glaring at the woman with great disgust. She never felt this much hatred in her life. "You have been told that a Dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He wasn't dead! But he did return!" Harry exclaimed becoming frustrated.

"_This is all a lie_," Umbridge continued with a stern, confident voice.

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry objected so passionately finding it rather irritating and frustrating with this woman. "I saw him and fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge screamed, having enough of this conversation at hand. Everyone was silent and staring at the two of them as they went at each other. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock in my office. And now if you continue your reading," Umbridge continued with a sweet voice after having that argument with Potter.

But it wasn't over. Harry stood up, not giving into the fight. Hermione protested of his behavior and everyone else stared at him with curiosity and caution. He mentioned Cedric Diggory's death causing everyone to remain as silent as the grave. Umbridge just replied that it was a tragic accident. After another comment, the professor beckoned him to her desk as everyone else remained seated. Silvia stared at Harry, praying that he won't have another emotional breakdown and that he would survive her will as hard as she herself was trying by force in her mind. Umbridge wrote something down then finally handed it to Harry ordering him to escort it to Professor McGonagall. Harry left without another word, his face fuming.

Silvia remained in her seat, watching Professor Umbridge as she gave a satisfied grin towards his direction as he left. Everyone else was continuing with their studies, not saying another word about the incident. Suddenly, Umbridge called her, causing her to flinch unexpectedly.

"Miss Lupin?" she called, beckoning her towards her desk with her one finger motioning towards her. Silvia hesitated, feeling actual fear to sweep over her. She stood from her place, making her way towards the woman's desk slowly. She leaned forward towards the girl who was anxiously trying to keep a stern but unreadable expression.

"I'm going to give you a warning Miss Lupin. Another outburst like that and you'll get more than just a few points from your house taken away," Umbridge warned. "And I am not looking forward to punishing you so please just be a good girl and listen to my instructions."

Silvia just nodded in reply then when back to her seat where she pretended to read until the bell finally rang for them to leave. She hastily took her books following Ron and Hermione out the door. Thankfully they could finally take a break from this nonsense they had faced with Professor Umbridge.

Ron and Hermione stared at Silvia as she caught up with them giving sympathetic looks. Silvia felt herself fuming inside and she couldn't help it.

"She shouldn't have said that about your uncle. He was a descent man and a great teacher," Hermione commented as they walked down the halls.

"The woman is twisted I tell you, I mean, we're not going to be learning any spells at all? It's bloody ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed with irritation.

"I've never felt this much anger towards anyone my entire life!" Silvia growled.

"Easy there, it's not like she was targeting you or something," Ron informed.

"You have no idea what you're saying," Silvia spat.

"He is right I'm afraid. I mean I understand you could be a little angry with her but you must've heard a lot of insults about Professor Lupin. Especially from the Ministry," Hermione explained. Silvia stopped in her tracks.

"Are you saying that I don't have a right to be mad at her? She insulted my uncle! And as a matter of fact she insulted me!" Silvia told them angrily.

"All right, all right," Hermione accepted nervous by the girl's sudden outburst. "You don't have to jump on us or anything."

"Why were you insulted?" Ron questioned. "Besides Professor Lupin I mean."

Silvia suddenly froze.

"You wouldn't understand," she replied.

"Well if you just old us maybe- " Hermione suggested.

"No!" Silvia suddenly burst with nervousness. Hermione and Ron looked at her wide-eyed. She softened her tone. "No, just lay off it all right."

"But –" Hermione intervened but Silvia held a hand up to silence her.

"I'm going to the common room to get some homework done. Tell Harry I'm sorry about the mishap at class okay?" Silvia mentioned leaving the two of them to nod in understanding. "See you at dinner."

Silvia departed from their company making her way through the halls. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Brilliant now we have two people who like to have at our throats," Ron commented. Hermione just shook her head.

"She probably didn't mean it Ron," Hermione mentioned.

"Right," Ron answered unconvinced. Hermione just sighed, grabbing him by the arm and turning him in the other direction.

"Come on, let's go and find Harry," she suggested then they went off through the crowds of students, leaving Silvia alone and without company.


	8. The Effects of Twisted Umbridge

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Effects of Twisted Umbridge**_

Silvia paced up the stone stairwell, directing toward the large picture of the Fat Lady whom seemed to be enjoying herself by looking at her features through a small handheld mirror. The girl walked up, noticing a few Gryffindors following from behind.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," Silvia intoned, although sort of struggling with the pronunciation. The Fat Lady greeted her with a smile and then swung the door open, allowing her and following students into the common room.

She noticed the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan getting some volunteers for their candy experiments. Apparently a lot of first years, that supposedly wanted some free galleons in their grasp. Silvia shook her head as she saw some of the effects of the different joke candies that the twins invented. It was rather revolting some of them; boils on their face, their continuous coughing and sneezing, faces turning as red as a boiled lobster. She just passed on, with some of her books in one hand and her bag over her shoulder. She sat on a nearby couch, throwing her bag off and looking through her homework assignments that were laid before her.

'_Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses of potion making,_' she read to herself but shook her head. _It's not due 'til Thursday_. She went onto the next subject. '_Divination, dream diaries_…' Yeah right, like she's really going to describe her realistic nightmares out in the open. That seemed to be all that she had to worry about for the moment. She might as well just start on the Potions assignment; she just wanted to get her mind off of Umbridge and her insulting remark about 'dangerous half-breeds'.

Silvia did start it, looking through her textbook and writing down whatever moonstones that she could find although there weren't that many, making her rather frustrated. Plus she would stare at the pages, just thinking of how this weekend would go considering her first major transformation would occur on Saturday. She felt so anxious to talk to Remus; she wanted to tell him about Umbridge and how vile her speech was, but of course she knew what he would say.

'_There are some people that think we're dangerous and some of us are. So we just have to pass it off and leave them to their ways_,' he would say. He was too generous and gentlemanly to take a repeated insult too seriously. Although he was always stronger that way, ignoring what other people think of him or of his life as a werewolf. He wouldn't just break down and let it get to him. It just wasn't like him to do such an act towards himself. Oh how Silvia seemed to miss him. It was only her first day, and it wasn't even finished, but she wished that he was the teacher instead of Umbridge. She was just intolerable to deal with for the rest of the year; she was making a bad first impression on her part.

Silvia just tossed her book beside her on the couch, giving up on finding any of the moonstone purposes for it was just difficult to find them as it was, especially with her mind occupied with other things that really seemed to hit her. Suddenly, the Weasley twins noticed her as she sat there, not bothering to fix her book that lay out next to her roughly. They smiled, holding one of their experiment candies in their grasp as they approached her.

"You look a little bummed, school too hard for you darling?" Fred questioned. Silvia jumped a bit looking at them, and then went back to resting her head back into the support of the chair.

"Perhaps one of our Fainting Fancies will cheer you up," George suggested. "You'll be out for a good two hours and perhaps miss a double session class."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," Silvia refused rather politely.

"Suit yourself," the twins said in unison.

"But why aren't you with ickle Ronnie and his pals?" Fred questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Silvia replied. The twins looked at each other, and then sat on either side of her, forcing her to move towards the middle, Fred tossing the Potions book on the ground, making room for him.

"Don't lie to us darling," Fred commented.

"We're the masters at telling lies," George added.

"So tell us we won't bite," Fred suggested. Silvia looked at the two of them with curiosity as they sat there smiling at her.

"I'm fine really, I just had a bad day with Professor Umbridge is all," Silvia informed.

"Umbridge? That twisted old hag?" George questioned. "She's nothing but trouble, isn't she Fred?"

"Right, but what did she do to you that makes you so…troubled?" Fred questioned.

"She just said a few things about Remus, saying he was an irresponsible wizard and a 'dangerous half-breed'. Ah! I couldn't be more infuriated with her!" Silvia growled.

"Ah don't listen to that woman, she's not worth your anger," George informed.

"Don't worry about it, it's not worth the trouble. Professor Lupin wouldn't want you to get upset over a stupid thing like that anyhow," Fred added.

"I know. I just feel like it's going to be a long year now that we have to deal with her," Silvia mentioned.

"Well if you need anything that gets you out of class, than just call on us," Fred suggested.

"Deal?" they said in unison, holding out their hands on either side of her.

"Deal," Silvia replied, allowing them to grab her opposite arms making them cross out in front of her. They shook her hands beaming at her then nodded in satisfaction.

"We love to stay and chat but if you'll excuse us," George informed.

"We have some business to attend to," Fred finished. With that said, the twins departed from her company, returning to Lee Jordan who was busy with one of the volunteers placing a bucket underneath him because he experimented on a Puking Pastille; apparently it was a little more over the top than needed.

Silvia couldn't take any more of this view, deciding maybe it was best if she met up with the others now that she seemed to cool down a bit. Or at least get away from this repulsive, unwanted scene that lay before her. She exited the common room with her wand in her bag and trotted down the staircase. It was going to be a little hard to get used to the fact that these staircases moved on their own. Finally she hit the floor, noticing many of the students heading for the Great Hall. She stood there thinking; well actually she was rather blank. She went into the courtyard, sitting by the empty corner that lay a few feet away from the Great Hall doors. She thought that maybe since she was alone, she could at least jot something down in the pitiful assignment of Divination of _The Dream Oracle_ diary. She took out her book, and her piece of parchment that flashed the remaining days until the next full moon. She kept it in there for safekeeping and as she was stuffing it back into her bag, an unexpected visitor stood before her.

"Well, well, look who we found here. The one related to that is related to that howling dog," his voice remarked rather insultingly. Silvia looked up; it was the menacing Draco Malfoy that stood before her with a sly smirk upon his face. She stood up as well facing him unafraid.

"You know we've been hearing a lot about you. You and Potter have been the talk of this entire school ever since your incident in Professor Umbridge's class," Malfoy mentioned. Silvia just stared at him with an amused smirk.

"Name's Malfoy if you must know, Draco Malfoy. That's Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced, pointing out his two henchmen that stood side by side. He gave her an interested look and smirked.

"Ah, so you're the biggest git everyone's been talking about," Silvia commented with a sly smirk. Malfoy just hooted out a laugh.

"I'd watch your manners if I were you. You don't want to get into trouble now, would you?" Malfoy questioned his smirk remaining. "Although if there's one thing I'm curious of it would be your name."

"Silvia Lupin, happy?" Silvia replied her arms crossed about her chest. Malfoy nodded in response. His smile turned into a scowl, making him seem tough around his friends.

"I'd watch yourself Lupin, you wouldn't want to get in my way," he warned.

"I'd say the same for you," Silvia commented.

"Oh yeah and why should I be afraid of you?" Malfoy questioned, coming only a few inches from her. Silvia just smirked.

"You don't know who your messing with Draco, I suggest you watch your back. Because if it's turned, you might getting more than what you want," Silvia told. He just smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned; they were nearly inches away from each other, their eyes glaring. She nodded, her eyes remaining on him. Then he just chuckled in amusement, looking back at his boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave. I'll meet you in a minute," Draco commanded, allowing his friends to depart, leaving him with Silvia. She watched as the two of them left then looked back at the blonde haired boy.

"Well I hope we'll have another meeting soon. It would be nice to get away from those goons every once in a while," he informed with a sly smirk.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy," Silvia commented with an amused tone.

"Well I have to admit it's been a pleasure," Draco mentioned his smirk widening. "Let me know when Potter, Weasel-bee and Mudblood Granger get boring for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Silvia replied with a sarcastic and unconvincing tone. Draco just chuckled under his breath.

"See you around," he ended, winking at her as he left to follow his goons into the Great Hall. Silvia watched as he departed from her, following distantly from behind into the Great Hall herself. She saw eyes linger onto her, staring at her and then a curious whisper anxiously followed. Silvia turned away, averting eye contact of any kind as she approached the trio at the Gryffindor table. She sat herself next to Harry, anxiously putting her bag down below her and staring at the three of them.

She put her head down as if paranoid or hiding from the crowds of eyes.

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them," Harry commented referring to the continuous chatter of his outburst in class. Ron looked over towards Silvia, her head still covered by a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked giving her a weird look. Silvia ceased from looking around and placed her eyes on his.

"Apparently Harry's not the only one getting all the talk throughout the school," Silvia replied. She heard another curious whisper: '_You think that she's a werewolf too?_' She suddenly lost her appetite. Even though they were gossiping questions, it still made her feel like the center of attention, of unwanted attention.

"Oh, let's get out of here," Hermione suggested after hearing the gossiping about Harry and his fight with Voldemort and Cedric Diggory's death. She slammed her silverware down on the table as the rest did the same. The four of them walked out, eyes staring out at them until they exited out the great oaken doors.

"All I said is the truth!" Harry exclaimed anxiously as they reached the first floor landing of the stairwell.

"Harry I know it is so please stop biting my head off, will you?" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. "Everyone's reading that you're a nutcase and Dumbledore is senile!"

Rain was heard from outside as they headed upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione said the password making the portrait swing open without hesitation.

Fortunately, the common room was just about empty. Just about everyone was at dinner in the Great Hall. The trio took the chairs by the fire as Silvia stood, her mind listening to the anxious conversation at hand that was continued by Hermione, (surprisingly enough).

"How could Dumbledore, of all people, let this happen?" she suddenly questioned making the others jump in surprise. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our O.W.L. year too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we? I mean everyone thinks the job is jinxed," Harry mentioned.

"That woman doesn't know the first thing about defense. My uncle at least did something with his classes from what I heard. He _did _something, probably much more than what this woman is going to give us," Silvia commented.

"And she's refusing us to use magic! What is Dumbledore playing at?" Hermione added.

"She's trying to get people to spy on us is what I heard," Ron mentioned.

"Of course she's going to spy on us, why else would she have come here?" Hermione inquired in an obvious tone.

"Look whatever she is here for we're not sure of yet. But I suggest not getting ourselves in any more trouble with her. Who knows what kind of punishment she lays for us?" Silvia warned.

"Well I guess I'll be the first to find out then, eh?" Harry informed with a dull tone. "Look I don't want to think about it, let's just do some homework or something to get it out of the way."

They agreed trying to start out with Snape's assignment, until Hermione was distracted by the scams Fred, George and Lee Jordan were continuing with the first years. Suddenly she stood up from her place as if aggravated.

"That's it. I've had enough of them," Hermione mentioned, about to make her way towards them but unfortunately Ron stayed in his seat, looking at her with anxiety and embarrassment. Silvia and Harry exchanged looked at each other as they stayed in their area of the common room. They heard Hermione yelling at Fred and George with Ron shrinking in his chair. Silvia looked at Harry as after a few moments of Hermione demanding the twins to stop their ridiculous money scheme that apparently wasn't approved at all.

Finally, after Hermione's threats towards the twins, she returned to them with a clearly annoyed expression wiped across her face.

"Thanks for your support Ron," she commented sarcastically and with irritation in her tone.

"You did it fine on your own," Ron implied. Hermione just sighed as she looked at her clean piece of parchment that she was going to use for Snape's paper on the moonstones. She just growled in frustration.

"Oh, I can concentrate now. I'm going to bed," she informed, taking out some strange woolly clothing and strips of fabric out of her bag. When she was questioned, she just said, "It's for the house elves."

After a brief argument with Ron about her concern for the house-elves, she finally left them, heading to the girl's dormitories. Ron took away the hats that Hermione made by hand, clearing it away without approval or objection for that matter. Silvia took Hermione's now vacant chair, watching the boys do their homework.

"Well there's no point of trying to finish this now. I mean not without Hermione," Ron mentioned. "Unless you have any idea what they are?"

Harry shook his head as well as Silvia. She noticed Harry wince, his brow crossing, his eyes tightening. He turned away, not revealing his burning of the scar, the burden on his temple.

"I'm going to bed too," he mentioned, gathering his things into his bag and fleeting towards the boy's dormitories. Ron sat there with a knowing look, feeling he would have to be all alone with this strange girl that yelled at him earlier. But Silvia did not look at him; she was staring into the fire, her eyes glimmering from the embers. Her mind was off somewhere that she couldn't point out, but she could only concentrate on the serenity of the disturbing silence. Ron looked at her awkwardly, her dark brownish black hair shined from the rays. Suddenly he cleared his throat.

"Well uh, you want to try and get some homework done?" he questioned, catching her eye from her now disappearing thoughts. She instantly sat up, nodding in agreement.

"Well I don't know much about the moonstones so let's just do that paper on giant wars just to get it over with," Silvia suggested.

"I really wish we didn't have that class. He's so _boring_," Ron mentioned as he dug in his bag for his book.

"Now I know why you guys hate him so much, it was even hard for me to stay up during his lectures," Silvia added. They laughed a little but then went to work.

…

The next morning, the four of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They noticed their beloved giant still remained absent at the staff table. But to their surprise, no Snape appeared either. Hermione was slightly happy that morning as the four of them sat there eating something to keep them up. She was proud of her hard work for she realized that the hats were gone, thinking that the house elves took them as she planned. Silvia noticed it was a different schedule today. Double Charms and double Transfiguration with Flitwick and McGonagall.

It was a rather boring beginning for Professor Flitwick's class, commencing with another lecture of how important the O.W.L.s are for them. _I think it was clear the first time they told us_, Silvia thought as she hung her head in her hand, dully listening to their repeated enthusiasm for the tests. The majority of the class was wasted by an hour of reviewing the Summoning Charms followed by tons of assignments for homework. Unfortunately for the class, it was the same for Transfiguration.

Eventually they did get into a hard process of trying to perform the Vanishing Spells. McGonagall did mention it was rather difficult but no one believed her until they couldn't actually successfully manage to make their snails disappear. No one, (except for Hermione of course) managed to make their snails disappear. Silvia found it a rather frustrating task, especially since she was still an amateur; after all, the only spells that she really tried to master were those her uncle had taught her. Although she was actually surprisingly close of vanishing her test subject. Actually to be honest, she only forced half of the snail to disappear. So unfortunately she too had to practice the spell for homework along with her other classmates.

Hermione actually gave Silvia advice on how to perform the spell correctly as they went out. Harry and Ron were panicking about the loads of homework they had to face, deciding to regrettably skip lunch and hit the books for Snape's moonstone assignment. Silvia decided it would be a good idea to get it started as well, following them anxiously. Hermione, however, did not join them, leaving them to search throughout the whole library by themselves without her useful knowledge.

Fortunately, the three of them did find out some information, jotting it down frantically as the next class was surely on its way. As soon as the bell rang, they ran off into the fields for Care for Magical Creatures. Silvia walked beside Harry noticing his pained look, no matter how much he tried to hide it from his friends. The class gathered around the tables in which Professor Grubbly-Plank set up outside. Silvia felt a chill down her spine as she suddenly heard Malfoy's cold-hearted laugh along with his fellow followers, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. She turned around as they continued to laugh, taking a table at the other end of them. She went closer towards her friends, not wanting to see the blonde haired menace. Although, Malfoy's piercing eyes were glancing over at Harry every chance he got, snickering uncontrollably.

They examined these strange creatures named Bowtuckles; they looked like branches that all of the sudden decided to come alive and have arms and legs. Hermione kept on getting the knowledgeable facts, receiving various amounts of points for the house. They examined it and needed to sketch the creature until, finally the bell rang. Silvia walked over beside Harry, who was fuming at his rival Malfoy for this information about Hagrid that he had no idea about. They trotted off to Herbology, Hermione covering Harry's hand with a handkerchief (a bowtuckle bit him as he held it down, causing his hand to bleed rapidly).

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, he is a prefect after all and he can make your life even more difficult," Hermione mentioned.

"That boy doesn't deserve the attention he wants," Silvia added.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"He met me yesterday. You're right; he does seem like a total git. Although I don't think he'll give up on trying to get my attention," Silvia replied. Ron just shrugged unknowingly.

"She'll never be as good as Hagrid," Harry commented, referring to Grubbly-Plank.

"I still don't know who this Hagrid is," Silvia mentioned.

"He's part of the staff, a friend of ours and it's not like him to not show up after so long," Hermione explained. Silvia nodded her head with understanding.

As they entered the greenhouse, they passed both Ginny and Luna Lovegood who was wearing a strange pair of orange radish earrings. She greeted them, mentioning that she believed everything that Harry said was true.

"Er – Right," Harry agreed, feeling rather awkward of course. This girl was completely strange, but I guess you'll find a lot of strange things in this world. She looked over at Silvia with an expression of oddity but interest. Silvia suddenly felt that extreme sense of awkwardness as well, staring the girl down with her silvery blue eyes. Finally, without another word, and careless of Parvati and Lavender's hysterical laughing of her strange attire, she and Ginny let them be, exiting out of the greenhouse to their next class.

Professor Sprout's class was no better might I inform you. The O.W.L lectures were becoming rather irritating. At the end of class she assigned them an essay as well, leaving groans of disappointment follow. The four of them went to the Great Hall immediately, (although Angelina Johnson stopped Potter from going on without another fragment of annoyance and anger enter into his mind.).

"Please for the love of Quidditch Potter, get yourself out of detention on Friday. I don't care how you do it, just _make sure you get there_!" Angelina demanded, storming away from their presence with deep irritation and annoyance rushing through her mind. The four of them did the same, entering into the Great Hall without further interruptions. Silvia sat beside Harry as they discussed of his detention with Umbridge.

"What do you reckon are the odds of her actually letting you off on Friday?" Ron questioned.

"Less than zero," Harry replied without a second thought.

"Even I can agree to that," Silvia added.

"I mean I could try by making a deal like putting on two more detentions or something. I dunno," Harry suggested, picking at his plate of lamb chops. "I just hope I'm not in there for too long."

"Yeah that would be some sort of relief. Considering how much homework they all threw on us. How much do we actually have?" Silvia inquired with curiosity.

"Let's see, three essays, practice Vanishing Spells, work out a countercharm, finish that bowtuckle drawing and start those stupid dream diaries for Trelawney," Harry replied.

Both Silvia and Ron moaned with discontent as they ate some of their food as it just began to grow dark on the magical sky ceiling. Around five, Harry stood from the table, exiting the Great Hall, bidding the three of them farewell until their next meeting later that night. Silvia watched with concern as he disappeared behind the large oaken doors, the voices of the students rising with gossip.

"I know that Harry's outburst probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in class but a whole week with _her_ seems a little much don't you think?" Silvia questioned to Ron and Hermione, as they too looked rather sympathetic of Harry's encounter of facing Umbridge in detention.

"Anything with her seems a bit much," Hermione replied bitterly. "If she acts the way she does in class who knows what she does for punishment in detention."

"Poor mate, the last thing he needs is to be in the same room with that twisted hag," Ron commented his eyes examining the two of them.

After dinner, they headed up into the common room, sitting there and waiting for Harry. But he did not come. They did one of their essays until Hermione went to bed and then Ron and Silvia practiced with the vanishing charm with something small like a crumbled up piece of parchment until they were exhausted. Ron retreated to the dormitories asking if Silvia were going to bed too but she declined, not tired enough to sleep.

She waited in the common room alone, her thoughts to herself for what seemed like hours in the dark. The only light that remained in the room illuminated from the fireplace, the wood and coals burning, the embers licking the fresh sides of the logs. Her nightmares returned to her mind, what has happened, what will happen and how it should be done. It was now four more days until her secret life shall be opened and she will have to keep it that way. That wretched dog that bit her that night haunted her every night without a second thought. Remus was the only one who could protect her during these times, and she did not have him now or for the rest of this year alone.

She had to protect herself no matter how much it would take to keep her from going out of control. Suddenly, she heard the portrait hole swing open; her head turned with curiosity. She noticed it was Harry, wondering why he turned in so late. It was almost nine o'clock and he left at five. Seeing her there on the couch stunned him, breathing heavily as if he had been running.

"Harry?" she called out, standing from her place. He stood there motionless; his breathing began to steady itself.

"Oh hi Silvia," he replied, not very happy of course but not rudely either. She stood in front of him with concern.

"What took you?" she questioned.

"Nothing, Umbridge just kept for a while is all," he replied rubbing the back of his neck. Silvia looked at him awkwardly; she suddenly noticed something strange about his hand. Without realization, she reached out for it, taking it in her own for a mere moment. She was stunned with amazement and worry as she saw the redness of his hand. You could almost see the pale engraving announcing '_I must not tell lies_' on the surface of his skin. Harry instantly retreated it from her grasp.

"What's-?" she began to question.

"It's nothing," Harry replied quickly. Silvia gave him an unconvincing look. She held out her hand towards him.

"Please," she encouraged. For a moment Harry was hesitant, but then he put out his hand for her to examine. She grasped onto it suddenly hearing a gasp of pain from him.

"Careful it still burns," he mentioned clenching his teeth.

"Sorry," she apologized as both of her hands enclosed on his own. She gently caressed the skin, noticing the engraving of the surface with reddened veins trying to heal from the sudden wound.

"Did she do this to you?" Silvia inquired her eyes still examining his hand.

"Unfortunately yeah," Harry replied bitterly. "She had some special quill or something. But it wasn't normal."

"What did she make you right on yourself until you bled?" she questioned looking up at him for a mere second. Harry gasped again, retreating his hand and massaging it with his own. He hesitated before answering.

"No, the quill wouldn't use ink. It would use something else," he replied. Silvia's eyes widened in horror.

"Blood," she commented in a quiet whisper of astonishment. Harry nodded in agreement. "She can't do that to you…can she? I mean that is barbaric!"

"I dunno," Harry replied with uncertainty. She just looked at him with uncertainty.

"Shouldn't you tell Dumbledore, or someone else at least?" Silvia suggested.

"No, Dumbledore has plenty on his mind already," Harry replied sternly. "Don't tell Ron or Hermione either or anyone else for that matter."

At first Silvia was about to protest but she nodded her head in agreement. This boy already had enough reputation and talk within the school and apparently any secret heard can be spread out within mere seconds of the day from student to student to teacher. Imagine if Umbridge found out that one of her students was spreading her ways of discipline throughout the entire school. If she found out who was spreading the rumors something more severe might come to them.

"Do you want me to help you with homework?" Silvia questioned helpfully. Harry shook his head.

"No I'm going to bed…Thanks though," he thanked smiling dully. She smiled wearily in return allowing him to retreat into the dormitories and off to bed…


	9. Closer to the Full Moon's Curse

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Closer to the Full Moon's Curse**_

_The night was darkened; the faces of her parents were shocked, running through the darkness of the woods that were only illuminated by the lunar rays. The moon showing its fullness upon them, as they continued to run through the trees with great haste. Dodging this way and that to avoid colliding into the thick trunks of the shrubbery. A howl was heard within the distance, Silvia was running faster and faster but it was no use. The beast was pawing the ground, leaping forward towards them anxiously. Silvia gasped, as her father's hand suddenly disconnected with hers; she whimpered worriedly. Screaming in alarm, no one heard her, but kept running, thinking she was still behind them. But it was too late; the beast was hovering over her. His hideous bare teeth showing with ravenous bloodlust, about to pounce his prey. _

_His mouth drooling with sweet pleasure to pursue his deadly deed, the beast was a few inches away from the frightened girl. Silvia tried to scream but no sign of her voice was heard or detected; she was frozen at the spot. The beast leapt onto her, sinking his monstrous teeth into the flesh in her arm. The taste of the open wound pleased him, as he was about to proceed into further destruction of his prey, until suddenly his head was hit with something hard. The beast whimpered as the man whom attacked him picked up the girl anxiously and ran off without a second thought…_

"Silvia!" a voice called out. Silvia arose from her sleep with a cold sweat rushing down her face. Hermione was standing over her with a concerned look.

"Are you all right?" Hermione questioned with anxiety, noticing her fearful look. Silvia was breathing heavily, nodding in response. "Come on, we're going to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast."

In the Great Hall the two of them met up with the boys who began eating with the rest of the students that were ready to go for the school day. Harry, however, was busy with scribbling nonsense for his dream diary for Trelawney. Silvia still felt her skin transform into gooseflesh as she sat next to Hermione, across from the boys.

"How come you didn't do it last night?" Harry questioned Ron as he too was scribbling down notes for his assignment for Trelawney. Ron just muttered, sinking back into his piece of parchment. Silvia did the same, taking out her notebook and flipping to a blank piece of parchment, although she was rather worried to put whatever she just dreamed of down. She thought about it but decided she couldn't think of anything more convincing.

She started writing down her dreams of last night, hiding them with her hands so no one else would peek over at her work. Harry, however, noticed her calamity and determination of writing the assignment, suddenly curious to know what exactly she was writing down upon the parchment. He slammed his diary shut, giving up on going any further with the assignment. As they headed towards the North Tower, discussion began to arise.

"I suppose having a dream about nothing but buying a pair of shoes would detect any problems, should it?" Harry questioned to Silvia and Ron as they paced beside him. They both shook their heads.

"So what did you have to do in detention anyways?" Ron suddenly questioned. Silvia looked over at Harry with worry as the boy hesitated.

"Lines," Harry replied simply after a slight pause.

"Well that's not bad," Ron commented. "Did she let you off for Friday?"

"Nope," Harry replied. Ron just groaned with disappointment and sympathy.

Both Divination and Transfiguration weren't any better than yesterday's encounter. The Vanishing Spells were more frustrating and Silvia noticed that Harry had to give up his lunch hour once again to complete the unfinished homework assignments. She offered to help him but he just shook his head and went off towards the common room without them. It wasn't until dinner that the three of them saw Harry again, and by that time Angelina was scolding him once again for not succeeding in getting his way out of detention.

"At least it's only lines," Hermione mentioned, trying to comfort him from his frustration with Angelina as they sat eating at the Gryffindor table. Silvia sat next to Harry, looking at Hermione, trying to only reveal a subtle expression.

"I mean it's not like a dreadful punishment really," Hermione added. _You have no idea_, Silvia thought as she glanced over at Harry's hand with anxiety.

"I can't believe how much homework we got," Ron mentioned miserably.

"I know, it's like the professors are trying to fry our brains before we actually have to take our O.W.L.s," Silvia agreed with equal disappointment.

"Why didn't you do any last night? Besides where were you last night?" Hermione questioned. Ron just shifted unpleasantly.

"Fancied a walk," he replied after a long pause. After a few more moments of silent company, Harry finally went off to complete his second detention with the old toad.

…

That night, Silvia again was the only one remaining in the common room when he returned from his concealed punishment. She was working on Snape's moonstone assignment due the next day as Harry paced towards the vacant chair next to her, taking out his books and desperately starting his assignment as well. Silvia just stared at him with anxiety, seeing that the scar on his hand was getting worse than before. It was scarlet, more clearly reading '_I must not tell lies_' on the surface of his flesh.

"Do you need help Harry?" she asked finished off the conclusion of her paper. She had been working on it for at least two hours that night before he arrived. Harry didn't answer right away, but as she finished her sentence, she put away her completed assignment and handed him the source she was using. He stopped, looking up at her with bewilderment.

"The moonstones I found are underlined, just in case he mentions them again. It's easier that way you know?" Silvia commented with an unreadable expression. Harry just stared at her until he finally spoke up.

"Thanks," he managed to say, making Silvia smile in response.

"Just give it back tomorrow, deal?" she suggested as she gathered her things and left him alone to do his work. It wasn't until hours later that Harry actually managed to finish his schoolwork and head off into bed.

After another exhausting night, everyone was showing weariness that morning. Ron was half asleep and Harry was exhausted from his efforts of completing everything that needed to be done (even though the work to him was still done quite poorly). Although, fortunately, the day went by swiftly, for before they knew it, Harry was off to his third detention. Silvia made her separate ways after dinner with the remaining pair, meeting up with an unwanted face.

"Well, well, look who decided to drop by," Malfoy greeted with a sly smirk. The funny thing was that he was alone; no Crabbe, no Goyle, no Pansy…just Malfoy. Silvia stopped in her tracks as they stood in the rather vacant corridors. "I have to say I was expecting Weasel-bee and Granger hanging on your shoulders."

"I was expecting the same with your oaf henchman as well," Silvia shot back folding her arms about her chest. Malfoy walked closer to her, his steps echoing through the corridors.

"They're in the common room, I occupied them with a couple of Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Cakes so they would leave me alone for a few peaceful moments," Malfoy explained as he stood only a foot away from her.

"Why did you need them off your back? Tired of babysitting?" Silvia questioned. Malfoy just laughed humorously.

"Are you always behaving this way? Or is it just me that makes you fired up?" he questioned with a satisfied smirk.

"Just you," Silvia replied.

"Funny. 'Cause what I would have thought was that you would have been rather fitted for Slytherin material. Surprisingly you didn't join our house," Malfoy mentioned.

"Except there's a difference between you and me. I'm not as cold-hearted or mindless as you. At least I don't take advantage of what I'm capable of doing," Silvia commented.

"Now, now, I'm not that heartless, I mean once you get to know me that is," Malfoy shot back with a sly tone, the smirk remaining on his face.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Silvia commented with a smirk carved on her expression.

"So, you waiting for Potter from his life in detention?" Malfoy asked smartly.

"No actually, now if you'll excuse me," Silvia replied trying to pass him but he blocked her path. She tried to move passed him but it was again blocked by his tall, slim stature, giving off an amused smirk.

"I was thinking," Malfoy commented.

"Really, what a surprise," Silvia replied sarcastically, trying to shove him.

"Perhaps we could get together again, you know just like this?" Malfoy suggested.

"I think I'll pass," Silvia replied. Malfoy leaned down, closer to her.

"Why? Are you afraid?" he questioned. Silvia looked at him strangely.

"Afraid of what?" she asked bewildered.

"Staying away from me," he replied with a smooth tone.

"In your dreams Draco," Silvia told him as she finally managed to squeeze passed him, leaving him only to smirk with satisfaction as she walked quickly down the corridors to the moving staircase.

Silvia was relieved to get back to the common room, noticing Fred, George and Lee Jordan wrapping up their things from their day of experimenting on the first years. She sat herself on the couch, sighing while putting her hands over her face. Hermione appeared from the girl's dormitories, holding her stack of books. She noticed the newcomer with a surprised smile.

"Oh hello," Hermione greeted as she took a vacant chair beside her, facing the flames within the fireplace.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Silvia commented, as she leaning against back of the chair.

"Well I had to finish some homework," Hermione informed with a calm smile. She glanced over to Fred, George and Lee Jordan with an irritated look as they gathered their supplies and Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. She just snorted with disgust of their tactics of using their merchandise on innocent first years.

"Those three make me sick. I mean they're picking on first years for heaven's sake!" Hermione commented as she opened up one of her books, writing on her piece of parchment frantically, but somehow still capable of successfully creating neat, readable sentences with the tip of her quill. Silvia looked over at her with thought then finally spoke.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just left after dinner," Hermione replied. "He didn't even say where he was going. Or when he would get to the common room."

"Huh, that's strange," Silvia commented. Hermione just chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Although it's not the first time he's done something strange in his life," Hermione mentioned causing both of them to laugh humorously. Silvia looked over at Hermione curiously for a moment.

"Hermione?" she asked, allowing the busy haired girl to turn and look at her with curiosity. "This might seem weird, but do you know where the Shrieking Shack is? I mean do you know how to get there?"

"Why? Did you want to see it?" Hermione questioned, looking at Silvia strangely.

"I was just curious is all, I heard it was the most haunted house in London," Silvia replied.

"It is," Hermione agreed. "It's right outside Hogsmeade, in an open field."

"Are we allowed to go there?" Silvia asked.

"No, we only go there on certain weekends. Plus you have to have permission in order to get there," Hermione explained in an informative tone.

Silvia was absorbing every word but was deeply troubled. How was she going to get to the Shrieking Shack if you weren't allowed to arrive there? Surely Dumbledore or one of the teachers knew this, didn't they? Oh what in Merlin's name was she going to do? Hermione noticed Silvia's troubled expression, looking at her with concern.

"Silvia? Are you all right?" she questioned as Silvia sat there with a strange expression.

"You know, I think I'll go to bed. I don't feel very well," Silvia replied getting up from her place quickly. "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Hermione nodded in response, watching as Silvia made her way into the girl's dormitories. Silvia didn't intend to come out for the rest of the night, trying to figure out a way to find a sanctuary for her upcoming transformation. Her days were becoming limited and she had to think fast or else, her secret will be revealed…

Friday morning remained dim and dull as the rest of the week as the four of them entered into the Great Hall. The skies were covered with gloomy gray clouds hovering above them, light drops of misty rain drizzled off and on upon the enchanted ceiling. Harry automatically glanced towards the staff table, but again Hagrid was not present. Ron, Hermione and Silvia noticed Harry's disappointment throughout the day. It seemed to have spread all through the day until dinner when he had to disappear back into the clutches of Umbridge.

Although, Harry wasn't the only one to leave after dinner for Ron informed the girls that he was to try out for the Gryffindor Keeper and he had to run now if he were to get the chance. Hermione and Silvia went back to the common room as Ron departed their company for the tryouts, anxiously waiting to the results of both him and Harry. It wasn't until a good two hours until Ron actually returned. The funny thing was, was that he was followed by cheers of congrats from the whole Gryffindor house! Hermione and Silvia stood up with curiosity and astonishment as Fred and George hoisted their youngest brother on their shoulders laughing cheerfully along with the rest of the Quidditch team following.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned with an astonished and humored smile.

"Yeah what's all this about?" Silvia intervened as she stood next to Hermione with an equal greeting smile. Ron grinned widely showing his teeth happily suddenly shouting:

"I'm the new KEEPER!"

"Let's celebrate!" the twins announced in unison, putting their brother down onto the floor's surface flicking their wands frantically. Butterbeer, goblets and sweet treats were appearing into the room, causing even more chaotic shouts of joy as the team, (and the rest of the house that remained there) grabbed the remaining goblets, helping themselves. Fred and George handed Ron his goblet, which he gulped down immediately, then handed off some for Hermione and Silvia who stood there speechless.

"Here you go ladies," Fred commented as he handed off on to Silvia as George handed the other to Hermione.

"On the house," George added.

"Enjoy," they said lastly as they too grabbed themselves goblets of their own. Ron approached them with an excited grin.

"Can you believe it? I'm in, I'm the new Keeper!" he reminded with equal astonishment and joy. Silvia gave some enthusiasm, but Hermione just smiled and nodded saying she was "pleased" and leaving it at that as she gulped a few sips of butterbeer. About another good hour later, Harry appeared through the portrait hole, looking around at all the commotion that was taking place. Ron immediately spotted him telling him the good news. Silvia just glanced at him, noticing that he was hiding his hand in the sleeve of his robes for none of the other classmates to see.

He looked troubled by his expression. He tried to smile but it still looked fake to her as she watched him converse with Ron. The red haired Keeper handed a bottle of butterbeer towards him ordering him to take it. Silvia suddenly turned as they announced where Hermione was present, noticing that she was already dozing off in exhaustion by the fireplace. Ron was being taken away from Harry's company from Katie Bell and was instantly present with Angelina. After she departed from his company he went over towards Hermione by the fire. Silvia followed, taking the third vacant chair beside them.

Hermione awoke from the disturbance of his approach, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh Harry it's you…" she greeted with a faint smile. "Good about Ron isn't it?"

"I'm just so…tired," she added yawning wearily. "Those hats I'm making are disappearing like mad!"

"Great," Harry congratulated distractingly. Silvia noticed the troubled expression on his face again. "Listen Hermione, I was just up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm…"

Both of the girls looked at him for a moment trying to straighten out the facts of the situation until Hermione finally spoke.

"You're worried that Umbridge is controlled from You-Know-Who just like he controlled Quirrell?" she inquired in a faint whisper so no one else in the room could hear.

"Not the same way, but yeah. Perhaps by the Imperius Curse I suppose," Harry explained in an anxious tone.

"But last year, your scar was hurting when no one was touching you, and wasn't it because it was the way You-Know-Who was feeling? Perhaps it's just a coincidence it happened when you were with Umbridge?" Hermione mentioned in a more stern and serious tone.

"She's evil, twisted," Harry reminded her with a stern, unforgiving tone.

"Harry, you ought to tell Dumbledore that your scar hurt," Hermione suggested urgently.

"I'm not bothering him with this. Like you said, its no big deal," Harry refused. "It's been like this all summer anyway."

"I'm sure Dumbledore _would _like to be bothered," Hermione insisted.

"That's the only bit of me that he cares about, isn't it?" Harry mentioned coldly.

"Don't say that. You know it's not true!" Hermione protested haughtily.

"I have to write to Sirius about this," Harry informed. Silvia glanced at him with a warning look.

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do," she mentioned.

"Why not? Sirius has every right to know what's happening," Harry informed.

"Harry you can't put something like that in a letter!" Hermione protested. "Moody told us to be careful in our writing!"

"All right I won't tell him then!" Harry informed, defeated by her rage. He instantly got to his feet, still feeling hot with anger. "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron, will you?"

"Oh that means I can go out without being rude too. But I'm completely exhausted I want to make more hats tomorrow. Would you like to help? You can if you want," Hermione encouraged giving him a gleeful expression as they were heading up the stairs.

"No thanks, I have – er – loads of homework tomorrow," Harry informed as he started making his way up the stairs to the dormitories, leaving Hermione behind with a look of disappointment.

…

Silvia stayed down in the common room alone, as the twins and some of party guests began to clean up after the continuous cheers. They were picking up goblets, cleaning the floors where some spilled drinks or unfortunately, gotten sick from the Weasley merchandise. Fred and George thought it would be humorous if they put a few of their sick candies into a few of the first years' goblets when they weren't looking.

Unfortunately for them, they were the one's who had to clean it up afterwards. She waited until they were out of the room until she took out the piece of parchment she took out of her pocket flashing, "1 day left!" while showing the crescent moon with just a little bit to go until reaching the full moon. She thought anxiously, plotting where she must run to if she wouldn't be capable of getting to Hogsmeade without getting caught. Tomorrow will be hectic and it will be the first where she will have to control her abilities without the assistance of her uncle.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep in the armchair, still holding her piece of parchment that soon left her grasp as she dozed off into her dreams…

_Blood was everywhere, the arms of her father wrapped around her as the distant howling of the dangerous beast echoed within the darkness. Her eyes only gave off a blurred vision as she looked up from her father's arms. The pain was becoming unbearable. She could feel the cool air surround the warm heat that gave off from the blood. Her breathing was slowing, her heart beating hard against her head and chest. It was becoming unbearable as they ran into the dark fields where a single light illuminated on the porch of the distant property…_

Silvia's body suddenly shook in discomfort, causing her to awaken from her restless slumber. Her eyes opened, suddenly unfamiliar with her surroundings. She was not in her bed; she was in the common room. As she sat up, she realized that she still wore her uniform. _I must've fell asleep without realizing it, _she thought as she rubbed her head in exhaustion. She looked at the clock noticing it was seven in the morning. No one was within the room; she immediately climbed up the staircase, entering into the girl's dormitories.

She changed into a black shirt with her large sweatshirt that she had worn a few weeks ago with a clean pair of jeans from her trunk. Grabbing her wand and securing it within her pocket, she paced out of the room quietly, making sure not to wake any other students from their time of slumber. As she approached the common room, noticing Harry's back exit out through the portrait hole without notice. She stared at the place in which he departed with curiosity. She went to reach in her pocket, suddenly realizing something. The parchment, her full moon warning paper…it was not within her possession. She gasped in surprise, anxiously looking around the boundaries of the couch but found no sign of the piece of parchment anywhere. She was starting to panic, searching the contents of the room inch by inch.

Suddenly, a couple of the awakened students came down from the dormitories, including Ron and Hermione. They noticed Silvia's strange behavior as she looked underneath the chairs and tables, eying her with uncertainty.

"Silvia?" Hermione questioned to get her attention, which she had immediately jumped hitting her head against the table she was under. She gasped in pain, placing her hand on the back of her head.

"What the blazes are you up to?" Ron asked with an amused smile on his face. Silvia instantly stood, her hand remaining on the back of her temple.

"Uh, nothing," she replied quickly.

"Right," Ron commented with disbelieve, his strange expression showing. "Come on I'm starving."

With that in mind, he and Hermione passed her directing themselves towards portrait hole. Silvia took another quick glance around the room with anxiety. _How could I have been so careless? _she thought desperately. _I can't imagine who must've taken it by now._

"Silvia? Are you coming?" Hermione questioned turning her head, beckoning her to join them. Silvia tried to hide her worried expression, nodding and joining them as they made their way out of the Gryffindor Tower.

The only problem was would the one who took the parchment out of her grasp while she was sleeping find out her secret? She started to feel extremely uneasy. There was no way she was going to be able to bear this burden on her mind.


	10. Everyone Has Their Secrets

**Thank you all for reading my story. This chapter I extremely like and I think is a little more dramatic. Please R&R ASAP. Enjoy. **_**Phoenixblood**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Everyone Has Their Secrets**_

After a few minutes within the Great Hall, Harry approached Ron and Hermione, beaming. Silvia couldn't pay attention to her surroundings; her mind was set on her anxiety of her secret and the security of her well-being. She would have to find a way to hide. As soon as dusk will hit the horizon, she will have to flee from the eyes of the students (apparently most of the faculty knew of her problem to begin with). Suddenly, the Daily Prophet landed in front the four of them, disturbing her thoughts; Hermione immediately snatched it.

"Anything?" Ron questioned with curiosity.

"No, just some useless news. One of the Weird Sisters just married and that's about it," Hermione replied opening the paper out in front of her. Harry ate his breakfast happily, his smile still remaining on his face. Silvia sat next to him quietly, finding no tendency to eat the scrabbled eggs and toast on her plate. She fiddled with her food, her mind blank and unreadable. Harry glanced over in her direction, his brow crossing with small curiosity. He was just about to question her until he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute," Hermione demanded with a grave whisper. "Sirius!"

"What?" Harry questioned, instantly ripping the _Daily Prophet_ out of Hermione's hands and into his grip laying it out in front of them. . Silvia instinctively looked over with alert.

"_A reliable source has just announced that the criminal Sirius Black is hiding somewhere in London_!" Hermione read with great eagerness and caution.

"It has to be Lucius Malfoy, no doubt," Harry immediately responded with certainty. "He _did _recognize Sirius on the platform…"

"Draco's father?" Silvia questioned with curiosity. Hermione read the rest of the article.

"It's the usual rubbish of a reputation the Ministry announces," she commented. "Well all he has to do is not leave the house again his all."

"Poor Sirius," Silvia whispered with concern for her uncle's close friend. She remembered seeing Sirius at the house, finding him actually rather kind and even perhaps trusting to the rest of the company. How that man received this kind of attention must have been rather frustrating and life threatening no doubt. After reading another article involving a member of the Order, Hermione finally folded the newspaper away, finishing her breakfast.

"Right well we should probably start on Professor Sprout's essay of Self-Fertilizing Shrubs first then perhaps if we have time, start on McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus," Hermione suggested informatively. Ron already suggested for Harry to practice with him, so they decided to skip the homework as they normally did and head off to the Quidditch fields. Silvia remained with Hermione doing homework, (although some moments she was rather distracted with anxiety about the upcoming night). The two of them were at the essay for about a good hour and a half until they completed the assignment.

As the afternoon flew by, Silvia suddenly felt a twinge of pain. Her arm where a brutal scar lay was burning, stinging. She and Hermione were on McGonagall's assignment of writing the essay but first wanted to try it as an experiment. When the pain began to grow with more noticeable intensity. As she was positioning her pose to act the spell she suddenly found her breathing becoming heavy and her muscles tightening fiercely. As she cast the spell in unison with Hermione, her aim became weak and unstable that the sparks of the incantation flew away from it's target and hit a plant that lay in its path. Silvia suddenly felt her legs collapse, landing on her knees.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, as she looked down noticing her fall to the floor; Silvia was breathing heavily, feeling the pain increase in every inch of her body. Her eyes were becoming dark, pupils slit.

"Silvia, are you-?" Hermione began to question, kneeling down beside her with anxiety. Silvia turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly so Hermione wouldn't see her transformation.

"I'm fine. I just need some air," Silvia replied quickly, getting up with any leftover strength she had. She literally ran out of the room and through the portrait hole. By her pace, she tripped and almost went down the whole flight of stairs but luckily she held onto the stone rail with her dear life to regain her stability. She was already on the first floor, looking around, hiding behind the high stone beams of the courtyard. Students were scattered about the corridors, whispering in groups and sitting in the corners in the courtyard.

She paced down towards the fields, on the hill by Hagrid's hut, leaning her back against the stone pillars. Her heart was pounding, her scar was throbbing against her arm as she rolled up her sleeve, grasping onto the once torn flesh in her grip. She noticed the horizon growing dimmer as the sun began to sink behind the high hills of Hogwarts. Suddenly it hit her. She ran out of the room so fast that she had forgotten the Wolfsbane Potion in her trunk. This was going to be painful; this was dangerous.

She took out her wand from her pocket aiming it towards the sky.

"_Accio Wolfsbane Potion!_" she enchanted waiting for a few moments. But after a few frustrating tries, nothing happened. Her trunk must've been locked. Now she was really in trouble. She ran around the fields, trying to think where she could possibly go. She ran around the castle, suddenly spotting a large, deformed looking tree with its branches twisting and turning in all directions. The sun was falling faster as Silvia anxiously looking around, noticing a small underground door below the tree.

"It's worth a try," she commented as she started to pace towards it with great haste. She glanced around, making sure she wasn't being watched by any students and then headed below towards the passageway. She took out her wand as the darkness began to conceal the sky.

"_Lumos_," she enchanted shakily, her hands were moving restlessly from fear and transformation. Her pace began to increase as she finally reached the end of the tunnel and up through a trap door. She heard the distinct sound of eerie creaking everywhere as she released the trap door and entered into the strange place. She looked around, the pain rushing through her as she took each step of the creaking stairwell with intense pain and anxiety. No wonder she took the potion; Remus knew very well that the normal transformation process was painful.

As she finally reached the top floor, she burst through the dusted, unkempt door that was shattering from age. As she entered into the spacious room, she instinctively locked the door for her own safety amongst the other students. Suddenly, the pain was becoming overwhelming, her heart pounding hard against her chest, her head throbbing against her skull. She let out a scream of anguish as she ripped off her sweatshirt, gripping onto her scar that lay on her left arm, her hands forming into monstrous claws. Her eyes turning darker, her teeth transfiguring into a sharper canine look, as her body continued to grow fiercely that her own clothes were being torn amongst her person.

She gave out a horrifying howl as the Shrieking Shack continued to sway and creak from side to side, the moon shining within the broken window of the structure. The image of her predator from years ago flashed in her mind. She panted, she howled until finally she transfigured into the beast she was burdened to be, an animal, a werewolf. She could hear her changed voice whimper from the pain, trying to keep hold of herself to stay within the room. As the full moon began to show, she howled louder as if she wanted another like herself to hear. Inside her mind she was praying for control, fighting this burden with difficulty, wishing her uncle was here to help. She had never felt this alone and this frightened before.

Silvia paced around the room as if she wanted to get out, but as she tried to open the door by her animal instinct, she struggled as she herself locked it for her own safety. Suddenly, her animal mind had gotten furious, picking up the remaining furniture that lay within the room, throwing them all over the place, breaking them effortlessly by her abnormal strength. Finally after another raging howl, she felt weak and exhausted by her efforts of trying to make an exit, (although in her normal state of mind, she felt relieved that she didn't find a way out of the Shrieking Shack). She lay in the corner of the room, closing her eyes, forcing herself to sleep off the curse until dawn. Soon enough, her efforts worked, causing her to cease her monstrous behavior.

…_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry and Ron returned to the common room, noticing Hermione was making more of her woolen hats with a concerned look on her face as they entered.

"How was practice?" she asked.

"It was," Harry began trying to think of the right term for the rather embarrassing outcome of practice.

"Really lousy," Ron finished before Harry could finish his sentence. "I'm going to get started with homework."

With that said, Ron disappeared quickly to the boy's dormitories. Harry looked over at Hermione who was continuing her project for the house-elves.

"_Was_ he lousy?" she asked.

"No, but he could've played better," Harry replied with a muttered tone. He sat down in one of the vacant chairs.

"Where's Silvia?" he questioned, noticing she wasn't within their presence. Hermione stared at her work, remembering the incident an hour ago before he and Ron returned.

"I don't know where she is," she replied in a rather worried tone.

"What?" Harry inquired with a confused tone. "I thought she was with you when we left?"

"She was. But then…" Hermione paused trying to recall the incident and Silvia's strange behavior.

"What?" Harry questioned, suddenly getting anxious by her awkward silence.

"Then…she ran off. She was acting very strange. I mean we were just practicing our spells and all of a sudden, she clasps to the floor. She almost looked like you when your scar burns. And she just ran off. She hasn't been back since," Hermione informed, ceasing from her chore and staring at him with strange curiosity.

Harry gave a suspicious look as he stared into the fire, thinking what could possibly be going on with this girl. Finally he tried to ignore his thoughts, making his way to bed, leaving Hermione to continue her evening making the wool hats for the Hogwarts house-elves. He laid there in his bed, looking straight in front of him, his mind going everywhere. About Quidditch practice, about Umbridge, his scar and strangely enough he was curious about Silvia's strange behavior. Suddenly, from his jean pockets, he pulled out a piece of parchment, opening it up. It was flashing warningly, "Full Moon Tonight!" showing the waning of the full moon. He had no idea where or who rather would need a paper telling "Full Moon" at them. He stared at it for a good hour until finally he fell asleep.

…

Dawn hand finally approached as Silvia awoken from her dreams. The sun's rays blinded her eyes, as they crept out of the now disappearing shields of clouds that have been hovering over them the entire week. She looked around; still hearing the swaying creaks of the structure, realizing that she still remained in the Shrieking Shack. She looked forward, noticing that her clothes lay ripped on the floor, leaving herself rather bare. She got her wand, fixing her fabric with an enchantment and immediately dressed. She slipped on her jeans, black shirt and sweatshirt over her quickly, grabbing her wand in her hand. She was just relieved that the process was over, but she still felt aching pain, and weak from the transformation.

Silvia quickly departed from the Shrieking Shack, exiting through the trap door and making her way down the tunnel. As she finally reached the open end, she noticed the sun beaming in. She finally made it to the grounds, looking around in caution so she would exit the unknown passage without being noticed. She was relieved when she entered into the courtyard, seeing that the students were safe and sound, all enjoying the peaceful weather. She made her way up the moving staircase, entering through the portrait hole after wearily announcing the password.

When she entered into the common room, she noticed no one was there. _Probably out for breakfast,_ she thought as she made her way to the vacant couch and lying down tiredly. With her arm over her eyes she tired to fall asleep; but as soon as she was near the edge of peace, the portrait hole opened.

"Silvia?" Hermione's voice questioned with astonishment. Silvia instantly looked over, sitting up from her place. She saw Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione, looking at her with curiosity. "Where have you been?"

"Uh," she began trying to think of an excuse. She didn't want to lie to them but at the same time she didn't want them to know exactly where she had been and what she was doing.

"Have you been here all this time?" Ron questioned. Silvia tried not to reveal her anxiety as she looked for an answer.

"I just got up. I got in late last night. Sorry," Silvia replied. "I didn't worry you did I?"  
"A little," Hermione replied. "You were just acting strange is all."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Silvia informed. "I just went out for some fresh air is all."

"Well no worries here. Let's get back to homework shall we?" Ron suggested, sitting in the empty seat beside the fireplace, which was now extinguished from flames. Everyone sat down in the empty common room, spreading out their books, finishing up their subjects in the peaceful silence although it was a rather irritating feeling to be stuck inside when everyone was enjoying the perfect day outside.

"Perhaps from now on we'll do some homework during the week," Harry suggested as they finally finished Professor McGonagall's essay. It was now the late evening, with the fire blazing beside them, licking the logs with ease. Ron had thrown a few messy pieces of parchment into the fire, making it become swarmed within the flames. After a fight between Ron and Hermione on Professor Sinistra's assignment on Jupiter moons, a screeching owl flew in by the windowsill.

"Is that Hermes?" Hermione questioned with disbelief.

"It is!" Ron replied with quiet excitement "What's the bloody reason for Percy to send me a letter for?"

He snatched the letter from Hermes as he flew in, examining the penmanship recognizing that it was in fact Percy's own.

"Open it!" Hermione commanded. With that said, he, Harry and Hermione leaned forward at the unfolded letter of parchment. After a few long moments of reading the rather long written letter. Ron shouted in rage.

"He is the world's biggest _git_!" he shouted, ripping Percy's letter in half, throwing the ripped pieces of parchment in the flames.

"Come on let's get our homework down before dawn," Ron suggested as they returned back to Sinistra's essay. All of a sudden Hermione grabbed their papers, gripping them in her grasp.

"Oh give them here," she demanded. "I'll look through them and correct them."

"Are you serious? Oh Hermione you're a lifesaver. What can I -?" Ron began but Hermione interrupted.

"You can say, 'We will never do homework this late again'," she replied, surprisingly looking slightly amused.

"Thanks a million Hermione," Harry replied. Silvia lied there on the couch, feeling extremely exhausted. After a little passed midnight, the four of them were alone within the common room. Silvia was sleeping on the couch, undisturbed as Hermione gave back the corrected essays to both Ron and Harry. Suddenly, Harry crouched on the floor looking into the fire.

"I thought I just saw Sirius' head in the fire," he commented as Hermione questioned his strange behavior.

"Sirius' head?" Hermione repeated with curiosity. "But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too – _Sirius_!"

Silvia jumped from Hermione's exclamation that she looked around at the trio, following their line of sight. Sirius' head was floating in the fire, his dark hair falling in his face.

"I was thinking you were going to bed before everyone else. I've been checking every hour," Sirius' voice informed within the flames. Silvia nearly gasped, leaning towards the flames with great astonishment.

"You've been popping out of the fire every hour?" Harry questioned half laughing.

"Just a few seconds is all," Sirius corrected. "Just to see if the coast is clear."

"But what if you'd been seen?" Harry questioned.

"Well I think a girl, a first year by the look of it, may have gotten a glimpse of me, but don't worry," Sirius demanded. "I got back before she realized she saw something."

"That's taking an awful risk Sirius," Hermione told him.

"You sound so much like Molly," Sirius commented. "This is the only way to talk to Harry to answer his letter without interpreting a code of some rubbish. Besides codes are breakable."

"You didn't say you written to Sirius!" Hermione announced sternly.

"I forgot all right?" Harry confessed. "There was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there Sirius?"

"No, it was actually rather clever. Anyway we better get on with it. Your scar," Sirius mentioned.

"What about -?" Ron began to question but was interrupted by Sirius' conversation.

"Well, I know it hurts but I don't think it's really anything to worry about. I mean it kept aching last year, didn't it?" Sirius recalled.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore said it was only when Voldemort was having a strong emotion," Harry informed.

"Well now that he's back it'll hurt more often," Sirius informed.

"So it might have nothing to do with Umbridge?" Harry questioned.

"I really doubt it. I'm sure she's no Death Eater by her reputation," Sirius mentioned. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, you should talk to Remus about her."

"Lupin knows about her?" Harry asked.

"No but she went on about anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it impossible for him to be employed," Sirius informed. He looked over at Silvia for a moment.

"Believe me when I say Sirius that I've heard her comments of half-breeds. She truly is as nasty as you say," Silvia mentioned coldly.

"What does she have against werewolves?" Hermione questioned.

"Scared of them I expect," Sirius replied smiling. "She apparently loathes part-humans."

"She should be scared," Silvia commented under her breath.

"So what are Umbridge's classes like? Is she trying to teach you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius questioned.

"No, she's not letting us use magic at all," Harry replied.

"Well figures, it said that Fudge doesn't want you to train in combat," Sirius mentioned.

"_Trained in combat_?" Harry repeated with disbelief. "What like a wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius replied in all seriousness. "Or rather what Dumbledore's doing."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ron announced after a slight pause.

"So we're not allowed to you Defense Against the Dark Arts spells because Fudge is scared it will be to take down the Ministry?" Harry concluded.

"Yep," Sirius replied.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore being in the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow? Only Percy seems to know," Harry informed.

"I don't know," Sirius replied.

"What about Hagrid?"

"Ah...well he was supposed to be back by now, but no one knows what has happened to him," Sirius replied. "But Dumbledore's not worried. So don't you three go in that state."

"But if he was supposed to be back…" Hermione began but was interrupted by Sirius, who showed face that was stricken.

"Madame Maxime was with him, and she says they got separated on the journey home," Sirius mentioned. "Well there's nothing to suggest that he's hurt or that he's not perfectly okay."

The trio exchanged worried looks, Silvia staring at Sirius with caution.

"Listen just don't question too much about Hagrid, Dumbledore already has enough on his mind and I know he doesn't want it," Sirius mentioned. "When is your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking I already gotten away with the dog disguise, didn't we? I thought I could-" Sirius began to suggest but then was immediately objected.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione replied in unison before he could finish.

"Haven't you seen the _Daily Prophet_?" Hermione questioned anxiously.

"Oh that," Sirius replied grinning humorously. "They're always trying to find out where I am."

"Yeah but we think this time they have. Lucius Malfoy said something about it," Harry informed with a concerned tone.

"All right I get the point," Sirius informed laughing a bit. But in a single second he looked very displeased. "It was just an idea, you know to get together."

"I would but I just don't want to see you get thrown back into Azkaban," Harry informed.

"You're a lot less like your father than I thought Harry. The risk would've been fun for James," Sirius suddenly shot at him.

"Look- " Harry was about to object but Sirius announced he had to leave.

"Look I'll write you back a time for another meeting back in the fire all right? If you can handle that risk," he announced rather annoyed. "Oh and Silvia."

Silvia looked up from his calling.

"Be careful with that twisted woman. If she could attack Remus in that way, she can surely attack you even worse," Sirius warned. Silvia nodded.

"Be careful with those walks under the moon, eh?" he suggested winking at her. With that said, he made a tiny _pop_ from the fireplace disappearing from the flames.

With Sirius' last comment the trio looked up at her. Silvia suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with what Sirius had said, recalling last nights encounter.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned her as the three of them looked at her as if she were accused of a crime.

"What?" Silvia questioned as if she had no idea.

"What Sirius just said, 'be careful with those walks under the moon'?" Ron imitated. Silvia froze for a moment.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed," she instantly announced, leaving Ron's question hang in the air unanswered. She retreated to the girl's dormitories immediately, leaving the trio to wonder about their recent questioning.

Silvia laid in her bed, sighing in relief. She knew that question was going to haunt her. Why would Sirius say something like that, especially in front of the three of them? Did he want them to know she was in fact a dangerous creature much like her uncle? Her mind was rushing with vicious thoughts, until she finally left it, passing out, for once, into a blank, peaceful sleep.


	11. Suspicion in the Eyes of All

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Suspicion In the Eyes of All**_

That morning, Hermione (with something different about her expression), awoken Silvia early for the beginning of the school day day. Hermione's eyes were of thoughtful in sternness, as if to accuse her of something. Silvia looked at her with great oddity, rather curious herself why she looked at her in such a strange way.

"What?" she questioned. Hermione remained silent for a moment until finally responding. Silvia sat up from her bed, looking at her friend with stern eyes.

"…Nothing," she finally replied, causing Silvia to get up fully, proceeding to get dressed into her uniform for the school day. As they made their way down to the Great Hall to meet the boys, Silvia felt an awkward sense of disturbance in Hermione's presence. It seemed like she knew something; she could feel it. Finally they made their way into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Silvia sat across from Harry and Ron, even though there was a sense of discomfort rising within Silvia that made her feel rather unwanted.

After a few moments of eating, the owls appeared, dropping a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in front of Hermione. Silvia looked at Ron and Harry, but they too seemed to have a rather strange feel to their presence. It's like she was accused of a crime she didn't commit. Finally she spoke.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired with concern and uncertainty. Harry seemed to give even a more broaden stare but did not respond. Ron actually jumped from her question as if he just heard her howl like the beast she became. Hermione looked over at her as if she wasn't trusted. In the end, no one answered, leaving her question floating in the air.

"Why is everyone acting strange this morning?" she questioned with curiosity and irritability.

"We have nothing to say to you," Hermione said, surprisingly bluntly.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" Silvia questioned, annoyed by her suddenly rude tone.

"Why don't you explain your disappearance the other night?" Hermione suggested in a whisper so no one would've heard. Silvia glared at her with a sudden dislike of their behavior.

"What about it?" Silvia questioned.

"You know bloody what," Ron replied, having an equally annoyed tone.

"No actually I don't," Silvia replied, she had no idea what they were playing at.

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory," Hermione commented nodding over to Harry.

He looked at Hermione with stern eyes as if he didn't want to perform a certain task. Finally after a few moments, he searched through his robes and took out a crumbled piece of parchment. He tossed it over to Silvia, who looked at all three of them with oddity and suspicion. Finally after a few seconds, she took the parchment in her grasp, unraveling it from its messy state. There it announced "27 days!" flashing, the moon reversing it's waning. Her eyes widened, staring at Harry with anger.

"What are you playing at?" Silvia questioned. None of them answered. This made Silvia even more irritated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked his tone serious and rather steady.

"Why did you steal my things?" Silvia shot back.

"Silvia, you should've told us," Hermione informed.

"Why? So you could avoid me?" Silvia questioned in anger.

"Doubt it, I mean we've been with the presence of a werewolf before," Ron replied in a dull whisper (although truthfully he was a little jumpy for the first couple hours of knowing her secret).

"It's true. I mean we've been around Professor Lupin," Harry added.

"Amuse me, how exactly did you get up to this conclusion?" Silvia questioned folding her arms about her chest.

"You're behavior actually. It took me a little longer than it should've, but yesterday when Harry showed me the piece of parchment that he found, it all seemed to fit," Hermione explained. Silvia suddenly felt a rising sense of rage fume inside her.

"You all have a lot of nerve you know that," Silvia commented angrily.

"Why are you biting our heads off on this?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe because the only reason I didn't tell you is because I never wanted you to know. You shouldn't snoop into other people's lives. That's how reputations and bad things happen," Silvia replied, instantly standing from her place and leaving the table.

"Silvia wait!" Hermione called, but she was already running out of the Great Hall before any of them could stop her.

Silvia ran out through the courtyard, and into the fields near Hagrid's hut. She didn't care if it would take an extra step or two to get to her first class. She just wanted to be alone. She felt fury, but at the same time, fear; she didn't like the idea that the trio now knew of her secret. She was afraid that they would avoid her now. But I suppose now she was avoiding them in order to have some sort of clearing of her mind. After a few long minutes, the bell rang for the first class to commence. She made her way down the corridors following fellow students into Professor Binns' class for History of Magic.

As it was before, the class was dull and seemed to prolong unfortunately. Silvia sat beside the trio but did not look at them or even speak. She still felt infuriated by their invasion of her own privacy. As they were walking down the corridors together, Hermione instantly spat out some news of Umbridge's way of conquering the school.

"Fudge passed a Educational Degree claiming her to observe every class," Hermione began.

"Which by the way is completely mental," Ron added.

"Then I wonder why she didn't inspect Binns' class," Silvia finally spoke.

"Probably because he doesn't have anything to threaten the ministry with," Harry informed. Finally they made their way to the dungeons, and again they saw no sign of Umbridge.

Snape handed back the torturous moonstone essay they had turned in the first week. Harry unfortunately, (but not surprising to say the least to come from Snape's dislike of him), received a large black scribbled D on the top of his parchment.

"This is a realistic idea of what you would get if you presented this work in your O.W.L," he announced with a rather amused smirk as he passed each one back to the students. After passing them out, he turned to face the class.

"The general outcome of this essay would've resulted a failure in your examination. I expect a little more effort this time on this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes or I shall start handing out detentions for those who wish to continue to slack off and receive D's," he added with a stern voice although his smirk remained as if satisfied by the idea.

They moved along with the lesson, creating the Strengthening Solution for today. It was long and a little tougher than last week's experiment. Silvia struggled a bit, since her mind was elsewhere, still rather annoyed of the morning's incident. Her experiment didn't turn out as precise as last week's. Snape even had her come to the front as he received her flask, which was a little bit darker than it should've been.

"Having some difficulty with today's assignment Miss Lupin?" Snape questioned.

"Sorry Professor. I promise I'll try harder on our next assignment," Silvia replied, trying not to sound bothered.

"Miss Lupin," Snape sighed. "You apparently have the correct work ethic for my class and I expect you use it thoroughly. You're essay was surprisingly accurate that you and of course Miss Granger have had one of the higher marks of the class. Now I expect you to come into my class and use this as your advantage."

"Yes sir," Silvia replied, nodding.

"If you decide to fail my class Miss Lupin, I shall be your worst nightmare," he finished, waving her off. Silvia nodded once more than met up with the trio as they made their way down the hall.

She followed them to the Great Hall, hearing Hermione's voice gabber on about Harry's grade and how it wasn't that bad. She felt so exposed of her secret that she was becoming paranoid. She knew her uncle trusted them dearly, but it was becoming harder for her to trust some people in which she barely knew. What if they cracked? What would happen then? Finally as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron began to snap with disappointment.

"Hermione do you really want to know our grades. Fine I got a P. Happy?" Ron announced taking a large bowl, filling it with soup.

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of," Fred's voice commented as he and George approached them followed by Lee Jordan. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But doesn't P stand for…" Hermione began to explain.

"'Poor', yeah," Lee replied. "Still it's better than a D."

This conversation went on forever. Silvia could see the disappointment and the tension between Harry and Ron, considering they were getting tired of discussing grades with Hermione. But as George announced the last letter grade, 'T' for 'Troll', Harry burst into laughter.

"So you lot been expected yet?" Fred asked.

"No," Silvia replied dully.

"Did you?" Hermione asked.

"Just did, Charms," George announced.

"It wasn't bad. Umbridge just took notes on a clipboard and asked Alicia a few questions here and there," Fred explained.

"Flitwick shouldn't have a problem though," George commented.

"Who do you have next?" the other twin questioned.

"Trelawney," Harry replied.

"Well be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today. Angelina would freak if you missed out any more Quidditch practices today," George warned.

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Silvia made their way towards the North Tower. Silvia remained silent, not speaking to either of them. It wasn't like her to hold a grudge but it seemed like she could never forgive them this day. It was like she was ratted out for the scene of the crime. As they entered through the trap door, they sat down at a surrounding table, making a few adjustments to their _Dream Oracle_ diaries. Umbridge approached, her crooked smile deceiving as she took a seat in the back of the room.

The dreamy witch suddenly became nervous, slightly shaken by Umbridge's testing.

"Now gather into pairs and interpret each other's latest nightmare," she ordered, allowing the groups of students scatter about the room. Silvia remained with them, seeing everyone else had a partner.

"Think of a dream quick," Harry ordered anxiously as they opened their _Dream Oracle_ books.

"I thought of one last time," Ron announced.

"Silvia?" Harry questioned. "What about you?"

"Believe me you don't want me to do it," Silvia replied. "Trelawney will definitely give me a grim look of my future if she heard the smallest hint of my own nightmares."

"Fine, then just say that I dreamt I was drowning Snape in my cauldron," Harry commented eagerly. Ron looked it up in all seriousness, followed by Silvia whom was skimming through the symbols on each page. Both Silvia and Harry were distracted by Umbridge's examination with Trelawney.

"You've been here for quite some time now, haven't you?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes sixteen years," Trelawney replied. Umbridge continued to question her of her family tree and how the gift of foresight could've possibly been passed on by three generations of unpredictable talent. Suddenly the moment of truth was lying before her.

"Wouldn't you please do a prediction of me?" Umbridge questioned in a suggesting tone. At first Trelawney hesitated, leaving all of the students silence all around her. They knew she was a fake but that wouldn't stop Umbridge to boot her out of Hogwarts. After a failure of an unconvincing prediction, the stout woman smiled in amusement checking off something on her clipboard.

"Right, well if that's the best you can do," she announced, making a few scratches in her notes here and there. Trelawney stood there with shock her hands shaking when she took Harry and Ron's dream diaries. Some of them weren't surprising for Harry, considering eating a bowl of porridge or something weird seemed to still bring up some gruesome idea of fate in her words.

When Trelawney grabbed Silvia's diary, the bell rang. Harry and Ron leapt to their feet, instantly exiting the North Tower by the trap door. Silvia however, was held back by a tug on her arm from the professor. Thankfully Umbridge was already out of the room when she questioned the scratchy notes in her diary.

"My dear," she said. "It seems you continuously have a dramatic experience in your nightmares every night."

Silvia turned, nodding slightly. "I do. It never seems to change very much either."

"Tell me, does this dream continue or repeat itself?" Trelawney questioned as she flipped through the written pages of the diary.

"Either one really. It's always been like that," Silvia replied honestly.

"My dear you face very grim fates ahead of you. This '_creature_' in your dreams, he is always after you," the professor added. Silvia nodded.

"Professor, if you don't mind I wish to get to class, I don't want Umbridge to write me down late for her class," Silvia informed as politely as she could. Trelawney looked up, nodding weakly, handing her back her diary. "Thank you."  
"Silvia," Trelawney called out as she paced her way towards the door. Silvia turned. "Your dreams tell all. Don't ignore the message they speak."

After an awkward pause and a nod from Silvia, she finally exited from the classroom, stuffing the diary in her bag. Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed rather eerie considering most of the students just witnessed the questioning of Professor Trelawney's magical talent to be a fraud. Once again they were instructed to put their wands away and read the dull, arid facts of "using defensive spells accurately". But what the class didn't know is that as soon as Hermione raised her slender hand into the air after being instructed, that the battle was about to begin.

"What is it now Miss Granger?" Umbridge questioned.

"I've already read this chapter," Hermione replied.

"Than read chapter three," Umbridge suggested.

"I've read that too. Actually I read the whole book," Hermione informed sternly. The whole class turned to her for a moment with curiosity.

"Well than you should be able to tell me that Slinkhard informs us about counterjinxes," Umbridge informed testing. Hermione replied with an approval from the professor with an impressed expression. Suddenly, the brilliant witch brought up an opinionated point that made Umbridge cross her brow.

"But I disagree," Hermione informed.

"You disagree?" Umbridge repeated with a scowl on her expression.

"Yes," Hermione replied without fear. "Mr. Slinkhard hates jinxes doesn't he? Although I think they can be used very well defensively."

"Well I'm afraid Miss Granger that your opinion does not matter in this classroom as much as Mr. Slinkhard's," Umbridge immediately announced with a satisfied smirk created from her power over the classroom. Hermione was about to object but the professor stopped her in her tracks. "Miss Granger I'm afraid that I'll have to take away five points from the Gryffindor House."

"What for?" Harry suddenly questioned as the rest of the class looked at her with disgust of her actions.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Professor Umbridge announced. "I am here for the Ministry approved techniques of teaching. For your previous teachers may have given you more certification, none of them – with the only exception of Professor Quirrell, who at least restricted from age appropriate subjects - would have passed the ministry inspection –" Umbridge explained but was interrupted.

"Yeah the problem with him though was Voldemort sticking out of his head," Harry interrupted with frustration. With that followed a long, painful silence from the class followed by Professor Umbridge's smooth, rather sly voice followed by a sleek smirk.

"Well looks like another week's detention for you Mr. Potter," she announced. The class left one by one as the bell finally screamed for class to conclude it's last say. Silvia walked over towards Harry, who didn't feel like talking to the others from his recent mistake of receiving another load of endearing detentions that he distinctly loathed with a passion. Thankfully it was the conclusion of all classes for that day.

"Are you all right?" she questioned although still kind of mad from the morning's incident with her discovery.

"She's driving me mad," Harry replied. "I know she's hiding something."

"Everyone hides something, especially the Ministry," Silvia commented. They entered the common room, with Hermione and Ron a few yards behind them. Both she and Ron just dropped off their books, gotten dressed and was heading to the Great Hall. Silvia and Harry did the same but instead of departing to the Great Hall, they remained in the common room.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned. Silvia and Harry sat on different couches watching the flames dance before them in the fireplace.

"I'm not hungry," Silvia commented and Harry nodded in agreement.

"All right, if you say so. Come on Ron," Hermione said as Ron followed her from behind, closing the portrait hole behind them, leaving both Silvia and Harry alone in the silence.

"I'm sorry," Harry suddenly spoke in a quiet voice. Silvia looked up, eying him. He stared at her. "You know about this morning. We shouldn't have acted like that."

Silvia stared at him for a moment, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too," she admitted. "I should've told you before hand, but I was afraid."

Harry nodded in understanding. He too had a long reputation that seemed to scar him, (literally), for the rest of his life. Silvia eyed him in silence, feeling her stomach tighten as if she was telling her secret to the world.

"Are you afraid of me?" she questioned her voice silent.

"No," he replied simply. Silvia felt a sense of relief by his response, but still felt slightly tense from this discussion.

"I would never do anything to harm either one of you," Silvia commented. "Do you trust me?"

Harry seemed to become silent for a moment then nodded softly. He had seen Voldemort, battled spiders and accepted a crazed maniac to be his godfather after all of his faults. So why not accept this sort of thing? He had seen Professor Lupin himself, remembering that night of the transformation. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been to be accepted in society especially after that dilemma. But he knew how hard it was to be accepted just because of someone else's mistake of Dark Magic.

The silence finally broke from the disturbance of Silvia's voice.

"Do you ever really _feel_ him? You know Voldemort?" Silvia questioned. Harry looked at her with an amazed look. Even Hermione and Ron had a hard time mentioning his name without flinching; but no twitch, no jerking of any kind seemed to occur.

"More than you know," Harry replied. "This _thing_, this scar, doesn't just tell everyone about my past, but it stings, burns because of Him."

"…I have an enemy too," Silvia mentioned slowly. Harry looked at her for a moment his eyes absorbing her gaze. Her breathing began to deepen, but her heart felt as if it were pounding against her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment as her head faced towards the flames of the fireplace.

"I can see him now…" she told him, her eyes still remaining closed. "He's there, staring at me…his eyes…they haunt me."

Harry suddenly stood from his place, making his way towards her as she remained in her concentrated state. He sat beside her staring her down. By this movement, Silvia opened her eyes slowly, her gaze connected with his. She stared into his brilliant blue eyes that were overlapped by the reflected shine of his glasses. His expression seemed plain, or rather unreadable to her.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel as if I can actually trust you more than anyone. I mean, not excluding Hermione and Ron of course. But in a sense that I know you understand how it feels to be…different," Silvia commented.

"Believe me, I know how it feels," Harry informed. Silvia smiled for a moment, absorbing his comforting presence.

"Do you remember – I mean – er – who it was that bit you?" Harry questioned, feeling rather hesitant for asking.

"I never knew his name, I was too young to recall any memory of it. It's funny; I don't really remember anything else about that night. Just…pain," Silvia replied. She grasped onto her arm that was covered by her sweatshirt. Harry noticed this gesture, becoming rather curious in his mind. She suddenly chuckled without warning.

"You and I have something else in common," she announced.

She took off her sweatshirt, revealing her bare arms that were uncovered by her t-shirt. Harry's eyes gazed upon the skin that was injured from so many years ago. The scar was long but thin, starting from the upper surface of wrist to the short distance away from the elbow. It was rather noticeable to the naked eye, considering it was only a day since her night of transformation (which she noticed as time went on that the scar begins to reveal itself more vividly than usual).

After a few long seconds she grabbed her sweatshirt, concealing her scar from anyone else who might just barge in. Harry just sighed, feeling rather anxious to know more, but he couldn't figure out what else to ask of her.

"Better hope Umbridge doesn't know the truth, she hates werewolves by the sound of it," Harry warned with an amused grin. Silvia chuckled a bit, feeling relieved of his calm, good-to-be-with behavior. It was comforting for once. It was something she hasn't received from anyone except her uncle for a very long time.

She yawned, eventually falling asleep on the couch until the others arrived two hours later. Harry stayed where he was with her, staring into the flames of the fireplace. Hermione and Ron came in through the portrait hole, noticing they were still the only ones in the common room. For the rest of the night, they relaxed praying that tomorrow would be a better than this chaotic mayhem with Umbridge.


	12. Staying at the Shrieking Shack Pt 1

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Staying At the Shrieking Shack**_

The next day, Ron, Hermione and Silvia sat in the common room while Harry left for Umbridge's second week of detention. His hand bled uncontrollably from the cutting of his flesh. Still it read, '_I must not tell lies_' in unforgivable crimson upon the back of his hand. If Hermione were already upstairs in the girl's dormitories by the time he arrived, Silvia would insist to at least cover the wound with first aid cloth. She would cast a healing spell on it to stop the bleeding then wrap his hand all around with absorbing cloth.

The worst part of all this chaos to Harry was Angelina's scorning lectures. On Tuesday she was yelling so frustratingly that Professor McGonagall disciplined her. Harry could feel the embarrassment flame up into his cheeks, seeing that the whole school was watching him be scorned by Angelina.

"Miss Johnson, I order you to stop all this racket in the Great Hall. For that, I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall announced as she walked up to the pair of them with astonished eyes.

"But Professor, Harry got himself into detention again," Angelina objected with irritation still in her tone.

"Detention? From whom?" Professor McGonagall questioned with great anxiety.

"Professor Umbridge," Harry muttered, trying to keep his tone subtle and his eyes averted from her gaze.

"You're telling me Mr. Potter that even after we had this talk about keeping control of your temper in my office that you still burst uncontrollably to Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall questioned with disbelief and accusation in her tone.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"You are heading into dangerous ground Potter! Another five points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"What? Professor no!" Harry objected with a sense of anxiety.

"Not another word Potter. Miss Johnson I want you to cease your shouting matches with Potter or so help me you will be stripped of Captaincy!" McGonagall warned, while turning her heel and making her way back to the staff table.

Angelina of course gave a grave look at Harry before striding off with anger. Harry immediately sat down next to Ron, noticing him fuming. Hermione and Silvia looked at Harry without a word, feeling a bit of sympathy towards his luck in the passed two weeks.

"She's taking off points because I get my hand sliced every night," Harry commented irritably holding up his wrapped hand to them. "How is that possibly _fair_?"

"I know, she's all out of order," Ron agreed as he gnawed at his bacon. Hermione was staring at a copy of the _Daily Prophet _within her grasp. Harry immediately drew his eyes to her.

"You think she's right don't you?" Harry accused.

"No, I don't think it's fair she's taken off points but she's right about your temper with Umbridge," Hermione corrected.

"Considering what she's doing to you now for the past few nights, it doesn't seem wise to continue the 'Voldemort-Risen-Again' outburst," Silvia added.

"But he has!" Harry exaggerated.

"And we all know that! But apparently Umbridge doesn't want anyone else to know about it," Silvia warned. "Especially if she's punishing you but cutting yourself every night."

Charms seemed to pass without a word said to each other and Transfiguration finally broke the silence as Umbridge sat in the room. She apparently was observing Professor McGonagall now, with her clipboard in one hand and pink, fuzzy pen in the other. Hermione and Silvia sat across from Harry and Ron as Professor McGonagall passed the tests to Seamus and a box of mice to Lavender. Lavender shrieked at the little white mice that were completely harmless, as she passed one after the other to each student.

"_Hem, hem,_" Umbridge interrupted but Professor McGonagall ignored her. First McGonagall yelled at Dean then finally managed to call out the instruction.

"Right now everyone. Now that most of you have successfully vanished your snails – even though some of you only left some pieces of shell behind, we shall –"

"_Hem_, _hem_," Umbridge repeated rather rudely.

"_Yes_?" Professor McGonagall finally answered from her interruption.

"I was wondering Professor if you have received my note on the date of your inspec-" Umbridge began but was immediately interrupted.

"I have obviously received it. For if I didn't I would've asked you what you were doing in my classroom," McGonagall replied with a stern tone. "As I was saying. We will be practicing with a more difficult task. Vanishing mice. Now the Vanishing Spell - "

Umbridge immediately interrupted again.

"I wonder," McGonagall began with a cold tone in her voice. "How do you expect to acknowledge my teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? I don't generally permit anyone to talk while I'm talking."

The class looked at the professor with instant satisfaction. She was the first to actually stand up to Umbridge's behavior since she arrived here. Umbridge shown a look of shock, remained silent and started to scratch writing onto the clipboard. Professor McGonagall continued her instruction, reminding the students of the incantation and allowing them to begin. Silvia looked over at the trio one by one with astonishment. This was truly an unexpected action for McGonagall.

Finally after a difficult lesson, she finally announced to pack things away. The students returned their mice in the box as it passed around. With satisfied grins the students filed out of the classroom, gossiping about McGonagall's behavior. But the four of them had other plans; they immediately turned back to eavesdrop on the Professor's interview with Umbridge. She only seemed to ask of her experience at Hogwarts, then informed of her results to come in soon. Professor McGonagall pushed the four of them in front of her as Harry smiled at her. At the same moment, she returned it by the same satisfied smile.

Of course, Professor Umbridge was observing Professor Grumbly-Plank as the four of them trotted down the grassy lawns towards the vacant hut that belonged to their beloved giant. Umbridge however, asked about the giant's unexpected absence, and how long she would be taking his place for him.

Malfoy did seem rather intrigued by the conversation they were having amongst themselves. After a long interview with Umbridge about her time at Hogwarts, she finally allowed the session to commence.

"Well you seem to know what you're doing at any rate," Umbridge commented with another scribble on the clipboard. Then she turned to Malfoy with a curious expression. "Now you had some injuries in the past?"

Of course the hardy henchmen of Malfoy grinned slyly.

"That was me," Malfoy announced. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" Umbridge repeated with interest, jotting another note down. Silvia looked over at Malfoy with curiosity, as he gave a wink over to her, noticing her gaze.

"That's because he was too stupid to listen to Hagrid," Harry informed furiously. After that remark, Umbridge faced him, announcing another night's detention with her.

She thanked Professor Grubbly-Plank and departed from the grounds to the castle without another word or glance at Harry. Silvia looked over at the trio as the session proceeded, ignoring the lecturing of the professor. Malfoy glanced over at her with sly, interested smirk. The trio noticed this, looking at her with curiosity. They shook their heads, waving it off. Finally the day was over and they headed off into the common room.

Silvia changed into her casual clothes, taking out books for homework assignments that continued to pile on every chance it had. She was busy with the homework for a good two hours until Hermione and Ron decided to head off to the Great Hall for dinner. She joined them, wanting to get away from the silence of the common room for once. Harry wasn't within their company after dinner. Hermione and Ron actually sat up to wait for him along with Silvia, who couldn't sleep naturally to begin with.

Hermione was preparing a rather pungent smelling concoction while Ron was trying to finish an assignment. Silvia could smell the yellow liquid from the other end of the room.

"What is that?" she questioned curiously.

"It'll help heal Harry's hand once he gets back," Hermione replied, drying her hands with a spare rag. Silvia nodded, ripping a piece of parchment out from her notebook. She kept trying to write the dream oracle diary properly without any more suspicion from Professor Trelawney. Actually she was more afraid of Umbridge's discovery of her secret (considering from what she announced, she _hated_ the so called 'half-breeds'). She kept on writing ideas down, for no reason really, until she realized it was nearly midnight.

The portrait hole opened, revealing Harry from behind. His face was painful, his eyes weary and his skin pale from the endearment of Umbridge's strict punishment. Hermione beckoned him to sit and soak his hands in the yellow concoction. Silvia immediately approached them, eying the more severe wound engraved on his hand. She felt sympathy and anger as she examined his suffered features.

"You really should tell someone mate," Ron informed, rather concerned. But Harry refused no matter how much he wanted to complain to the professors about his detentions with _her_.

"She really is an awful woman. Just _awful_," Hermione commented. "We really have to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron announced encouragingly.

"I rather deal with her myself. Just convince her to walk outside on a full moon and I'll-" Silvia suggested, but was immediately interrupted.

"Are you mad?" Hermione questioned with a sharp tone.

"Actually that's rather brilliant," Ron replied, although Hermione instantly hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"No, I mean something that will make the other teachers see how dreadful she is," Hermione corrected. "We'll never learn to defend ourselves by the way she's handling our classes."

"But there's nothing we can do about that. Fudge wants her to stay," Ron reminded.

"Yeah, but if we can find something, anything to get rid of her, we should take that chance for our own sake," Silvia commented. "I mean I can't walk around knowing what she thinks of Remus and I all the time. You might as well keep me away from her before harm does finally come her way."

"Perhaps we should do it ourselves," Hermione suggested rather hesitantly.

"Do what ourselves?" Harry questioned.

"…To learn the defensive spells, Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied fully.

"You want us to do extra work? Do you realize Harry and I are behind again for the second week?" Ron mentioned with a groan.

"Not homework," Hermione replied. "Besides this is much more important than homework!"

"I would do anything to get this woman off our backs," Silvia commented.

"Well we can't do that much by ourselves," Ron explained.

"I agree. We're past the stage of just learning from books. So we need to have a proper teacher. One who can show us how to use the spells and tell us what we're doing wrong," Hermione explained fully.

"If you're talking about Lupin," Harry began.

"No, not Lupin," Hermione corrected.

"Why not? I can even ask if my uncle if he can send over stuff from our house to practice," Silvia mentioned. "Besides maybe I can teach. I mean he taught me the basics and all ever since I've been living with him."

"I'm sure you could Silvia, but Lupin is also busy with the Order and besides he can't be at Hogsmeade just for the weekends. It needs to occur any time we have," Hermione explained.

"But I still could help show them," Silvia suggested.

"If not her, then who?" Harry questioned.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I was talking about _you_ Harry."

"Me? But why?" Harry questioned his eyes widening at the response.

"Harry you're the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione reminded. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"But you beat us on every test," Harry informed.

"Actually you beat me on third year, when we actually had a teacher who _knew _the subject," Hermione explained, causing Silvia to smile with pride. "But besides test results, I mean Harry. Look what you've _done_!"

Harry looked at them curiously.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I don't think I want someone this thick-headed for a teacher," Ron commented.

They explained each of the adventures he faced from first year on. Saved the stone, killed the basilisk, fought a hundred dementors and fought off Voldemort once again. How could he possibly _not _be an expert at this sort of thing? But Harry refused to call it anything but sheer luck. Silvia looked at him for a moment.

"Harry, from what I heard from my uncle, you are very gifted with Defense Against the Dark Arts. It takes a lot to impress Remus," Silvia commented.

"But I also had help half the time!" Harry recalled. Neither one of them were having doubt of his abilities, still grinning from his past adventures. Suddenly he became violent, trying to convince them otherwise.

"_You don't know what it's like!_ You never had to face _him_, have you? All that you think of is the line between survival and staring death in the face," Harry retorted smashing a bowl from his anger. It shattered upon the floor, pieces scattering. "It's just like what happened to Diggory. That could've happened to _me_ if Voldemort didn't need me!"

"Hey, we're not saying anything like that mate," Ron intervened, his face stricken with fear. "We weren't having a go at Diggory or anything.

He looked over at Hermione whom had the same expression as him.

"Harry don't you see? This is exactly why we need you. We need to know…how to face…face V-Voldemort," Hermione explained with a bit of hesitation. After a few awkward moments of silence, Harry finally sat down in his chair breathing calmly.

"At least…think about it," Hermione suggested. "Please?"

With that said, she stood, ready to hit the hay. Ron did the same, heading for the boy's dormitories.

"Coming?" he questioned as he made his way towards the staircase.

"In a minute," Harry replied, cleaning up the mess that lay on the floor. The bowl pieced itself back together after a flick of his wand. He sat there in his armchair, feeling weary and tired as Silvia approached him. She sat on the arm of the chair staring at him, sighing.

"Well, looks like we have a job on our hands, eh Potter?" Silvia questioned. Harry just nodded tiredly. She smiled, holding out her hand and pulling him to his feet. They stood there, face to face for a while until Ron from the staircase made a sound of interruption. Silvia turned her head away from Harry, turning pink.

"Sweet dreams Harry," she told him as she turned her heel and headed off to the girls' dormitories as he followed Ron to bed. The redheaded boy was smiling slyly by his interruption as he allowed Harry to pass him on the stairs.

…

Two weeks went by, with no mentioning of the Defense Against the Dark Arts idea. Umbridge was finally off Harry's back for once, giving no detentions from him for a while. Ron seemed to be getting better at his Quidditch skills for the past few practices. They all managed to finally vanish their mice in McGonagall's lesson. So the hectic and chaotic weeks of school have finally fit into place. Before they knew it, it was the last evening of September!

The four of them were sitting in the library doing an assignment for Snape when Hermione finally mentioned the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching to Harry. Silvia was searching through the books page after page. The conversation seemed to be zoning in and out of her mind as she suddenly spotted the Wolfsbane Potion ingredients written upon the page. For the past few weeks she had forgotten her transformation day. Ron and Hermione's arguing seemed to cause her to switch back into reality.

"What'd you say Harry? Will you teach us?" Hermione asked. The question lingered in the air.

"Just you, Ron and Silvia, yeah?" Harry questioned trying to get his facts in order before promising anything. Hermione seemed hesitant.

"Well…Harry please don't get mad…but um…I really think you should teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean we're protecting ourselves against V-Voldemort. So it just wouldn't be fair not to give the others a chance," she explained.

"Yeah but I don't think anyone else besides you guys would want me to teach them," Harry reminded.

"Look the first weekend of October is in Hogsmeade, isn't it? We can tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village," Hermione explained.

"Why do we have to do it outside of school?" Ron questioned. Silvia looked at him funny.

"Considering what Umbridge could do if she found out," Silvia informed him. "If she found out we're dead."

"She wouldn't be very happy at all to all someone else to replace her job," Hermione added.

With that in mind, the week went longer than needed. Harry was terribly worried about Sirius popping up out of the fire again. They sat around the fire when it came up again.

"I don't reckon he would be that stupid to turn up," Ron commented. "Dumbledore would go mad if he did."

"We have been sounding a lot of people to join this thing and we do have a couple interested," Hermione announced. Silvia was leaning up against the fireplace stone, watching the flames dance along the logs. That weekend would surely be hectic. They would have to look subtle, unnoticed by the eyes of teachers.

…

Finally, that morning of the weekend to Hogsmeade seemed crowded and cold with the autumn breeze. Filch was checking each student, making sure they weren't carrying anything forbidden or props used for pranks like Dungbombs. Silvia stood beside the trio, following them as they made their way towards the village with the other scattered groups.

"Where are we going anyway? The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked as they paced closer to the village in through the cold gusts of wind.

"Oh no," Hermione replied. "I've told the others Hogs Head. Hopefully it won't be overheard."

They passed Zonko's Joke Shop, spotting Fred, George and Lee Jordan on their way through and headed for the tavern with a creaking sign that showed the image of a boar's head. They headed in, still feeling rather frozen from the cooler weather. It was extremely empty; it was musty, dirty and just unwelcoming. No wonder people didn't come here for a gathering of any sort; but at least they were alone and away from teachers. Silvia felt more isolated in this place and unwanted than on her first day at Hogwarts. She was starting to feel odd and tense. Hermione finally went up to the bartender asking for few butterbeers. He announced the change allowing Harry to pay for their drinks.

As they grabbed their mugs, they sat over in a table farthest of the bar.

"I don't like this place," Silvia commented in a whisper as the bartender turned away from them.

"Why not? I mean I bet that bloke would give us anything here. Like firewhisky," Ron informed.

"_You're a prefect_," Hermione scolded.

"Oh," Ron remembered with disappointment. "Yeah."

"Who is meeting us anyhow?" Silvia questioned.

"Just a few people," Hermione replied simply. The others looked around, feeling uneasy. Silvia's felt her heart thumping softly against chest, feeling as if it were the only thing heard within the surroundings of Hogs Head. After a few moments, students from different houses started to enter within the deserted pub. It was more than just 'a few people'; it was a full crowd! Harry looked at Hermione sternly.

"_A couple people?_" he repeated with disbelief, shaking his head. The amount of students was unbelievable. Silvia smiled as one student followed after the other. Fred ordered twenty-five butterbeers from the barkeep. Harry was about to flip out of course until a very pretty face met his, Cho Chang. He instantly froze, as she smiled shyly at the boy. Silvia heard the twins beckoning her to join them as Ron, Harry and Hermione stood in the front of the group. She made her way through the crowd, setting herself on a stool by the bar, sitting next to Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins.

Then the meeting began, finally after settling down the commotion. Everyone seemed very into the idea of having a Defensive Against the Dark Arts club without Umbridge finding out. Everyone absolutely loathed her. As they were praising Harry at the end of the meeting that seemed to last a good hour, Silvia started to feel funny. Suddenly, her scar began to burn along her wrist. At first it was more of an annoying, peculiar burn; but then it began to grow more intense.

Everyone was about to leave, filing out one by one. Harry was shaking hands, saying good-bye to some of his closer classmates. She glanced at her scar, noticing it protruding slightly out of the surface of her skin. She tried her best to conceal it, but it was no use. Fred looked over with curiosity, noticing her weird twitches and moans of anxiety.

"You okay there, love?" Fred questioned looking over at her with a smirk for only a moment. She tried to avoid his gaze, her skin turning paler. Fred's eyes widened with curiosity, noticing her color change from healthy flesh to a ghastly white.

"Silvia? You look a little pale," Fred mentioned, reaching out his hand to move her head towards his direction. George and Lee noticed the concerned look from Fred, following his line of sight. The girl obviously was in some sort of pain.

"What's going on Fred?" George questioned as he stared at Silvia.

"Silvia you look terrible," Lee Jordan announced.

"Yeah you look as white as Nearly Headless Nick," George added. Silvia tried her best to keep her wrist covered from their sight. She finally was able to move away from their company, anxious to leave out of anyone's sight. The trio noticed her as she passed by with a swift stride. Harry instantly grabbed her arm as she exited the Hogs Head out into the open air. 

"Silvia what's wrong?" he questioned but was unanswered, as she pushed him aside and ran off towards the woods. The air was cold against her face as she continued to run through the forest, dodging tree after tree. Finally, as she was far enough from the town, near the fields of the Shrieking Shack, she clasped on her knees. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her wrist burning fiercely. She reached in her pocket, pulling out the piece of parchment announcing her transformation day. Her eyes widened. _It was today!_ She didn't have any Wolfsbane!

_Crap!_ She thought, recalling the last incident she transformed without Wolfsbane Potion. She at least had time; it was only noon. It was not until after sunset that she would have to be really worried. But how would she get the Wolfsbane without people noticing her the way she is? Suddenly, she heard fast footsteps from behind. She turned cautiously. Harry appeared with the others, including the Weasley twins. He ran over to her, kneeling beside her.

"Silvia," he called as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What the bloody-hell is going on?" Ron questioned, Hermione approaching beside him.

"The…transformation," Silvia replied in a hushed tone.

"Does anyone mind telling us what's going on?" George questioned.

"Yeah we have the right to know what's going on here too," Fred agreed.

"No time to explain, we have to get you away from these people," Hermione informed urgently.

"Where did you go last time?" Harry questioned the girl with eagerness. Silvia felt like she was shivering from head to toe and couldn't control it. She nodded her head towards the swaying building a few yards away. He matched his line of sight with hers, spotting the familiar sight of the Shrieking Shack. He looked at her and helped her up.

"Come on," he beckoned, holding her to her feet. Silvia nodded, allowing Harry and the others to assist her to the Shrieking Shack. Each step felt like a mile to her; the burning intensifying uncontrollably. Soon enough she had the twins carrying her with Harry in front, leading the way. Finally they entered inside the swaying structure, hearing its eerie creaks and squeaks that still made a chill run down your spine (even if it was in fact broad daylight). They made their way to the furnished room, noticing the surroundings were destroyed by her last encounter.

"Set her down over there," Hermione instructed with Ron looking around cautiously to his surroundings.

"Never did like this place," Ron mentioned.

"Oh relax Ron for goodness sake," Hermione commanded as the others set Silvia down gently on the dusty floor. Silvia was shaking violently, rubbing her scar. "There has to be someway we could stay with you without putting ourselves in danger."

"Oh no I'm not staying here to watch her turn and try to kill us. You remember Professor Lupin two years ago," Ron reminded eagerly.

"But we can't just leave her alone," Hermione defended. Harry sat in front of her as the two of them started fighting whether or not to leave her there on her own. Fred and George even made a few suggestions as they observed the discussion. Silvia looked at Harry with pain in her eyes. After a bit of struggle, she finally was able to find her voice.

"…Wolfsbane," she uttered. Harry glanced at her, his eyes averting the argument.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Silvia took a deep breath.

"…Wolfsbane in my trunk," she repeated in a clearer tone. "I forgot it again. There's a vial on the bottom. It's…round, and sort of noticeable."

Harry absorbed her words like a sponge.

"Hey!" he called out getting everyone's attention. Everyone was silent staring at him. "She has Wolfsbane Potion."

"Where?" Hermione questioned.

"In her trunk. I suppose that means heading back to the castle," Harry replied.

"We could-" Fred and George began.

"NO! You're not allowed to _Disapperate!_" Hermione reminded. The twins gave her a disappointed look.

"I'll go. Ron, Fred, George you stay with Harry," she instructed.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Ron questioned with a whine of fear in his tone.

"Ronald," Hermione groaned with hopelessness.

"No I mean what if she does turn into a werewolf before you come back?" Ron questioned. "We'll all be dead by the time you come to rescue us!"

"Ron you're overreacting, besides, werewolves don't transform until after dark. So will you just trust me?" Hermione reminded, remembering her essay on werewolves she wrote on her third year. Ron gave a doubtful look. Hermione gathered her things, departing through the trapdoor that led through the passage towards the castle.

"I'll be back," she called out as she exited out of sight, leaving the boys with this unusual girl.

Silvia only prayed that nothing would happen to her until Hermione returned. Although she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she might just be the danger to the group…


	13. Staying at the Shrieking Shack Pt 2

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Staying at the Shrieking Shack Pt. 2**_

Everyone was gathered within the room scattered and staring Silvia down. It had been nearly an hour since Hermione's departure. The twins were sitting beside one another, their legs crossed, fiddling with their gadgets that they carried in their pockets. Harry sat beside Silvia in the corner of the room. She remained silent, her body shaking slightly. Ron stared her down with fear in his eyes as he observed her behavior a few feet away from her.

Harry whispered something to her before leaving her presence.

"I'm going to check if Hermione is coming okay?" he asked, getting up from his spot next to her and made his way towards the trap door. Ron's eyes followed him with anxiety as he passed him. Harry left the room, leaving all three Weasleys with the girl. The room was quiet, only the sounds of the swaying structure were heard. Silvia only stared at the floor, controlling her breathing. It was deep, controlling her pounding chest as the seconds went by slowly. She could feel her teeth sharpen, her scar pulsing against her wrist.

She felt herself growl slightly at Ron as he stared her down. He jumped a bit; he wanted to move, but he was frozen to the spot. He literally yelped when Harry re-entered into the room from the trap door. He looked at Ron with a bewildered glance.

"You okay?" he questioned the frightened boy.

"Honestly, mate, how do you think I feel right now?" Ron questioned sarcastically. Harry just ignored his inquiry, approaching him as Silvia remained in her spot in the corner.

"Any sign of Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied with disappointment in his tone. "It shouldn't take long to get to the castle from here should it?"

"Beats me," Ron replied.

"You have to remember that she can't be caught by the teachers too right?" Fred reminded.

"Why not?" their youngest brother queried.

"Think of it this way, mate. You're coming from the Shrieking Shack-" Fred began.

"-And only you and a few teachers know of the passage underneath the Whomping Willow," George added.

"Now since we have the old toad Umbridge-" Fred reminded.

"-And you know how twisted she is. She would probably become suspicious," George mentioned.

"So, would you really want to get caught by that twisted woman or anyone else for that matter?" Fred questioned with a smirk.

"Well I-" Ron began to respond.

"No," the twins answered in unison. Ron and Harry stared at them for a moment nodding in understanding.

Silvia looked over at them, feeling herself curl up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"And considering her problems, I would stay as silent as possible," Harry commented. The four of them nodded, the silence of the room continuing to prolong.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Hermione was pacing down the corridors to the moving stairwell. No one seemed to be within her perimeter. She ran up the steps, whispering the password and entering the common room of Gryffindor Tower with caution. She looked around the room, noticing it was completely empty. As she fully entered the room, she realized she was the only person within the common room. She figured everyone was still in Hogsmeade for the day.

She paced her way up the stairs towards the girl's dormitories. She made her way towards the end of the room, noticing Silvia's trunk by the foot of her bed. She instinctively ran up to it, hastily opening it. Hermione searched and searched through the contents of the trunk, finally noticing something shine underneath Silvia's robes. She sighed in relief, pulling out the shining trinket. She smiled when she realized in her grasp was a vial of Wolfsbane. It was made of a dark concoction, the liquid flowing in swirls within the glass.

"This has to be it," Hermione whispered to herself as she stared at its contents. She stuffed the vial in her pockets of her jacket and ran off, out of the dormitories. She ran down the stairwell and to the floor of the castle towards the courtyard. She took out the vial to observe it. It was rather large and round in her grip. She was about to run to the fields but was stopped by a stern, cold voice.

"Miss Granger?" the tone questioned. Hermione immediately stopped, turning her heel, hiding the vial behind her back. Her eyes were met by a pair piercing, dark eyes. Snape stared her down with a suspicion.

"Professor Snape," she exhaled with a smile that was trying to hide something.

"Might I ask, why you are not within Hogsmeade with the other students?" Snape questioned. Hermione looked worried; how was she going to convince this man of her return to the castle?

"I uh, forgot something," she replied simply, trying to conceal her hesitation.

"Really?" Snape asked unconvinced. He noticed her hand behind her back, tilting his head to the side. "What is that, behind you Miss Granger?"

"What Professor?" she questioned, turning her head as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"In your _hand_," Snape informed, becoming impatient. He walked towards her with a smooth stride.

"I must ask you to hold out your hands," Snape suggested, his arms crossed about his chest. Hermione hesitated, but obediently held out her hands. The large vial was in view, leaving the professor to stare at her suspiciously. He immediately grabbed the vial from her grasp, smelling its pungent contents. As he closed the vial, he looked at Hermione with a smirk of curiosity.

"I think I'll keep this with me," Snape informed. Hermione was about to protest but instantly reconsidered. "You may go Miss Granger, before I change my mind."

Snape departed from her presence, leaving her alone in the corridors. Hermione shook her head with disbelief.

"This is not good," she commented as Snape left the scene.

_Shrieking Shack…_

Another hour passed and the boys started to get worried.

"Hermione should've been back by now," Ron mentioned eagerly.

"How long has she been gone?" George asked.

"Long enough to have been back by now," Harry replied.

"She'll be fine mate, she probably had some difficulty finding the thing," Fred informed, trying to sound comforting in a sense. The sun was falling into the mid-afternoon, almost time for dinner at the castle. Everyone seemed to be starving, for they haven't had anything since their meeting in the Hog's Head pub.

"I'm starving mate," Ron commented, feeling his stomach cringe of hunger.

"Here," George demanded as he reached into his pocket, giving him a few packs of chocolate frogs. Ron grabbed the sweets without hesitation, but suddenly froze.

"You guys didn't put one of your bloody chocolates in here did you?" he questioned his older siblings with a suspicious glance.

"Come on Ickle Ronnie. Would we really spoil a chocolate frog for Merlin's sake?" Fred asked with a questioning glance. Ron thought but then accepted the offer by instantly consuming the chocolate frog with delight. He passed another one to Harry, throwing the extras back to his brothers.

Suddenly, they heard a strange whine, then a moan that was very unusual. Their eyes directed towards their company, noticing her staring at the group with an evil stare. They snapped out of their relaxed state, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. Her breathing was deep, her stare looked beastly as if a predator on it's prey.

"Silvia?" Harry called out in a worried tone. She smirked with satisfaction, giving a chill down their spine. "Silvia?"

After the second call, she snapped out of her monstrous instinct. She turned around, hiding her expression. Her eyes stared outside through a whole in the structure, noticing the sunset sink further underneath the horizon. Her eyes were transfiguring as her stare remained on the outskirts of the Shrieking Shack.

Her breathing quickened, her scar burned more intensely than before. She winced at the pain, feeling the group's stare burn a hole on her back. The others exchanged looks of curiosity and anxiety. Silvia remained with her back at them for some time. She could feel the time drawing close, the danger forming inside of her.

"Silvia? You okay there, love?" Fred dared to question as her eyes tightened. She felt her lungs tighten unforgivably. She found it hard to breathe by the sudden constriction.

"You must go," she warned, her back still turned to them.

"Fine by me," Ron accepted, rising from his spot. Harry and the twins grabbed his sweater, pulling him back down.

"No, we have to wait for Hermione," Harry demanded. Silvia twitched her hand, turning her head to the side. George pulled Harry towards him by his shirt.

"Look at her mate," he demanded. After a moment of observing Silvia's strange behavior, it made the boy even more concerned.

"It's not best to stay here when _she's _the danger," Ron informed as if it were obvious.

"_We_ told Hermione to stay put until she got back," Harry reminded.

"Think of it this way, mate," George began. "Suppose Hermione couldn't get back here. What are _we _going to do to protect ourselves…from, no offense, but _her_?"

Silvia twitched again; time was surely running out. The sun was becoming dimmer, the sky darker.

"Go!" she managed to speak.

"Silvia we're not-" Harry began but she turned at him.

"There's no time!" she shouted, turning towards him, watching the four of them look horrified at her changing appearance. Harry dared to take a step further as she breathed loudly and abnormally. "GO NOW!"

Suddenly she yelled in pain, the sun had fallen completely underneath the horizon. The boys stared at Silvia as her features became somewhat grotesque with the full moon shining upon her. She started feel her bones reform, her skin growing pale. The group stared in horror as her transformation took place. She threw off her sweatshirt, feeling the agonizing burn on her scar. She gripped onto it, her breathing increasing to a more frantic rhythm. She turned over towards Harry grabbing his shoulders as her head bowed.

His eyes widened, feeling her grip tighten amongst his shoulders. Harry suddenly recalled the procedure Sirius constructed with Remus on his transformation. He looked over at the others.

"Lock the doors," he commanded.

"_What_?" Ron questioned in astonishment.

"Do it!" Harry demanded once more.

"_Are you mad_?" Ron asked with fear.

"He's right mate, we can't stay within this place," George agreed. Harry was struggling to keep a hold of Silvia.

"I know what to do, just lock the doors!" Harry informed. The brothers looked at each other, then shrugged, accepting his command.

"I got a bad feeling about this Fred," George commented as he, Fred and Ron blocked the doors with large furniture from the room.

"So do I mate," Fred agreed as he watched Harry in the center of the room, taking hold of Silvia.

"Silvia, you know who you are," Harry said, as she remained gripping onto his shoulders. She was whimpering, growling, and becoming beastly.

"Harry!" she exhaled as she felt her spine reforming, her fingers transfiguring into their wolf-like claws upon his shoulders.

"It's not working mate," George announced.

"Yeah try something else," Fred suggested.

"Get out of here!" Silvia demanded, pushing Harry out of her grip. Suddenly she howled, her head in her hands. Her ears pointed, her eyes became dark and beastly. The fabric of her clothes began to rip mercilessly from her transfiguration, her voice growling. Soon enough, she became the fierce werewolf she was to become. She whimpered at first, feeling the constant burning of her transformation process. She stared the boys down, her teeth bare, growling as if hungered for human blood.

Ron stood there frozen in his place; his mouth gaped in astonishment and fear. Silvia approached him slowly, making his stomach jump with all nervousness. Harry watched, as Ron remained rooted to the cracked ground of the Shrieking Shack. Without warning, Silvia lunged towards him from a few feet away. Harry immediately stepped in front of Ron, enchanting a defensive spell.

Rope bindings shot out of the wand, targeting the werewolf from pouncing fully on its prey. Ron stood there whimpering in shock as Harry pushed him aside towards his older siblings. Silvia's form was squirming to loosen the constriction of the bindings. Harry stood there, watching her, his wand at the ready. Silvia continued to twitch about on the floor, snapping at the enchanted rope with her jaws. The rope was getting surprisingly weaker as her teeth gnawed at it mercilessly.

Silvia's beastly features were cutting it loose with overwhelming ability, snapping the bindings from around her. The enchanted rope disintegrated on the floor as she stood on all fours regaining her composure. The four boys stared at her with widened eyes as she managed to get back on her feet. Her eyes rose towards them, her head lifting to observe her prey. As soon as she was about to make her move, a blast came from the blocked door.

Debris spun through the air, rooting wooden chips scattered. Silvia's werewolf form flew across the room from the explosion. She smacked into the wall of the shack so hard that the wood dented from the force. The boys took cover kneeling on the floor with their hands blocking their faces. As the blast abated, they dared to turn their heads for a second glance. Hermione stood in the now empty gap in the wall. She stepped out from the hallway and into the room.

She instinctively went over to Silvia who sat there semi-conscious from the blow. Hermione pointed her wand at the beast as its head hovered towards her.

"Sorry Silvia, but you need this," Hermione commented, holding out a large vial. The liquid swirled as it glimmered through the moon's rays.

"Where have you been?" Ron questioned angrily.

"Never mind that. Guys hold her down for a second. Now!" she demanded. The four of them rushed over after a long moment's hesitation. The twins head Silvia by the shoulders as Harry and Ron did by the arms (they were lucky considering Silvia was fading in and out of consciousness).

Hermione knelt in front of Silvia's beastly stature, opening the vial and pouring it into Silvia's mouth. Silvia at first choked as they forced the concoction down her throat. As soon as the vial was empty of Wolfsbane, Silvia's body flinched.

Her eyes opened wide, her teeth clenched tightly. The boys held on as the girl's form transfigured once more from bloodthirsty werewolf to a more harmless silver wolf. Silvia's eyes were calm and steady but were closing with weariness. The five of them set her down, allowing herself to lie on her side. Her four legs sprawled out on the floor, lungs becoming steady. Silvia could finally feel the peace and tranquility of her mind as it finally managed to clear up.

Her eyes closed as if to finally fall asleep with the group staring at her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Fred questioned, relieving the silence.

"Yeah, we can't possibly bring her back to the castle," Harry agreed.

"Unless we pretended she was our pet dog," George suggested with a chuckle.

"Well that would be a pretty big dog to hide, don't you think?" Hermione asked with an obvious tone.

"How do we know that she won't transform back into that thing again?" Ron questioned with a whining tone.

"She won't Ron. Professor Lupin made the potion himself, besides it's only temporary," Hermione explained.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"How about put her on a leash and walk her to the castle. Maybe then the teachers will believe us then," Fred suggested.

"We already discussed this," Hermione mentioned. "We can't. Besides I don't think the girls would really want to see a wolf sleeping on one of the beds."

"Then what else are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Let's just stay here until she gets back to normal. Then we'll get her back to the castle," Hermione explained. The boys nodded in agreement, finally getting themselves settled for a long stay in the Shrieking Shack.

…

After a few hours, the sun rose within the sky. The twins were asleep while Ron was in the corner, his head tilted back against the wall, snoring slightly. Harry sat on one of the beaten up chairs, watching Silvia as she slept soundly on the floor. Hermione sat beside Silvia, watching her breathe deeply in her canine features.

"The Wolfsbane should wear off soon," Hermione mentioned as the sun managed to shine through the holes of the walls of the shack. As the sun shined upon the wolf, she began to twitch. The silvery coat began to shrink, transfiguring into human-like flesh. Hermione immediately turned to Harry.

"Turn around Harry," she demanded silently.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just do it," Hermione commanded. Harry nodded, turning around as Hermione threw an old blanket she found in the corner of the room over Silvia as her features began to transfigure.

"_Reparo_," Hermione enchanted, fixing Silvia's clothes. She shook her awake enough to allow the weary girl to change into her clothes, as Harry awoke the Weasleys leading them out of the room. Silvia changed into her clothes quickly from behind a curtained bedpost, with Hermione's back turned from her.

As she finally was settled, her wand in her pocket, her clothes fully repaired, Silvia left the room with Hermione by her side. The four boys looked at Silvia with concern as she appeared as her normal self. It was a relief to them to see her back to normal instead of that bloodthirsty beast. Silvia started down the stairs, but all of a sudden fainted without warning. Hermione tried to react but Silvia was already on the dirt ground when she pulled out her wand.

"Silvia? Silvia?" Hermione called out to her as she knelt down beside her. "We'll have to carry her."

With that said, Fred and George threw each of her arms over their shoulders, allowing Hermione to lead the way out the tunnel with Harry and Ron behind them. Silvia opened her eyes, shivering but unable to regain her strength.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, but it has to be from the transformation," Hermione explained. The group of them finally reached the entrance from the Whomping Willow, exiting out into the grounds of the school.

They realized it was early morning. No one was outside, or risen from their beds; it was just quiet. The group quickly headed towards the common room after a good distance climbing the stairs. They entered into Gryffindor Tower, pacing into the common room.

"All right, put her there on the couch," Fred told George. "Ready one…two…"

"Three," they said in unison as they lifted Silvia from their shoulders, placing her onto the couch gently.

"Thanks guys," Hermione thanked as she sat beside Silvia observing her features. "She looks a little pale, but she'll be all right."

"Good, now can we get some breakfast? I'm _starving_," Ron mentioned.

"Well I guess we could leave her here for a while. I mean she's fast asleep," Hermione explained. As the group began to depart from the common room, Harry stayed behind.

"Harry, aren't you coming?" Ron questioned.

"I just want to stay here," Harry answered. "Save me something to eat, will you?"

"Yeah sure mate," Ron agreed. "See you."

The others departed as Harry remained behind with Silvia lying on the couch in front of him, apparently exhausted. He sat in one of the chairs, leaning his head back on the cushioned surface and without any warning his eyes began to close. Before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly in his chair.


	14. Sneaking into Snape's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the stories that J

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Sneaking into Snape's Office**_

_My head…_Silvia thought as her eyes finally opened from her blackout. She looked around the room, noticing that she was in the common room. She was shocked to see Harry sleeping while slumped into his chair. She sat up, feeling her body shiver a bit. It occurred to her that the boys were with her when she transfigured. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she stared at the messy-haired boy.

She looked out the window, noticing the sun spread its rays on her. The light concealed her in warmth and comfort, but she still felt cold and uneasy. Before she knew it, Harry stirred in his sleep, noticing her person standing a few feet away. He looked up from the bright light shining into his eyes.

"Silvia?" he called out tiredly at first. Silvia jumped in surprise as Harry sat up in his chair.

"Harry," she greeted in an unreadable tone. She suddenly became worried. "Where are the others? Nothing happened did it? I mean…"

"Whoa, hold on," Harry commanded, as he stood up to face her directly. She stopped speaking but still felt the tense sensation throughout her body.

"The others are at breakfast," he explained. "Nothing bad happened last night."

"But I remember, you and the boys…you didn't leave," Silvia recalled with urgency.

"No we didn't," Harry agreed.

"Then something must've happened!" she shot at him.

"Nothing _bad _happened. No one got hurt," Harry corrected. "Hermione came just in time to give you the Wolfsbane. After that you were fine, you went back to normal after the sun came up."

Silvia suddenly became tense. She actually clutched onto her coat that Hermione clothed her with that previous night. She couldn't remember if he was there when she was transforming back into her normal human state.

"You didn't…_see_ anything did you?" she questioned with a bit of hesitation in her voice. Harry looked bewildered for a moment to what she was referring to. Suddenly without warning his face grew hot, his cheeks red with realization.

"Oh – er - no," he cleared his throat shaking his head. "No, I didn't…um…Hermione-"

Silvia just nodded in understanding as she exhaled a bit with relief. That would've been extremely embarrassing. Even though he denied it, it still left an awkward silence.

"Um…h-how are you feeling?" Harry questioned. Silvia shrugged.

"My body still feels weird. I still feel a little dizzy," she replied. She lifted up her arm, revealing her burdened scare that shown harshly upon her skin. It burned slightly as she touched the tender section.

"Does it hurt?" Harry inquired. Silvia's eyes moved away from her scar. She covered it with her coat.

"Does what hurt?" she asked.

"Your scar," Harry pointed out. Silvia nodded slightly. It felt strange to know that someone else knew her secret other than Remus. It felt awkward and she suddenly felt the urge of loneliness build inside her. Why would anyone want to be friends with a werewolf (especially one that almost killed them)? Why did she suddenly feel weak?

Silvia swayed a little, placing her hand on her head. She walked back over to the couch, trying to regain her balance. Harry went over towards her concerned.

"Silvia are you-?"

"I'm fine. Just-" Silvia interrupted but passed out on the couch. Harry went towards her, trying to reawaken her. No good. She was out cold. _I wonder if she always has to go through this_, Harry thought. Suddenly, the Fat Lady's Portrait swung open with Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny coming through. They were laughing about something Fred and George had mentioned on the way to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped to greet Harry noticing that Silvia was in the same state as they left.

"Silvia passed out," Harry informed before they could ask. Hermione stepped out in front of the group. She examined the unconscious Silvia as she lay on the couch. Harry stepped away from the couch to give her some room. Hermione's hand rested on her forehead.

"She's a little clammy, but she should be all right if we already gave her the Wolfsbane," Hermione explained. She stood from her place.

Harry stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The others scattered behind him, taking seats in the common room. Fred and George shared the big chair with one on the arm and one in the seat. Ginny knelt beside Silvia as Hermione stood in front of her. Ron made his way to Harry, standing beside him with his arms crossed about his chest. It was silent for a while.

"Hermione you never did tell us how you got the Wolfsbane back there in time," Harry reminded. The group laughed a bit from behind him.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Hermione told us the whole thing at breakfast," Ron replied. He tossed him a biscuit and some bacon that he held for him in his pocket. "It's bloody brilliant."

"Yeah, apparently she met a git along the way," Fred added.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"She bumped into good old Snape along the way," George replied.

"Snape saw you with the Wolfsbane!" Harry exclaimed with surprise. Hermione jumped looking at him with surprise.

"Calm down Harry!" she commanded. "I've gotten the Wolfsbane back before he even realized it was gone."

_Snape's Office the Previous Night_…

The black-cloaked professor strutted around his cold, stone office. The vials of various concoctions sat on every shelf, filling every small gap. Snape held the Wolfsbane vial in his grip, studying it.

"Why would this be in the hands of Ganger?" he asked as he thoroughly studied the familiar contents. He placed the vial in one of the drawers in his desk. Finally he left the office to attend dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione watched him leave the office from behind one of the pillars near the dungeons. She made sure that Snape was clearly out of range before she snuck into the dungeons.

She made her way towards the office. As she entered, she realized that every inch was filled with vials.

"Great," she commented under her breath. How in the world was she going to find the Wolfsbane?

"Oh for heaven's sake," she whispered, taking out her wand. "_Accio Wolfsbane!_"

There was a _thump_ near the desk. It was as if something was jumping out one of the drawers. She rushed over to the constant thumping. Finally she realized which drawer it was stored in. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. With a hard pull, she forced the drawer to open. The potion flew up towards her, causing her to stumble from the sudden force. She caught it with a laugh.

She grabbed one of the vials on the shelf that looked similar to the one in her hand. She just grabbed a fat, round vial then placed it in the same drawer as the Wolfsbane.

"Hopefully he won't figure it out until later," she prayed running out of the office.

_Back in the Common Room (Present Time)_…

"So you went into Snape's office!" Harry exclaimed. "You're becoming more and more unlike yourself everyday."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione commented with a smile.

"I like it, it makes you less…" Ron began thinking about it for a moment.

"Annoying," the twins answered. Hermione ignored their comments.

"The bottom line is," Hermione continued. "That I got the Wolfsbane in time. Or at least before she did any real harm to you boys."

"Yeah right a second later and we would've been dog meat," Ron commented.

"Poor girl," George said his eyes on the unconscious werewolf. Everyone turned to Silvia with curiosity. She was twitching in her sleep. It was as if she were a dog dreaming about chasing some unknown thing.

_Darkness, that growl. She heard it. She felt it. Her wrist was pounding. She could feel the blood flowing down her hand. The howl, that haunting howl of a wolf in the distance. _

"What's with her, mate?" Fred questioned, pointing over towards Silvia. She was shaking on the couch, mumbling words in her sleep. Harry walked over towards her, leaning down to study her.

"Silvia?" he questioned with a whisper. She moved her head; she muttered something he couldn't understand.

"Silvia?" he repeated. Her voice was clearer the second time.

"Remus," she answered. "Blood."

"What blood?" he asked. Everyone looked at them with deep curiosity.

"What is she saying?" Fred whispered to George.

"I've no idea," George replied.

"My…hand! Blood!" she gasped. Suddenly she woke up. She pulled herself up from her dreams. Harry noticed her hand immediately grasped onto her wrist. She looked at it cautiously. All she found was the protruding scar upon her skin.

"You all right there, love?" Fred asked. Silvia looked around seeing the group for the first time since the incident.

"You are all okay," she replied in relief.

"Of course we're okay? What did you think we were?" George teased with a sly smile.

"Last night. I…" her voice trailed off.

"Scared us to death," Ron finished her sentence. "But we did pretty well trying to handle you."

"Yeah you were the one who stood rooted to the floor," Fred teased.

"You would be too if a dangerous creature like that was staring you deep in the eyes," Ron defended.

Silvia didn't know why but she suddenly felt hurt. Her eyes lingered to the floor, her lips curved downward. Ron looked over noticing her depressed look. Why did they bother to be her friend if she was a burden to them? She nearly killed them last night!

"I'm sorry," Ron suddenly apologized. Silvia felt tears form in her eyes.

"Nice going Ickle Ronnie," George commented.

"No it's not him," Silvia informed quickly. "I just-" She was quiet for a moment. "I just need some fresh air."

She got up from the couch.

"But Silvia you haven't eaten anything. Don't you want breakfast?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not hungry," Silvia replied. She exited through the Fat Lady's Portrait swiftly.

"Silvia," Hermione called but there was no response to her calling. The portrait closed without answer.

Ron stood there with his arms crossed about his chest.

"Nice going Ron," Ginny commented within the silence of the group.

"It wasn't my fault that she ran off. Besides I said I was sorry," Ron defended.

"I don't think it was him that made her run off," Harry informed.

"She'll be all right," Hermione added. "She might need some time to herself."

…

Silvia walked down the corridors of the school, her mind running in circles. She passed a few curious students gazing back at her. She felt eager to lose the staring eyes. She ran towards the pillars near Hagrid's hut. She ran towards one, leaning her body against the cold stone surface. She ignored her stomach that rumbled with fierce hunger. Her physical and mental state was worn and tired from the previous night. It had only been the beginning of the year and she already felt like she was doing this since forever.

How in the world was she going to handle this curse throughout this school year? If the whole gang knew of her true encounters of being a werewolf (such as last night) why would they risk being around her? Suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Silvia!" Hermione's voice yelled, coming nearer. Silvia turned around noticing that she, Harry and Ron were coming towards her. She noticed that she was holding a bundle of wool in her hands. The boys were holding a variety of books in their grasp as well. Silvia looked at them with curiosity.

"What are you doing with all that stuff?" she asked eying each of them.

"We've come to join you of course," Hermione replied beaming. "You weren't the only one who wanted fresh air you know."

"C'mon let's go by the lake. No one's over there and we could have a little more privacy," Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Ron accepted. The trio started down the hill. Silvia looked at them for a moment. Perhaps it was best that they were here with her. She accepted their company, walking down with them from behind.

They sat by the lake under a large beech tree. Harry and Ron sat under the shade while Silvia threw some flat stones across the water. She felt her mind wander randomly. She thought of Remus. Then she wondered where her parents were. It was a weird subject to be brought up in her mind. She never really thought of her real parents very often. The fact was she never saw them in her memories. Only blurred dreams of her nightmares.

"Silvia?" Ron's voice suddenly called from behind her. Silvia turned her head, listening intently. Ron shifted in his place as he lay out on the grass facing the lake. "Listen I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's all right Ron, you don't have to be sorry about it," Silvia accepted.

"I thought you ran off because I said…well you know," Ron reminded.

"Believe me it wasn't that at all," Silvia said. She picked up a large rock from the ground holding it in her hands.

"Then what was it?" Harry asked.

"It's just…hard to understand," Silvia replied. She threw the heavy rock towards the lake causing a large _splash _in the water. She turned to face the three of them.

"Look, I'm scared all right," she admitted. "I've never done this before. Plus I feel like if my secret is out the whole world will turn against me."

"Now you know how I feel," Harry commented. "Whenever I try to speak the truth about Voldemort, the whole world doesn't trust me."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Excluding you guys," Harry informed. Ron turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh right. Sorry," Ron apologized. Silvia couldn't help but laugh.

"You shouldn't worry yourself," Hermione spoke. "I mean we've dealt with worse things before. And if it's any concern of yours we dealt with something like this before."

"Yeah I mean we had to deal with Lupin of course. Even that night of the full moon," Ron remembered with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Anyway, what we're trying to say is that you could trust us," Harry pointed out.

"Believe me you're secret is safe with us," Hermione added with a smile. Silvia looked at the three of them. She sat herself down next to Ron, facing the lake. She thought for a moment, and then smiled. Ron looked at her with curiosity.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked grinning himself.

"Nothing. It's just," Silvia replied. "You guys remind me of my uncle's stories when he was in school. It just reminds me of his friends."

"You know you're right," Harry commented with a smile. "I've never thought of it that way."

With that said, Silvia stared out towards the lake, enjoying her company with her friends. She was the second Moony but she didn't realize it until now.


End file.
